New Beginning
by Erinskie
Summary: Since the death of her parents, Scout Marie Curtis has stumbled along through life dealing with more drama than any child should. Recent choices in life have brought about changes that she could not have imagined a year ago, and perhaps a new beginning in life is in store for her and her brothers. Story 7 of 7.
1. Chapter 1

_**For new readers to this story**_ __ _please note this is a sister story. New Beginning is the seventh story entry with a character named Scout Marie Curtis, a.k.a.-Sissy_

 _ **Recap of past 6 stories:**_

 **In my brother's gang they often called me by my nickname, Sissy. My oldest brother Darrel actually gave me the name when I was about seven. All of the boys in the neighborhood wrestled and played rough... Darry always told me to get into the game. One day I told him I didn't want to get hurt and he has called me Sissy ever since. For the longest time my parents thought he called me Sissy because I was the little sister. They were not to happy to hear the truth later that Darry was actually teasing me** _ **.**_

 _\- Story excerpt from Family Bond_

 _Scout is the 'seven minutes younger' twin sister to Ponyboy, her intelligence and common sense levels are higher than her twin's yet she is more analytical like Darry and less creative then Pony. She is very quiet and shy and not a "greaser girl". She is tough when she needs to be, but prefers to stay clear of violence whenever possible. She gets along very well with all of her brothers, even Darry._

 _At the beginning of the summer she met a girl named Casey who taught Scout how to be less of a 'tomboy' and more of a woman. Casey and Scout got along as well as Johnny and Ponyboy or Steve and Sodapop. Two weeks prior to_ _Landslide_ _Casey convinced Scout to skip the weekly football game and go to her house to have her nails painted and read woman's magazines. Scout agreed and she became involved in a traumatic family situation in which Casey's father, Duke Dobbins, shot his daughter then turned the gun on Scout._ **"You never heard anything, you never saw anything." Duke said as he stood in the middle of the room and looked down at me.**

 **I tried to answer him through my intense fear. "Never … saw …."**

" **Damn straight you didn't." Duke smiled causing his mustache to lift. He raised his hand up revealing the gun. I couldn't take my stare from the darkness of the barrel. Duke pulled back the hammer on the gun. I closed my eye's tight, and shook. In the distance the sound of an approaching squad car caused Duke to curse out loud and flounder in his decision. I opened my eyes to see him pace nervously then he reeled around toward me and pointed the barrel of the gun in my direction, BANG! -** _excerpt from Escalation_

 _Scout physically survived the attack on her life, but mentally and emotionally her wounds were still open. Before she could fully recover Ponyboy wandered in past curfew launching the biggest fight Ponyboy and Darry had ever had. In a moment Ponyboy darted out of the house, leaving the family bond in pieces._

 **My heart jumped as Darry struck Ponyboy out of anger. My twin's body was propelled to the floor by the impact. For a second no one in the room drew a breath…Ponyboy leapt up from the floor and bolted out the front door.**

 **I wanted to yell to my brother as he ran past, his eyes welling with tears, but all I could muster was a soft spoken call, "Pony?" Before I could speak again Darry and Sodapop ran to the door. I spun around on the couch, propped up on my knees and peeked through the blinds just in time to see my brother disappear into the darkness…**

" **Sodapop, you know I didn't mean too?" Darry began to plead for forgiveness. "I would never mean to hit Ponyboy or any of you. I just reacted." …**

… **I stood before Darry with angry tears flooding my eyes. "You did mean too! …I can't believe I ever stuck up for you! All those nights of telling Pony how much you cared for him were a waste! Ponyboy was right all along, you only kept us two around because Soda wouldn't forgive you if you didn't. You don't really want us here. You never did!" I hurriedly wiped the tears from my eyes wishing I hadn't given Darry the satisfaction of making me cry.**

" **I bet you're happy now that Pony's gone!" For the first time in a long time Darry was speechless. He stood there and his mouth moved slightly but no words could come out. I watched him carefully as he suffocated from my words… It wasn't until that moment I noticed Darry's lip quiver. I looked into his icy cold eyes and saw the whites begin to flood with red. I froze in place and became aware of the unstoppable stream of tears on Darry's face. He was crying. Not just a little, he was ready to break down and cry out loud... -** _excerpt from Landslide_

 _The days pass without Ponyboy at home and the family is challenged as Sodapop's hear is shattered, Scout is an emotional wreck and the gang can't get a break as Two-Bit gets jumped and Dally arrested. Finally, Scout realizes she can no longer stay at home waiting for her brother to return. She must go and find him. In the early morning hours she sets out to find him and does so with the unexpected help of Dallas. Her happy reunion with Ponyboy soon goes up in smoke and all four of the friends battle the blazes to save the children and each other._

" **Ok he's free! He's free, get out of here!" Dallas yelled at me and hoisted Johnny up underneath his armpits to drag him out.**

 **I turned to exit the inferno and mistakenly exhaled a large amount of toxic smoke. Gagging for fresh air I stumbled through the burning wood and embers toward the exit before falling to the floor in a fit of coughs. I looked up through the smoke at Dally who leaned Johnny's limp body out the window to be caught by the teachers below. I struggled to stand as cinders singed my hair ... Dally noticed my struggle and grabbed a hold of my sweatshirt as the wooden floor began to lurch beneath us.**

" **Get … out, Scout!" He coughed and yelled as the wind from outside blew through the tattered building causing the fire to swell and the temperature to rise. To shelter me from the raging flames Dallas Winston wrapped me in his arms. With the brightness of the firelight I could see Dally's jacket and arm were badly burned. I turned my head to him in fear and looked into his now protective eyes…When the strong wind passed the flames were reduced and Dally hoisted me off the floor and heaved me out the window. I landed with a thud on the hard ground below and gasped for fresh air. In seconds Dallas was beside me on his hands and knees searching for the same breath as I was and cursing the burnt skin on his arm. Suddenly the sound of gunfire went off and the two of us covered our heads for safety.**

 **The sound triggered memories for me that I would have rather forgotten. I tried to stand up in a hurry to flee, but the motion and lack of fresh oxygen made my head swirl and soon the world disappeared into a sea of darkness.** **-** _excerpt from Landslide_

 _Scout returned with her friends to Tulsa and was reunited with her family. The next day she was relieved to have the gang home again, even though things looked glum for Johnny after her, Two-Bit and Ponyboy went to visit him in the hospital. Scout opted to spend the afternoon at the DX station with Sodapop and she was soon reunited with a handsome blond headed boy who had befriended her only days before when she was caught alone in a thunderstorm._

 **I studied Sodapop as he took care of his new customer's car... I cleared my mind and glanced up at the popular blond boy a second time only to have him catch me looking…I watched him approach. I could tell through his fancy clothes and jacket that he was muscular and athletic. "Scout, right?" He took one hand out of the pocket of his jacket and casually pointed at me…It was Owen Jasper from the cemetery. I half smiled as my stomach turned nervous. "Yeah," …**

 **Owen plopped down on the curb next to me as if we were good friends. "You weren't in school Friday like you said you'd be."**

 **I remembered the day he dropped me off at my house. I told him I would see him at school the next day. "Yeah… I kind of made other plans."**

" **I'll say! I read about you in the newspaper this morning." Owen looked across the lot at his friends then back to me…**

" **O!" The tall redheaded boy in the Lettermen's jacket called out. "We got plenty of girls! Let's go!"**

 **Owen looked at me with his ocean blue eyes, "I gotta go. We've got plans for tonight." The boy stood up and looked down at me one last time. "I better see you at school on Monday!"**

 **I stood up and looked into his eyes, "you can count on it." I told him with a smile.**

 **He walked backwards a few steps to keep me in his sights, "you better be there or I'll be pretty disappointed," then he turned and jogged back to his friends. He hopped into the backseat of the convertible and a few girls piled in around him hoping for attention. My heart fluttered with excitement and I couldn't wait for the weekend to be over. -** _excerpt from Landslide_

 _But the evening would only end in tragedy for everyone in the gang as Johnny dies, Dallas is shot to death in front of his friends, Ponyboy collapses and Scout loses her mind._

 **The sound of the shots echoed through my mind. I heard Darry berate the officers then Ponyboy mumbled. "… Johnny, now Dallas…" My brother's words caused me to turn toward him, the sound of bullets whizzing through the air, still clear in my ears. I watched him collapse to the pavement. I turned back toward the approaching officers and saw Duke Dobbins standing among them. I saw the smoking gun in his hand and the edges of his black handlebar mustache curl up as he smiled. I convinced myself Duke had killed Dally! He had shot Ponyboy! He had driven Casey from my life. "You bastard!" I screamed with every ounce of energy and hate I had in me. "You killed her! You killed her and now you killed them!"**

 **Hot tears flowed from my eyes and each of my muscles filled with rage as I charged at the man. I grabbed a hold of him, punching, kicking and scratching as violently as I could… Quickly his friends grabbed my body and pinned me to the wet street. I struggled to get free but the men seized my arms and pulled them behind my back… Darry watched in shock as the officers wrestled me to the ground. "Let her go! She didn't mean it…!" He begged the policemen, but kept his distance just enough to not anger the officers.**

" **Get her in the car!" One angry officer yelled as he wiped a stream of blood from under his nose.**

" **You can't haul her away!" Two-Bit's voice cracked as he walked up to Darry's side. -** _excerpt from Landslide_

 _An ally, Mr. Ottavi, appears and saves Scout from being sent away. Instead, she joins her brother in the hospital for recuperation. She recovers just in time to attend Dallas and Johnny's funeral where she would again meet a boy who would begin to change her life._

 _Owen Jasper stands over six feet tall. His long blond bangs hang just above his ocean blue eyes. From the outside he appears to have everything, money, popularity and, athletic promise. As the running back of the high school, social girls flock to him offering anything for his attention. Owen doesn't notice and doesn't care. The one girl in school who intrigues him the most is shy, quiet and a greaser. None of that mattered to Owen he was intrigued by Scout's poise, intelligence and beauty. Scout tried to deny the mutual affection, but eventually the running back won._

 **Owen sat back up, so close to me I could feel his breath on my cheek. My heart began to pound as the smile faded from the boy's face…Owen leaned in, his blond bangs swept across my forehead and his warm lips gently kissed mine. Immediately, I kissed him back, long and soft. Inside my chest I swore my heart skipped a beat and every nerve in my body tingled with joy.** _\- Story excerpt from Aftermath._

 _Scout and Owen were inseparable after that moment. He was good for Scout and her brother's knew it. She and Owen had more in common then anyone knew. Plus he treated her with respect and gave her courage when she was called to testify against Duke Dobbins. Everything was finally looking for the better for Scout as she an her new boyfriend stopped by the DX to visit with Sodapop._

Pulling away from the station I noticed Sodapop pause at the door to watch the two of us drive away…Suddenly, the rumble of a large truck reverberated in my ears. I looked to my right hand side in the direction of the sound. My eyes grew wide at the sight of a large rusty truck grill bearing down on Owen's little sports car. I let out a terror filled scream just before the collision threw my body forward into the windshield.

" **SCOUT!" Sodapop screamed and ran across the lot to the scene of the accident. He dropped to his knees when he reached the area where my body had laid to rest. There was no response as the blood began seep from my injuries… "Steve call for an ambulance! Call for an ambulance!"** _\- Story excerpt from Aftermath._

 _It would take months for Scout to recover, but in that time Owen and her family would grow closer then before. When Owen gathered his friends for a football game, Darry was included. This meant the world to Scout and she knew it meant the world to her brother too.._

 **As I sat alone in the stands, I couldn't help but feel that my parents were there too. I remembered how we would go as a family to Darry's games. Sodapop would vanish into the crowd in the first few minutes. Dad always made us go early so he could be in his favorite seat on the fifty yard line, twenty rows up. Mom would pack bologna sandwiches and a bottle of milk in her picnic basket. Ponyboy and I would sit together. Johnny would often tag along and sit next to Pony. I always sat next to dad and snuggled into his side to keep warm on chilly nights. I remember looking up at my father as he watched. He would chew on a toothpick and tap his foot to keep his anxiety down. He was funny how he would yell to Darry from the stands. Mother would always laugh and look up at him to say, "Darrell, you know he can't hear a word you are saying."**

 **My dad would look at her, his blue eyes shining. "I know that Maggie."**

 **I sighed deeply and leaned back from the metal rail and watched as Darry ran down the field for a touchdown. He jumped in celebration. I smiled and didn't care how late it got or how cold I was getting. I would sacrifice my comfort for Darry, because he had sacrificed his dreams for me.** _\- Story excerpt from Aftermath._

 _Scout struggles to be sure of herself and the choices she has made and will make. A rare opportunity arises for her to leave home during the last quarter of school and attend an elite boarding school for girls. Scout realizes it may be the opportunity of a lifetime, but her deep love for her friends and family leave her with conflicting feelings._

 **Darry looked straight out into the street as he thought of his next words. "Something's come up and I've got to make… we've got to make a decision." … "Do you remember how sad mom and dad were when they realized that even with my scholarship they were never going to be able to afford to send me to college?'**

" **I remember mom crying in her room about it." I recalled the helplessness I felt every time my mother would hide herself in her room and cry away her worries. "That night I took her my piggy bank, and told her I would give you ever penny I had…"**

" **See, that's my point." Darry said, confusing me even further because I hadn't figured out his point. "You were willing to do what ever you could to help me get to college. I'm in the same position now." … "I had a meeting with Principal Leary and your Social Worker today about that letter. Principal Leary said that more than half of the girls who attend get full scholarships to college. He told me that if you were to attend and do as well as you do at Tulsa High, you would too."**

 **I took the letter out of the envelope and read,**

 _ **Dear Mr. Darryl Curtis,**_

 _ **Here at Ashford Academy for Young Women we pride ourselves in educating the brightest young women in Oklahoma. Our school curriculum is one of the most advanced in the state. … the administration at Tulsa High School has selected Scout Curtis as a possible school recruit. It was also brought to our attention that your family's financial situation likely cannot afford to give her the opportunity to attend Ashford Academy. Due to Scout's outstanding academic ability, Ashford Academy is offering Scout Curtis a full scholarship including room and board for the remainder of her secondary school years. …**_

 **I blinked my eyes and reread the portion of the letter that said 'room and board'…"But it's so far away."**

" **I know, and this is your choice. I'm not going to make you go." My brother turned towards me. "Listen, you don't have to make a decision now. Take a few days and think about it, but remember Scout, this is an awfully big jar of pennies." …** _-except from Choices_

 _Scout remains indecisive about the decision to leave, then a choice from her past causes her worst nightmare to come true and leaves her without the opportunity to make a choice at all._

… **Those familiar green eyes and dimples shocked every last nerve in my body. I jumped off the folding table where I had been sitting and let my book fall closed. His arrival wasn't a coincidence. I noticed he had come into the laundry mat, empty handed. "James!"**

" **Hello, Baby. Did you miss me?" He hissed in a sarcastic tone. "'Cause I missed you."**

 **I didn't answer. My eyes scanned the inside of the laundry mat. Every window was completely clouded over so no one could see in and no one could see out. I was trapped …**

 **James** **slithered his way through the remaining washing machines that separated us. … "I told you. I always get what I want, and I want you."**

… **I tried to wiggle loose, but James pinned my thin body to the floor. … With his right hand he opened his switchblade. "Not another word from you or I'll shut you up for good," James threatened and pressed the cold steel blade against the side of my neck… I screamed as loud as my lungs would let me, "Darry! Darry help!" …**

" **Scout!" Darry demanded my attention, … Superman is coming!**

 **My assailant released his grip from my throat. Nearly, out of energy, I rolled to my side to gasp for a welcome breath. My cloudy eyes looked ahead and noticed James scrambling for an item on the floor. I rolled over to my back and saw James charge towards my brother. Darry reached for the boy, then set him free without confrontation. I blinked to clear my sight and watched James leap across another folding table, and scurry out the door. The bells chimed one more time to signal my safety. I looked to Darry in relief.**

 **There before me, my pillar of strength stood with a pale, desperate look on his face. His hands pressed against his abdomen and framed an item that protruded from his gut. The switchblade!** _-except from Choices_

 _Within hours the family was separated and Scout was forced to move to Ashford Academy, a world she struggled to fit into until an unlikely series of events helps to bring her home again._

 _The Curtis family and Ottavi family sat around the dining room table in the Ottavi home…_

" **A toast! To a happy engagement for Darrell and Kathryn… Darry looked at his future brother in laws and replied, "I think we will get through the engagement pretty easily because the wedding is this afternoon, here in the backyard."** _-except from Choices_

Darry and Kathryn shared a glance and a giddy grin. **Darry rose from his chair, placed a caring hand upon Kathryn's shoulder, and announced to the group, "Kathryn and I are expecting."…** _\- except from Choices_

 _ **(**_ _The very beginning of this saga begins with the story_ _Family Bond_ _followed by_ _Coming of Age, Escalation , Landslide, Aftermath, Choices_ _and now,-_ New Beginning _. If you enjoy sister stories or any story that is written well you may just find this series to be amazing, entertaining and able to keep your interest, others have. I hope you enjoy!_ _ **)**_

 **Disclaimer:** This fanfiction entry is based on the book,  The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton. Many of the characters in this story are her creation and I thank her for creating them and allowing so many writers to borrow them for our writing hobby. Many of the characters in this are my original creation as well.

New Beginning

 **Chapter One**

Darry and I waited by the back doors of the Ottavi home that led to the lawn where the wedding guests were seated. From a chair I watched Darry as he paced back and forth. He seemed to be deep in thought until he lifted his gaze and caught my stare.

"What?" He asked with a grin.

"Nothing," I replied and smiled back. "You just look nervous. Are you nervous?"

My brother paused a moment in thought. "Yeah, I think I am, but it's a good kind of nervous, more like excited than nervous…" Darry paced a few steps then looked out the window at the white wedding arbor. "Maybe it's just nervous."

"You're not getting cold feet?" I teased because I knew Darry would never walk out on his family.

"No, I just need to stop thinking about how I am going to take care of everything in the future. You know?" Darry noticed the wedding planner coming across the lawn towards the house. "I just need to focus on right now."

"That's not really your personality." I stood up and walked towards my brother.

"I know. That's why I'm nervous." Darry said with a tiny laugh.

The wedding planner opened the back door and smiled at my brother. "Ok, Groom, it's time to go."

Darry turned his flushed face towards me. "How do I look?"

"Dashing!" I replied with a grin. I grabbed ahold of my bouquet of yellow roses and white daisies in my left hand and my brother's arm in the other. "Thank you for letting me escort you down the aisle." I peeked up at Darry who was standing tall and trying to appear stoic. I continued, "Actually, thank you for being the best brother ever. I mean that! I love you."

"Scout!" Darry warned me not to get all sappy with him.

I was amused with my ability to soften him up, so I stayed quiet so he could concentrate on matters at hand.

As a string quartet played a melody, I felt Darry take a large calming breath before we walked out of the house towards the long white rug that created a visual isle through the half a dozen rows of guests in white chairs. All of the guests, whose phone call invitations had told them they were coming to an engagement party, turned their heads to watch us approach. As we walked I was still in awe at how this moment had come to be. I couldn't believe that six short months ago I was practically begging my brother to ask Kathryn to go steady with him. Now the two of them were pledging their lives to each other for eternity.

When we stepped onto the white rug a professional photographer snapped our photo. At that moment, I was as proud of Darry as I had ever been because he was being true to himself and what he needed in life instead putting his needs aside for everyone else.

When we reached the end of the aisle I pulled on Darry's arm to get his attention, then I tip toed and kissed him on the cheek while the crowd sighed happily at the affection.

Darry returned the affection with a hug before taking his place at the arbor.

I stepped over to the bride's side of the wedding arbor and looked to the front row of the groom's guests to find Casey, Two-Bit, Steve, Evie and Owen sitting together. My heart was so happy to see my friends that the muscles in my cheeks began to tremble from the overly wide smile on my face.

The next wedding party members to arrive were Charles and Dorothy as the son-in-law escorted the mother of the bride down the aisle to her seat in the front row. A moment later, Ponyboy and Eleanor proceeded down the aisle with Sodapop and Victoria closely behind.

I beamed with pride at how handsome my brother's all looked in their tuxedos.

Once the wedding party was in place the preacher signaled for the music in the background to change to the familiar 'Here Comes the Bride' processional song. The guests rose to their feet blocking my view. Everyone watched the french doors of the Ottavi home swing open in synchronization to reveal the bride and her father begin their walk to the ceremony.

I stood on my tip toes to see the bride was dressed in a white laced gown with short sleeves and an empire waist line to conceal her condition. The warm breeze wafted through the white veil that covered her face. Kathryn glowed with joy as she grinned and walked down the aisle to the end of the carpet where she turned to face her father. Arthur raised the white veil and gently laid it behind his daughter's head before leaning in to kiss his little girl on the cheek.

I noticed a tear stream down the young lady's face. Caringly, Darry reached up and wiped it away with his thumb before offering his arm, and escorting her to stand beside him before the preacher. I though for a moment how being attacked by James and having to fight for his own life has seemed to soften my brother's usual tough demeanor.

The guests sat down, and the preacher began the service. "Ladies and gentlemen you came here today as guests to celebrate a newly engaged couple, and in addition to celebrating their decision to be married you are also bearing witness to the uniting of a family. Not just the Ottavi family uniting with the Curtis family, but Darrell and Kathryn uniting into their own family with their expectant child."

Suddenly, there was a soft audible muttering between the guests.

I watched as Darry and Kathryn exchanged a happy glance, and the preacher paused to give the guests time to comprehend the new information.

In the pause, I looked over to see Casey's mouth drop open with happy surprise. She excitedly slapped Two-Bit's arm. From where I stood I could tell that hearing the baby news and not being able to ramble on about it out loud was sure to make her stir crazy throughout the ceremony. She amused me as I watched her rub her hands together in excitement, then she looked over at me and mouthed the words 'Oh my gosh, are you kidding me? Oh my gosh'.

I had to look away from my friend to keep from laughing out loud. In doing so, my eye caught the sight of my twin on the other side of the bride and groom. He was nodding as Steve and Two-Bit were in their own silent, charades like conversation with my brother. I looked back to where the gang was seated and noticed Owen sitting at the end of the row smiling at everyone's reactions.

Once reconvened, the ceremony was short and ended traditionally with the preacher telling my oldest brother, "You may now kiss the bride."

I watched Darry and Kathryn look into each other's eyes and share a passionate kiss. The kiss reminded me of how my parents used to find a quiet moment together in our home and share a kiss before my father would leave for work each day. When the Preacher announced "Let me be the first to announce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Darrell Curtis", the string quartet played the wedding march, and the wedding party all followed the bride and groom down the aisle I was still caught in my daydream. Luckily, Ponyboy noticed and called out my name to cue me to catch up. I lifted my gown and walked quickly down the aisle while a few of the guests laughed delightfully at my daydreaming.

The reception, which offered white wedding cake and fancy hors d'oeuvres, was located on the other side of the Ottavi's lawn in the afternoon shade. Mr. and Mrs. Ottavi and their children began to mingle with the guests as Darry and his bride collected hugs and wishes of congratulations. Pony, Soda and I didn't know many of the guests, but each one came up to greet us. Many congratulated us on our brother's nuptials and expectant child.

After being ushered from her seat, Casey, in her black Capri pants and a tight sleeveless blouse, came bounding towards us. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Are you kidding me? Did I hear him right, did the preacher really tell us that Darry got Kathryn pregnant?" Casey questioned jubilantly and grabbed both of my hands with excitement.

I laughed and cautioned my friend to be a little quieter because I wasn't sure if the information was as exciting to Kathryn's side of the family as it was to her.

Casey lowered her voice as Two-Bit, Steve and Evie came to stand with us. "Seriously, I didn't think Darry even cared that much about 'getting it on' with a girl since he was always arguin' with you all and worryin' about bills and stuff. What's the scoop? How did this happen?"

"'Eww, Casey, I don't want to think about how this happened," I jokingly said in a low disgusted voice.

"You aint sure how a guy gets a girl pregnant?" Steve, dressed like a Soc on a school day, jokingly questioned my friend then laughed with Sodapop and Evie.

Casey defended herself, "ya'll know I know how that happens. I just meant…like where? ... when did this happen? It's like they're never together. Heck, we all barely knew they were dating serious and all."

"Well, they were together at least once," Soda said with a grin as he slipped off his tuxedo jacket.

Two-Bit added his piece to the conversation, "Yeah, and if he's quick about his business maybe even twice in the same night."

"Two-Bit!" I shushed him with a grin.

"I don't know why ya'll are talking about this like it's a joke." Ponyboy whispered loudly. "I don't think Kathryn would appreciate it after all she's been through."

The group grew quieter and Two-Bit looked back at my brother, "so what gives?"

"Nothin' she won't get over." Sodapop casually told our friends then looked to my twin, "come on, Pony, it aint all that bad, she's just not herself right now because of the baby. You heard what her dad said."

"Well, still." Ponyboy said, but didn't know how to put his concerns into words.

I told my brother. "Pony, they're just excited. They don't know better."

The gang immediately looked to me for the answers they knew my brothers wouldn't give them. I sighed a moment, then signaled everyone to get close so I could speak discretely. "Kathryn is almost halfway through her pregnancy..."

"What?" Casey whispered loudly, "and she's just now telling Darry? Or wait, did he always know?"

I continued, "He just found out this week, but she tried to tell him that night …"

"At the laundry mat." Two-Bit finished my sentence for me.

When I looked over at Two-Bit I realized he was wearing the same dress clothes he wore to work. In that moment, I remembered watching Two-Bit help Kathryn to stand on her feet while she sobbed as they put Darry's pale white, unconscious body into the ambulance. I physically shook the image from my mind, and told the gang, "Yeah, that's why she wanted to talk to Darry alone, but she never got the chance to tell him."

Steve nodded his head. "That explains why she was so upset at the hospital. She barely left Darry's side."

Pony reminded us, "Yeah, and she's still really shaken up about everything that happened, so we probably shouldn't be talking about this now."

With perfect timing to change the subject Owen came to my side and wrapped one arm around my waist and told me, "you looked so cute walking Darry down the aisle."

I turned towards my prom date and grabbed onto the lapels of his jacket. "You look pretty cute yourself."

"Alright, you two! Easy does it on the lovey dovey stuff." Two-Bit joked.

Owen dropped his arm from my waist and took ahold of my hand.

Ponyboy watched the gesture then told me, "Show'em the ring."

"Yeah," Soda smiled proudly, "Darry aint the only one who found his happily ever after. This one's just not that big of a surprise." Soda pointed towards Owen and me.

"It's just a promise ring." I said with a blush.

Owen lifted my left hand so everyone could see my new piece of jewelry. "I was planning on giving it to her tonight at Prom, but once I knew I was bringing her home from Ashford for good I wanted her to have it so she could brag about it to her roommate."

Casey grabbed my hand to get a closer look at the ring. "It's amazing, I am so jealous! Did you make Lacey jealous? You should have really rubbed it in."

Owen laughed, and slipped off his jacket. "I did more bragging then Scout. She used her manners way more than I thought she would."

"Cause she's a good kid." Two-Bit reached over and tussled my short hair then he asked, "Did I hear right, Sissy? You're back in Tulsa for good?"

"That's what I'm told."

"Good deal!" Steve said. "We've missed you."

I noticed Soda frown a little then I pointed to the Ottavi's home and said, "Yeah, but I have to stay here till after a verdict, or maybe longer."

Evie held onto Steve's arm as smiled at me, "doesn't look like you'll have it too rough."

Steve looked at the large home and laughed. "It's official. You are Darry are officially Socs now."

"Doesn't sound like a bad thing?" Owen defended his social class.

Steve knew in his heart the difference between the Socials who caused havoc in our neighborhood and Owen and his social group, so he didn't argue.

"Everyone! May I have your attention?" Mr. Ottavi called to the wedding guests who were all mingling with drinks and hor'devours.

The guests hushed and turned toward the tall man to listen.

"I would like to welcome everyone and thank you for being here today to celebrate with Darry and Kathryn. I know you were expecting an engagement party, but hope you were all pleasantly surprised."

The crowd happily clapped and a few guest responded, "I never miss an Ottavi party" and "anything for little Ryn."

Everyone watched Mrs. Ottavi gather Darry and Kathryn by the hand and pull them over to stand next to her and her husband next to the wedding cake.

Mr. Ottavi continued, "Dorothy and I have a very special present for the new couple that we would also like to share with all of you. As many of you know, my other daughters have had to spare no expense in creating the weddings and honeymoons of their dreams."

The Ottavi extended family members and friends laughed at the recollections of his other daughter's indulgences.

Darry seemed uncomfortable as he stood in front of everyone, holding Kathryn's hand with a smile on his face.

Mr. Ottavi continued, "but in Kathryn's rush to the alter…"

Kathryn turned red and slightly swatted at her father's arm for his comment.

Mr. Ottavi looked lovingly at his daughter, placed his hand on his grandchild and beamed, "for great reason! We have saved thousands of dollars on this quick and beautiful backyard affair."

All of the guests applauded to show they agreed with their host.

"So to keep things equitable, Dorothy and I are able to give a wedding gift that shows how ecstatic we are for our first grandchild to arrive, and equally so for Darry and his siblings to be joining our family."

Darry looked over and grinned at me and my brothers.

Mrs. Ottavi waved for my brothers and me to come closer to the presentation. "Children, come here... come and stand near Darry. You'll want to see this." The three of us took a few steps across the lawn to stand next to our brother in front of the crowd of people. Then Mrs. Ottavi presented the newly married couple with a baking soda sized box, embossed in gold leaf paper with a shiny silver ribbon.

Darry held the box in his hand as Kathryn untied the ribbon and removed the lid. She and Darry inquisitively peered into the box.

"There is one for each of you." Mrs. Ottavi joyfully instructed the couple.

Darry and Kathryn both reached into the box and pulled out separate golden key rings each with a door key that matched the other.

Mr. Ottavi beamed with pride as he announced the lavish gift to the few dozen guests. "With the help of my brother in law, they best realtor in the city of Tulsa, your mother and I have purchased you and your growing family a new home!"

Instantly, a look of shocked surprise appeared on Darry and Kathryn's faces as the guests burst into applause.

The news seemed to take my breath away as my mouth dropped open and I thought about the enormous gift and it's repercussions.

Mrs Ottavi announced loudly to the couple and the crowd, "It's a charming bungalow across from a park. It has four bedrooms, a garage and most importantly, a laundry room. We are certain you two will absolutely love it!"

Kathryn began to sob happy tears, she clutched the key in her hand, and gave her mother a gigantic hug.

Still stunned by the news, I took a few steps closer to Darry to get a better look at the key as Owen came up behind me and asked if I was okay. I shrugged my shoulders and kept quiet.

Darry stood eye to eye with his new father-in-law and spoke softly, "This is very generous of you, but I'm not sure I will ever be able to afford to pay you back."

Mr. Ottavi put his hand on Darry's shoulder and good naturally replied, "Son, I'm your family, not a bank. Dorothy and I understand all that you have to balance in life. We are happy to take a worry off your plate, and give our daughter a place to call her own to raise your families."

Many of the Ottavi family guests crowded towards the couple to offer congratulations, so I didn't hear or see how Darry responded. I looked over at my other brothers and stepped back towards them. The rest of the gang huddled close to us.

Pony furrowed his brow as he thought about what this new home might mean for us.

Soda spoke the first question that came to his mind. "Wait, does this mean we are all moving, or just Darry?"

"Darry can't move out on us." I said quietly, "The State wouldn't allow it. We would have to move with him."

"No way I'm moving!" Pony anxiously declared, "That's mom and dad's home. We can't just leave."

"You'll have to." Steve quietly told my brother. "There aint no way Darry can afford two homes."

"But, it's where we grew up!" Pony argued.

Two-Bit added his wisdom to the conversation. "It's where you grew up, but it's not where you'll live when you are grown up."

We all looked at Two-Bit in question. 

He continued, "You won't stay in that house forever, and your mom and dad wouldn't want you to. Each of you is going to grow up and move away from that house. Don't you think Darry has the right to do the same thing?"

Two-Bit's adult like wisdom surprised me as I questioned him in jest, "who are you?"

Two-Bit didn't jokingly respond as he looked me straight in the eye. "I'm the man you always knew I could be."

I stared at him, dumbfounded by his comment that all those years of telling him that he could 'be more' actually worked. Owen gave my hand a little squeeze to remind me that I had made a difference in my friend's life. 

"I guess I just thought our house would be our house forever." Soda said as he thought through the situation.

"Me too," Pony said softly.

"Two-Bit's right." I reminded my brothers, "I don't like it anymore that you all do, but we can't keep that home forever. Besides, Mom and Dad always wanted us to do better than they did, and most importantly, this is what's best for Darry."

"So, what about me? Where do I go?" Casey asked quietly as she realized, although she felt like family, she wasn't.

"You go to summer school." Two-Bit told her just like I would have told him. "Then you go back to high school in the fall and you finish up, but don't worry about livin', we'll think of something. That goes for you too, Sodapop! You need to start working on getting your GED just like I did."

Soda winced a little at the idea. "I don't know. I'm too dumb for school."

"No you aint!" Two-Bit told him.

I looked up at Two-Bit, furrowed my brow a little bit and questioned, "Seriously, who are you and what have you done with our friend, Two-Bit?"

Two-Bit laughed and shoved his hands into the pockets of his black pants. "All those times you gave me great advice, I was listening."

"Yeah, right! You were making fun of me!"

"Well, I did that too, but what you said always made sense. After all that's happened, I needed life to make a little more sense."

"I guess you're right about moving." Sodapop announced and gestured towards our eldest brother. "Besides, look at how happy Darry looks. I don't think we've seen him that happy since when he was playing football in high school."

"For all he's done for all of us... He's earned this." Two-Bit wisely told the gang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Scout!" Darry called across the yard to me.

I excused myself from the conversation I was in with Kathryn's cousins, and walked over to my brother.

Darry held a half empty flute of champagne in his hand. He threw his arm over my shoulder then slipped me into a playful headlock. "Owen said you have to leave for dinner, but I wanted to talk to you first."

I laughed and looked up at my brother who seemed to be drunk with alcohol and happiness. "Okay, what's up?"

Darry let me loose from his arm noose as he escorted me to the driveway away from the guests. When we were alone he stood back and looked at me with a grin, but said nothing.

I laughed at the moment of awkwardness. "Darry, are you okay?"

Darry smiled, "You know … I want to have a daughter, and I want her to be just like you!"

My heart pounded with happiness from the kind words. "Awe! That is so sweet."

"I mean it, Scout. I cannot believe how strong and wise you are. After everything you have been through, you never give up."

"You never give up either."

"Yes, I did. When I lost faith in myself," Darry sighed and wouldn't look me in the eye. "I wanted to take the easy road and keep you at Ashford. I forgot how much you love all of us. I ignored what was important in life, but you didn't, and come hell or high water you were going to fight with anyone for what was important to you. That's why you're here… why I wanted you home. I can't start a family of my own and not have you here to share that with me." Darry stepped forward and hugged me tight with one arm, nearly smothering me into his chest. "It means so much to me that you are home and with the Ottavi's wedding gift… Sissy, can you believe all this? This new house is really going to change things for us, all of us."

I turned my head to answer him as my cheek pressed against his tuxedo shirt. "Sure will, Darry."

"Are you happy?"

I paused a moment. "Honestly? Yeah. I'm probably the happiest I've been in a real long time."

"Me too, Sissy." Darry leaned down and kissed the top of my head before letting me go.

"Scout, are you ready to go?" Owen called out as he walked up the driveway with his car keys in his hand.

Darry grinned from ear to ear and announced. "Yeah, she's ready!"

Then he seemed to be channeling my father as he stepped towards Owen and spoke to him in a fatherly tone, "You listen up young man. I want you to be sweet and respectful tonight, and have her home by curfew or you'll have me to deal with! Understood? "

Owen laughed at my brother's idle threat. "Okay, but any more glasses of champagne and I think Kathryn will have to do your fighting for you."

Darry grabbed the young man in a hug causing some of his drink to splash out over the side of his glass. "Owen! Thank you for all you have done for my kid brothers and Sissy and me. It's gonna get better real soon, don't you think?"

Owen wiggled out of the hug, stepped back from Darry and grabbed my hand. "Yes sir. New house, new neighborhood, new baby. Who could ask for anything more." 

"Hey! Where do you think you are sneaking off to?" Kathryn called out as she and her parents came around the corner of the house to join the three of us in the driveway.

"It's time for Prom." I said with a grin.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Ottavi called to her husband. "Hurry and get the camera, the kids are leaving for the dance."

Arthur laughed. "The camera? We have a professional photographer today, we don't need our camera. Wait just a moment, Scout!" Mr. Ottavi walked to the backyard.

Kathryn stepped towards me and hugged me one last time before she smoothed out my hair with her hands and smiled. "I am so happy you are back in Tulsa. Your brother is just a bear to deal with when you are not here to charm some sense into him."

Before I could answer Casey's voice called out from behind Kathryn. "You weren't planning on sneaking out without saying goodbye, were you?"

I looked behind my sister-in-law to see the whole gang coming to join us.

"Yep!" I answered my friend in jest.

"Not without a hug you weren't" Two-Bit declared before he grabbed me and Owen into one big hug. "Ya'll have fun tonight, and no making any babies. Ya'hear me?"

Owen and I blushed.

"Yeah, don't be acting like ol'Darry and Kathryn," Sodapop said with a grin.

"No worries, I'll be on my best behavior." Owen assured my brother.

"It's not you were are worried about." Steve joked and gave me a little punch in the arm.

Mr. Ottavi and the photographer joined us in the driveway as Mrs. Ottavi announced, "one last picture of the Curtis family!"

My brothers and Kathryn crowded around Owen and me for a few photos. Mrs. Ottavi made one final announcement, "Now everyone! Come on, all the gang!"

I laughed at the older lady calling all of us, in our fancy clothes, a gang. Everyone crowded together and said 'cheese' on cue.

The gang separated and Ponyboy gave me a final hug. "Even if you can be at home. I'm glad you are back."

"Thanks Pony." I said. "I'll be by the house as soon as I am allowed to. You keep it all picked up till I get there, you hear?"

"Yeah, I hear you." Pony laughed a little.

"Come here, Sissy!" Sodapop, who had also had a bit too much champagne, wrapped his arms around me into a hug and lifted me off the ground. "You better behave! I'm serious about only having one pregnant sister at a time!"

"Soda!" I scolded him for insinuating I may be misbehaving that badly this evening. "I already told you, I'll be good. I just got home and I aint fixin' to get sent away again."

"Leave her alone, Little Buddy." Darry told my brother then pulled Owen and me aside. Darry stared at Owen and I for a moment before he spoke. "Take good care of her."

"I will, and I will have her back by curfew." Owen agreed with an assuring grin.

"No. Not just tonight. I mean for you to take good care of her for the rest of her life. You need to look after her. Don't let me down."

Owen's face was serious as he spoke to my brother. "Yes, Sir. I will, I promise to do whatever it takes to keep her happy and safe."

Darry reached up with his free hand and grabbed Owen affectionately by the back of the neck. "I know you will. You're a good man. I trust you."

The strong show of emotion from my brother brought a tear to my eye and I couldn't help but hug him again. "I love you, Darry. Congratulations on everything!"

"I love you too, Sissy." Darry hugged me back and cleared his throat as he let me go. "Okay, you kids go on now. Have fun! Be good!"

Darry, with the gang behind him, stayed standing in the driveway keeping watch over the two of us until Owen and I waved goodbye from the car.

Owen drove away from the Ottavi's neighborhood, smiling from ear to ear. "This day has been amazing, almost unreal if you think about it, and it's only half over!"

"I know, it seems like days have passed since I was at Ashford."

"I can't believe we left there for a luncheon and ended up at Darry's wedding."

"You're telling me! The only thing that would have shocked me more is if I ended up at my own wedding!"

Owen laughed with me.

I asked, "Did you have a good time?"

Owen sighed, "I had the best time! It was an honor to be a part of the wedding and the announcement and everything. I really love being with you and your family. You are really lucky to have great brothers. They love you a lot."

"They love you," I looked at the new ring on my finger, "and someday they are going to be your brothers too."

"I feel like they already are."

A moment of silence passed before I spoke the thoughts on my mind. "Wow! I can't imagine what it would be like to have so much money that you could pay for a wedding and a house as a wedding gift in the same week!"

"That would be incredible."

I thought about the group of girls from Ashford who formed the Wealth Bachelors Club and what they had said about my boyfriend's wealth. "From what I hear you already know."

"What are you talking about?" Owen questioned me from the driver's seat.

"Lacey says you have a million dollars in your bank account."

Owen cracked up laughing. "I hope you didn't believe her, because that's a lot of money!"

I didn't respond.

Owen knew I believed her. "I'm not saying that I don't have a lot of money. I just don't have a million dollars."

"Why would she think that you did?"

"Cause she's crazy!"

We both laughed at his comment then I looked at my new ring and asked sweetly. "I am promised to marry you someday, so … do I get to know truth?"

"The truth about what?" Owen played coy to tease me.

"You know what I am talking about!"

Owen answered, "The Jasper family business, my father and grandfather are probably worth over a million dollars, but not me."

"So, someday you will be worth a million."

"Maybe someday, but right now I have to work for it like everyone else. Of course, I get paid more than any other employee, but my family doesn't believe in just giving their heirs everything without high expectations."

"But there's no one else to inherit it, so frankly Lacey isn't wrong."

"True, but let's say I have a son someday, my Dad could change the Will and have it all go to his grandson. Also, if I didn't work and show interest in the company they could just sell the company and enjoy the cash for themselves."

"But when they die you would get that cash so what's the difference?"

"If I was a bad kid … there would be no guarantee I would inherit anything, property or cash. They could give all the money to charity and leave me broke. If I was bad, which I'm not, so…" Owen paused a second for thought. "I actually will be worth a million dollars someday, but I have a long way to go."

"If it's okay for me to ask, how much are you worth today?"

Owen stayed modest with his answer. "Let's just say... If I married you today I could easily buy you a new car, move you into a big house, and pay a maid to clean it for you."

"Wow! I think I have about three dollars to my name!"

Owen laughed, "Save your three dollars because as long as you're with me I'll be paying the bills."

I smiled and grabbed my date's hand. "What do I have to do to pay you back?"

Owen grinned slyly as he copied Mr. Ottavi's words from earlier in the day. "Scout, I'm not a bank."

"Fine," I jokingly rolled my eyes at his cleverness. "So, we are meeting everyone for dinner at the Club?"

"First, we have to stop by my house so my parents can take pictures, then dinner, then we are going to Prom and after that we are going to stop by Kirby's house for a little after prom party."

"Not the kind of party I could get into trouble at?" I asked.

"I don't know." Owen joked, "You seem to be able to get in trouble just about anywhere."

"Well, tonight it's your job to keep me out of trouble."

"That sounds like a lot of work!" Owen said as he turned onto an unfamiliar street and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

I looked out the window. "Where are we going?"

"Hold on, you'll see."

I tried to grab the piece of paper out of his hand.

"Hey, act like a lady!" Owen teased as he moved the paper out of my reach and pulled to a stop in front of a craftsman style bungalow. "There it is."

I looked at the baby blue bungalow trimmed out in white paint. It had a detached garage and a white picket fence outlining the backyard. On the sprawling porch was a white wooden porch swing. I looked at Owen for clarification.

"This is Darry's new home. You're the first in your family to see it. Darry and Kathryn haven't even seen it."

My mouth dropped open in surprise then widened into a smile. "It's adorable! I am so happy for them!"

I threw open my car door and in my formal gown crossed the street to stand on the sidewalk in front of my brother's well deserved good fortune.

Owen followed me across the street and stood by my side. "I am happy for all of you! This is just what the Curtis family needed, a new beginning."

I stood on the sidewalk gazing happily at the new home.

Owen stepped behind me and wrapped both of his arms around my waist. He nuzzled his cheek close to my ear and told me, "when we get married I'm going to give you a house twice as big and twice as beautiful and we're going to have kids and we'll go on vacations, not like my parents do. We'll take the children with us to places like Niagara Falls, go see Old Faithful and the Grand Canyon and maybe even go visit Disneyland in California!"

"You don't have to buy me a house any bigger than this. It's perfect." I marveled at the home which looked similar to my parent's home other than the dormer windows in the roof for the second floor bedrooms.

Owen chuckled a little, "Actually, I won't be buying you a house ... I kinda already own one."

I turned around in surprise to look at Owen, "What do you mean, kinda?"

"A few years ago my grandfather's home was put in a trust for me. When he moves out or passes away. I take ownership. I should take you there to see the place, you'll love it. It's huge. Four bedrooms, massive front porch, beautiful woodwork. It was his first funeral parlor, but it's been just a house for as long as I've been alive." Owen said nonchalantly then changed the subject. "So how many kids do you want; two, four, six or eight?"

I giggled at his silliness. "Why can't I choose one, three, five or seven?"

"Because ... you're a twin. I'm a twin. So no doubt we'll be having twins."

"That's not how it works. There is no biological evidence that says all twins only give birth to twins."

"Well ... it's my dream of the future, and we are having twins so tell me how many you want."

I giggled again, "total children or sets of twins?"

"Total, but it has to be an even number."

I laid my head back against Owen's chest and looked up at Darry's new home. "Honestly, I have never thought much about it. I know I want to have more than one, but after that I guess it all just depends on how many you want."

"I want four. Just like your family." Owen said matter of fact.

I spun around and wrapped my arms around the waist of my possible future husband. "Alright then, if you are paying the bills, four children it is!"

"Scout, I love you more than anyone in the world. I promise you, we will build a life together." Owen cradled my head in his hands and passionately kissed me on the neighborhood sidewalk where everyone could see before he told me. "You are my forever!"

I felt a warm flush of happy emotion surge through my body. I grabbed Owen's hands in mine. I squinted in the late afternoon sun. "Sometimes I feel like you can give me everything, but I can't give you anything back."

Owen closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the top of my head and paused in thought before he spoke. "After Oliver died ... I really couldn't find myself truly caring about another person ever again. You don't understand how you changed that." Owen lifted his head and looked me in the eyes, "Scout Curtis, you turned my world upside down, and you gave me my life back."

"I do truly love you, Owen Jasper."

"I know, that's the best part!" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

By the time we parked in the driveway at Owen's house his mother was already tipsy and drunk for the day. Through the open car window we heard her call out from the front door. "Owen!"

Angela stepped out the front door with Olivia in tow. "Come now, you two, let us see how cute you two are together."

While Mrs. Jasper walked across the driveway, in her mint green belted dress and heels, Owen opened my car door and offered his hand to help me to my feet.

Olivia, dressed in shorts and a white short sleeve button up shirt, rushed up to us. "Scout, your dress is beautiful."

I squatted down to be at the child's level when I replied, "Thank you! Your brother bought this for me."

"That's cause he loves you." Olivia told me. "He tells me that all the time."

With a wide grin I told her, "Yes he does, and he loves you too."

Olivia smiled back and gave her older brother a hug around his legs.

Owen scooped his sister up into his arms and asked, "Have you been good while I was gone?"

Mrs. Jasper interrupted. "Owen, put her down! You'll wrinkle your clothes. Olivia, leave him alone! He's here to have his picture taken with Scout, not with you."

Owen knew his mother's words were harsh, so he made a suggestion. "Why don't you take a few pictures of the three of us and then a few of Scout and me?"

"Owen, she is not properly dressed for a photo!"

"Mother, she's fine. She's seven, not seventy!"

Angela pulled Olivia out of Owen's arms and set her feet on the ground. Then the woman began to fuss with Owen's attire. "You look a bit disheveled yourself. Why don't you have your jacket on, and where is your bow tie? I thought you were at a formal luncheon?"

Owen gently brushed his mother's hands away. "Mother, I am capable of dressing myself. Let me get my jacket out of the car."

I noticed Owen didn't share with his mother that the luncheon had turned into a wedding and two big announcements for the Curtis family.

"Don't you two look adorable?" Johnathan Jasper, dressed in slacks and a button up shirt, approached with the family camera in his hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Jasper." I replied as he kissed my cheek and gave me a quick hug.

Mrs. Jasper then realized she had not properly greeted me, so she stumbled towards me, hugged me tightly with both arms and I could smell the alcohol on her breath. As she let me go she ran her hands down the side of my arms and held my hands in her hands. "You look lovely. I trust you approve of the dress our son bought you?"

"Yes, Ma'am." I replied as I felt the woman squeeze the ring on my left hand.

Angela looked down then raised my hand to show everyone the ring on my finger. "What's this? Is this new?"

Mr. Jasper looked closely at the piece of jewelry then remarked with a big grin. ""It's beautiful. He selected a wonderful stone. Didn't he?"

Mrs. Jasper became flustered. She held tightly to my hand as she asked me. "Owen gave you this?" Without waiting for my answer she asked her husband, "You knew about this?" 

Mr. Jasper replied, "Sure I knew."

I gently pulled my hand from the lady's grasp and took a step away from her.

Owen had put his jacket on, but hadn't tied his bow tie when he walked over to his mother and told her. "I gave it to her today. It's a promise ring, so be nice to your future daughter-in-law."

Angela stood silently stewing with agitation that she was not included in the prior discussion of the ring purchase.

Jonathan asked his son, "I thought you were going to ask her tonight at Prom?"

Owen draped his bow tie around his neck. "I was, till she seemed as if she was actually considering staying at Ashford. Plus, I got to make Lacey jealous with it when we were packing up Scout's things."

"Son, you should be nice to Lacey." Mr. Jasper said, "You know she's had a crush on you since grade school."

"I know." Owen replied with a sigh.

Mrs. Jasper turned towards me in question. "So … congratulations are in order?"

Mr. Jasper put his arm around my shoulder and gave me a little squeeze. "Absolutely, congratulations on being one step closer to being a Jasper."

"Well then, congratulations on your new promise ring!" Mrs. Jasper said with a gesture towards my ring finger.

"What's a promise ring?" Olivia asked, and squinted in the sunshine.

Mr. Jasper lifted his daughter up onto his hip and joked. "It's a ring your father makes his son buy for a girl he loves when he's terrified his son is going to buy her an engagement ring too soon."

Olivia laughed even though she didn't understand why her father's comments were funny.

Owen turned around from the car window with his bow tie tied. "Is this straight?" He asked me.

I reached up, straightened his tie a little more, and noticed his mother looking at me as if I had swindled something from her.

"It looks good." I told him and backed away to put some space between us.

Owen noticed and grabbed my hand to keep me from getting too far away. "Does this look better for you, Mother?"

His mother pretended she didn't hear him, and she didn't respond.

Owen ignored the snub and told his father. "Dad, we can go shopping for that engagement ring anytime."

"I'll mark my calendar for some time in the 1970s" Johnathan laughed. "Come on, Mother let's take these photos in the backyard by the pool so the kids can get on with their night." Johnathan tenderly attempted to take hold of his wife's hand, but the woman pulled her hand away. Her husband didn't seem to mind. Instead, he put his hand on her bank and the couple led the children around the side of the house to the backyard.

I held my date's hand, and when we walked through the gate I was surprised to see the orange, green and gold colored cushions set out on the chairs and loungers. I had seen the backyard and pool area before, but not when it was dressed for the summer.

"Mrs. Jasper, the backyard looks lovely." I complimented the lady's choices.

Mrs. Jasper looked back at me, smiled and enjoyed the compliment. "Thank you, Scout. I just bought all new cushions and umbrellas. You know it's important for a lady of my stature to keep up with the trends."

Owen rolled his eyes as I made a mental note of how a home in an upper class neighborhood should be presented.

Mr. Jasper had Owen and I stop near the edge of the pool for our picture. Owen wrapped his arm around my lower back and the two of us stood tall and smiled as Mr. Jasper snapped a few photos.

"All done." Johnathan announced.

"Wait! Dad, take one more!" Owen requested. Unexpectedly, he reached down behind my knees and picked me up off my feet.

Olivia let out a silly giggle that made Owen and I smile bigger.

Mr. Jasper snapped two more photos. "Wonderful, son. Just like the photo in the paper from the Winter Formal."

Owen set me back down on my feet and called Olivia over to his side.

Olivia ran over as Owen swept her off her feet and placed her on his hip. The three of us leaned in close to each other and posed for the photos.

"All done!" Mr. Jasper announced as he advanced the film inside the camera.

"How about I take one of all of you?" I asked as I gestured at the Jasper family members.

"Ok," Mrs. Jasper agreed, "first take one of us with just Owen then Olivia can join us."

I received a quick lesson on how to use the camera then I took a few photos of Owen and his parents, then the entire family and two more of just Owen and Olivia. When I finished Mrs. Jasper took the camera and read the film counter.

Unexpectedly, Angela snapped loudly at her husband, "Johnathan, there are still two frames left on this roll!"

Johnathan responded softly in hopes to calm his intoxicated wife, "No problem. Scout, why don't you take a few of me and the Misses?"

"Okay." I agreed.

Mr. Jasper held his wife close and just after I announced, 'say cheese' he hugged his wife tight and gave her a big kiss on the cheek as I snapped the photo.

Mrs. Jasper seemed uncomfortable with the affection as she pushed him away and hurried towards me. "Let's see if the roll is empty."

She grabbed the camera from my outstretched hand and walked back into the home in a huff without check the film counter.

"Don't let her fool you, Scout." Her husband told me. "The first photo she and I ever took I stole a kiss from her just like that one and in return she stole my heart."

I looked over at Owen and noticed him roll his eyes in disgust.

Nervous that his father has seen his son's actions I generously replied, "That is so sweet!"

Mr. Jasper knew his son's feelings towards his mother, and he grabbed Owen's shoulder to get his son's attention and Johnathan looked at me. "When I see how much Owen loves you I see his mother and I many years ago. We were absolutely smitten with each other, but her illness has gotten in the way. I know this." Mr. Jasper looked at his son. "A love like ours and what you and Scout have is for better or for worse. I pray every night that your 'worse' is behind you two."

Owen's father noticed his son step away and lean against the patio table. Johnathan knew Owen was attempting to ignore the sentiments he was sharing so the older man looked me in the eye. "On the inside, my son is not as tough as he pretends to be, so you take good care of him. Ok, Darling?"

I blushed at the slightly uncomfortable conversation before answering, "yes, Sir."

"And don't let his bullheadedness get in the way of how much you love each other. When it come to him and his mother they are quite alike."

Owen straightened up. "Come on, Dad! Don't compare me to her."

Johnathan responded lightheartedly, "Both of them can hold a grudge for a long time."

Owen began to get visibly angry. "She killed my brother!"

Mr. Jasper tried to reason with his son. "Yes she did, but she wasn't well. Someday she'll get better and you'll meet the real mother she used to be."

Owen didn't want to stick around to hear again about his father's undying love for his mother. "Yeah, well Oliver will never get the chance to get better, maybe you ought to spend more time thinking about him than her." Owen grabbed my hand and pulled hard to get me to follow him. "Come on, Scout. We're outta here!"

Owen's father yelled back to his son, "Owen, I'm sorry. I just want everything to get better with the two of you! We can't change what happened, but we can choose to make better what will happen."

Owen was walking so fast I had to run on the trot of my feet in order to keep pace in my high heels. My date held my car door open, waited for me to sit down, then slammed the door shut before getting into the car himself. Without a word he started the car and headed towards the country club.

For a few minutes I pondered if I should say anything or just sit in silence. I knew how much Owen loved his father, but hated his father's forgiveness of his mother's actions. I looked at Owen and told him. "I am sorry it all has to be so complicated for you."

Owen exhausted a laugh out loud and looked at me with an unexpected grin. "Compared to what you've had to deal with … it's not that complicated." Owen grabbed my hand and his attitude grew sour again. "Don't worry about all that. It's pretty common for my mom to have ill behavior and my father to try to make it all seem okay."

I thought about the situation for a moment and then responded, "Sometimes we think our lives are falling apart, then all of a sudden what was a struggle is revealed as a path. Even though it's the worst possible thing, if you are patient and you look hard enough there's often a silver lining."

"That!" Owen said abruptly, "That right there is why I love you!"

"Sure you do, but have you stopped to think about why you do? Have you considered that without us having common tragedies would we have ever fallen in love?"

"I hate to think of it that way." Owen said quietly.

"Owen… I'm not saying you have to forgive your mother, but maybe you need to let your father love her for him to see the real woman she's become."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like…the more you try to push him away from her the stronger their love will fight for them. Maybe your dad's struggle with you makes him fear you don't love him, so he clings even tighter to your mom because he'd rather lose one of you then both of you."

"I had never thought about it that way. Maybe you're right."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Owen and I walked into the private dining room at the country club. Around the table sat the other couples we were joining for the dance; Matt and Mary, Alex and Whitney, Pete and Bethany, Kirby and Charlotte.

"Clean sweep has arrived!" Kirby yelled out when he noticed Owen.

Owen's face turn red as he escorted me to my chair. Before I sat down I quietly asked. "Why are you 'clean sweep'?" 

"Just ignore him." Owen said as he pulled out my chair.

Kirby answered for his friend, "Because this kid has managed to have a date for Senior Prom every year since Freshman year!"

"That's gotta be another school record he holds." Alex joked.

Kirby warned me, "Better keep your guard up, Scout. He's a real Casanova."

"No I'm not." Owen answered with a silly grin. "Quit trying to get me in trouble."

When my date sat down I leaned closer to him and softly asked, "Besides Charlotte, who else have you taken to Prom?"

"Don't worry about it. Not her." Owen knew I was thinking about Lacey McGovern.

Alex overheard our conversation. He laughed and teased, "Oh, Scout gets the cold shoulder on that one."

Owen good naturedly defended himself, "No, I just don't think you should talk about past dates with your current girl."

"Awe, that's so sweet." Alex teased again as his date, Whitney, shushed him.

"Don't worry too much, Scout." Kirby looked across the table at me. "He didn't ask them all out. His freshman year he was actually asked by a _girl_!"

"Cassandra Rose!" Pete announced the girl's name in a singsong fashion.

"Now, that's a story!" Matt chimed into the conversation. "I bet that's a date you don't want to remember."

Owen rubbed his brow with his hand because he knew his friends weren't going to change the subject anytime soon.

"See Scout," Kirby explained, "we were all jealous Freshman year when that curvy seventeen year old cheerleader asked him to Prom."

"Ugh, not this story again." Whitney rolled her eyes and rested her head in her hand to show her boredom with the story.

Pete told me, "We though O was the luckiest guy on the planet when she asked him out. Then we found out she really just wanted him for his body."

"Literally!" Kirby said, "she practically tore his shirt off in the parking lot just to make her old boyfriend jealous."

"Poor boy was used and abused." Pete joked.

"Alright, alright." Owen grinned and tried to get his friends to end their teasing.

Kirby laughed, "Man, she sure was disappointed when she didn't get anything from Owen, or get her boyfriend back that night."

"Okay, knock it off guys," Owen gently told his friends. "I wasn't that into her."

"Talk about a cold shoulder," Mary looked over at me. "She wouldn't even shake her pompoms for him the whole next football season." 

The room burst into laughter.

Bethany joined the conversation, "Tell Scout about the girl you took to Prom your Sophomore year. That's a sweet story. What was that girl's name?"

"Shirley Watkins." Owen happily answered.

Bethany leaned across the table, and proceeded to tell me the story. "She's this quiet girl who lived on Owen's street, but she went to the Catholic School downtown. So he's out cutting his lawn the morning of the dance, and he sees her walking down the street kind of crying to herself. Of course, Owen asks her 'what's the matter'..."

"Leave it to O to want to fix everything." Pete interrupted.

Bethany smiled at her boyfriend to agree with him then continued, "He learns that it's her senior year and she's never been to Prom. Her boyfriend, who enlisted in the Marines, was supposed to be home that weekend to take her, but instead he called to tell her he couldn't be there because his unit was unexpectedly leaving for their tour in Vietnam."

Pete interrupted his date again, "So, Owen digs his tuxedo out of his closet, gets a limo and driver from the funeral home and decided to be her date for the night."

"What was I supposed to do?" Owen asked rhetorically. "She was a nice girl who just got bad news. I couldn't let her miss her Senior Prom."

"So superman flew in and saved her!" Kirby said.

"I think that's sweet." I told my date and grabbed his hand.

Pete reached across the table and grabbed a roll from the bread basket. "That's what he is good at. Taking care of everyone before himself."

"Not necessarily," Owen defended himself with a grin. "Today I got something I needed." Owen raised my hand above the table showing off his recent purchase. "I gave Scout a promise ring, and she accepted it!" 

While the other kids congratulated us, I watched Bethany and Charlotte exchange a glance with each other. I shrugged off the idea that they may have been thinking something other than congratulations and refocused on the cheers.

"Congratulations! I can't say I am surprised by the news. I thought I may have been hearing the distant sound of wedding bells!" Peter joked, which sparked a new conversation.

"Speaking of wedding bells..." Owen excitedly told his friends of my new sister-in-law, the new baby, and my new living arrangements in Tulsa.

_

Following dinner, I noticed Bethany and Charlotte exchange another inquisitive glance at each other before Bethany announced, "You all excuse us. Charlotte and I are going to powder our noses."

I watched as both of their dates stood up to help the ladies from their chairs.

Bethany looked at me with a sweet smile. "Scout, why don't you join us?"

Before I could decide an answer to the question Owen was already on his feet and ready to help me up from my chair. I stood up, thanked my date, and quietly followed the girls to the powder room. Once the door closed behind us the two girls turned towards me with an unexpected excitement.

"Let's see the ring!" Bethany exclaimed with a wide smile. I presented my hand to show the girls the ring. Bethany commented, "It's beautiful! How exciting for you!"

"I can't believe he didn't tell us about this!" Charlotte added, "We are really happy for you and Owen. You two are such an adorable couple."

"Thanks." I said with apprehension.

Bethany reached into her purse and pulled out her powder compact case. She nodded towards Charlotte then turned and focused on her image in the mirror.

Charlotte also pulled her compact out of her clutch then she pulled on my arms forcing me to face her. "Look here," She said and began to lightly powder my nose and cheeks as she spoke. "Scout, I need to apologize to you. When we first met, and for far too long, I wasn't very kind to you."

I attempted to accept the apology, "that's okay."

"No, it's not! I've known Owen nearly my whole life, and I knew right away that he was absolutely smitten with you, but I couldn't accept that. I was jealous for a long time, and I was wrong. I should have seen what was best for Owen instead of feeling sorry for myself. For months I hadn't been a good friend to you or Owen, and both of you have never been anything but nice to me."

Bethany turned around to join the conversation. "Pete reminds us all the time that after Oliver died Owen kept to himself, worked way too much for his Dad, and almost seemed to have to force himself to be happy. Then you showed up and that all changed."

"Everyone could tell right away that you changed him," Charlotte added. 

I lightheartedly joked, "Well, I certainly added a lot of drama to his life."

"But none of it has been your fault." Bethany assured me. "He knows that. We all know that. Besides, sometimes drama like that can add clarity to the way you think about life. I know it has added clarity to mine. Some nights I think of all you have gone through and I don't take things for granted as much as I used to."

"That's true. I feel the same way." Charlotte agreed with her friend. "You know I was Owen's date to Prom Junior year."

"I know." I nodded my head.

"I was a spoiled, horrible date. In hindsight, all I did was complain and make Owen miserable, but he was still a perfect gentleman the whole night and every day after."

"What Charlotte is trying to say is that you are a perfect fit for him. He really loves you."

Charlotte laughed at a memory, "You should've seen him fussing over which dress was good enough to buy you for the dance. It took me almost the entire night to convince him to buy this gown. The store clerks thought he was adorable stressing over all of the details."

"Thank you for helping him. I do love this dress." I said. "And thank you for the apologies too. I know you are important friends to Owen."

"And to you!" Charlotte gently grabbed both of my hands. "All of us cheerleaders are a tight group of friends."

I looked at both of the girls to attempt to figure out what Charlotte meant before making and assumption. "I still need to try out."

Charlotte smiled and told me, "We have already met and decided that you've earned the spot."

"I don't know." I said hesitantly, "That doesn't sound fair."

"Whoever told you life was fair?" Charlotte asked rhetorically with a grin as she and Bethany lead the way out of the powder room. 

After the dance we headed to Kirby's house for an after Prom party. The street was lined with cars as couples arrived to join the party. Owen and I met up with Pete and Bethany on the sidewalk. Bethany handed me a paper bag with little brown handles that were tied together with a bow.

"What's this?" I asked as I accepted the gift.

"It's a pool party, and this is your new swimsuit." Bethany grinned and winked at my boyfriend. "Owen bought it for you." 

I opened up the bag and pulled out the baby blue bikini swim suit. My face turned red. "Owen, I can't wear this!"

"Yes you can." He said with a large grin.

"It's a two piece!"

"You'll look great." Owen said confidently.

"My brothers would kill me for wearing this!"

"Your brothers aren't here." Owen reminded me.

Bethany ceased the debate by grabbing my wrist and pulling me away from the boys. "Come on. Mrs. Kirby let's the girls change inside the house. You're wearing the suit."

I stuffed the suit back into the paper bag and followed Bethany into a bedroom in the home where other girls, including Charlotte and Whitney, were changing. Both girls had stepped out of their dresses and were half way into their bikinis. I'm sure my face grew red with bashfulness upon seeing so many girls in there undergarments or less.

Charlotte slipped on the rest of her bathing suit and walked over to me to unzip my dress. "Tick tock, Scout! Curfew is looming and the men are impatiently waiting for us."

A few of the girls in the room giggled.

As discreetly as I could I removed my brazier and replaced it with my new bikini top. As I was undressing from the waist down the bedroom door swung open and three more girls walked in, quickly removed their gowns, and tossed them on the growing pile of dresses on the bed. I noticed that none of the girls in the room were concerned with the lack of privacy. I slipped on my bikini bottom and tossed my gown in the pile like everyone else.

"Let's go," Bethany grabbed my hand and pulled me into the hallway and down the staircase.

As we walked through the home I was very conscious of how exposed my body felt. I had never owned or wore a bikini before or paraded around in my 'underwear' in front of my friends.

Bethany and I walked out the back door to the patio beside the pool. Mrs. Kirby had the backyard decorated with charming strings of lights that hung overhead. I could see a table with punch and snacks and lounge chairs filed with teenagers. I noticed all of the young men were wearing their swimming trunks and every girl was wearing a bikini, some of them more revealing than the one Owen had provided me.

"Scout!" Alex called my name as he and Matt rushed over to my side, "can you swim?"

Confidently, I answered 'yes' as I heard Owen's voice yell from across the pool, "Don't answer that!"

Immediately, Alex lunged forward and grabbed my legs as Matt grabbed me underneath my arms, and the two of them tossed me into the deep end of the pool.

Instinctively, I closed my eyes and held my breath as the cool water engulfed and cleansed my skin. I kicked my legs and returned to the top of the water. I where I took a large inhale of fresh air, and wiped the water and wet hair away from my face.

Through the well-lit pool water I noticed a tall young man swimming underwater in my direction. He surfaced a few inches from my face and I realized it was Owen. He grinned and wiped the water from his face. "I'm sorry, I should have warned you. Those two have an odd tradition of throwing my dates into the pool."

"It's okay. The water feels good. Plus, now fewer people can see me in this swim suit."

"You look beautiful." Owen told me then he leaned in, rubbed his nose against the side of mine, and kissed my lips. He kicked his feet to stay afloat while his hands reached out and touched my torso near my bikini top then he ran his hands along my skin to my hips. The sensation caused me to giggle and pull away from his kiss.

I teased, "I don't think my mother would approve of the swim suit choice you made for her little girl."

"Sure she does! I asked her to let me know if she didn't approve, and she never said a word about it."

I playfully splashed Owen in the face.

"Alright, alright." Owen put his hands up to stop me from splashing him again. "It's the opinions of Ponyboy and Darry I worry about the most. That's why I didn't get you the itsy bitsy teeny one I wanted to."

"I'm glad you didn't get me the teeny weeny one!" I said with a giggle of embarrassment.

Owen gestured towards my face and told me, "You should probably know that your mascara is running."

I touched my fingers to my face and noticed the black ink on my fingers. I sunk back under the water and rubbed my face hoping to erase the make-up streaks.

When I surfaced, the friends we had gone to dinner with were all swimming nearby. I noticed the other girls make-up was in perfect placement because they had been able to use the stairs to enter the pool.

Bethany reached over with her wet hand to help brush away the remaining steaks from my face.

Charlotte said, "I just hate getting thrown into the pool! We're ladies, not twelve year old boys!"

"No hard feelings, Scout?" Alex asked.

"No hard feelings" I answered then playfully splashed a wave of water towards the boy. Truth was, I was happy to be fitting in with Owen's friends better than I had before leaving for Ashford.

Alex shook away the drops of water on his face, and smiled towards Owen, "I like her. I think she's the best girlfriend you've ever had."

"Hey!" Charlotte playfully snapped.

Owen smiled back at his friend. "I think so too."

A few minutes before my curfew, Owen and I stood together on the front steps of the Ottavi home.

I happily sighed. "I can't believe how wonderful this day has been, a promise ring, the dance, a new home and sister-in-law with a baby on the way." 

"Your first bikini." Owen said and raised his eyebrows and gawked at me.

"And my first bikini," I added with a blush, "I really think this was one of the best days of my life."

"Me too" Owen said as he grabbed my hand in his.

I looked at the Ottavi's front door and remembered the reason why Owen wasn't able to drop me of at my own home. "All of this happiness, but on Monday I have to go back to the courtroom to listen to James' twisted lies."

"Don't worry about it." Owen held tightly to my hand. "Just be sure to listen well and be ready to confidently tell the jury that everything he said was a figment of his imagination."

I nervously bit my lower lip then questioned, "Can you imagine what would happen if he was let free?"

Owen shook his head and laughed a little, "Sometimes I think you and Darry are more alike than you and Ponyboy."

"What?" I questioned in disbelief.

"Don't spend so much time worrying about what might happen. Just focus on right now, otherwise you are going to drive yourself crazy."

"It's not like I do it on purpose. It just happens!"

The sound of the front door opening interrupted our conversation. Mr. Ottavi appeared, smiling with his pipe in his hand as he teased, "Scout, is this young man bothering you?"

"No Sir, he's been a perfect gentleman." I said pulled my hand out of Owen's grasp.

"Good to hear. Why don't you kids finish up with your goodbyes then Scout come on inside the house." Mr. Ottavi turned around and walked back into the dimly lit house, but left the front door wide open.

Without concern of being seen by my new guardians Owen gently cradled my face in his hands so I would look straight at him. "I love you more than anything or anyone. Trust me! James is going behind bars where he belongs, and this next year is going to amazing."

"I love you too, and I trust you. I just tend to look over my shoulder more than I should have to."

"When you do. I'll be there watching out for you." Then he kissed me to keep me from presenting a rebuttal. Owen released me from his kiss and told me, "I love you. I'll call you tomorrow."

I stood quietly on the porch and watched my boyfriend leave for the night. When I could no longer see his car I looked out across the dark lawn and gazed at the large homes on the other side of the street. The view was a stark contrast from the vacant lot and industrial buildings I saw from the front porch of the home I grew up in. I thought for a moment about how that view from my childhood was destined to become a distant memory. Now, for the first time in my life I could imagine the view in front of me being the scenery my children would see as they played outside on their front porch. The image and hopefulness brought me comfort.

I walked into the Ottavi's home for the night, and Mr. Ottavi appeared from the living room and locked the front door behind me.

Mrs. Ottavi followed him into the foyer dressed in her night gown and robe. "Did you have a wonderful time?"

"I had a wonderful day. I can't remember having a day this great since before my parent's died."

"You must be exhausted." Arthur suggested.

"I sure am."

Mrs. Ottavi walked towards the stairs. "Let's get you settled in to your room."

I followed the lady up the stairs as she told me, "Darry brought your things to your room. I hope you don't mind, but I did unpack for you so you could feel more at home."

"Thank you." I replied softly.

"This will be your room." Dorothy gestured to the interior of a bedroom at the front of the house. I peeked around the doorjamb to see a white four post bed covered by a light pink canopy top. On one wall sat a white dresser and on another wall was a small vanity table with a mirror. Dorothy walked over to one of two doors in the room. She opened the first and told me, "Here is your closet." The lady opened a second door. "Here is your bathroom. It is shared with the bedroom next door which is Kathryn's bedroom. I hope these accommodations will be satisfactory."

I gently smiled. "Yes, ma'am."

"Ma'am or Mom, feel free to call me either one if you'd like." Dorothy walked over to me. "I hope I am not being to forward, but I want you to know that I feel like your mom would want me to take the very best care of you as if you were my own daughter."

I smiled at the memory of my mother. I could imagine her telling Mrs. Ottavi not to fuss too much over me, but I didn't want Mrs. Ottavi to know that. "Yes Ma'am, she would."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Before I went down to join the Ottavi's for breakfast I paused at the top of the staircase. I was still disappointed in myself that hours earlier I had awaken the couple with a terrifying scream from a nightmare that I couldn't fully recall. Even though the older couple was gracious in forgiving me and calming me down I was still embarrassed.

Dressed in my Sunday clothes I quietly descended the stairs. I stopped once more in the hallway to check my image in the mirror before I continued on to the kitchen. I walked into the room to find Mr. Ottavi sitting at the kitchen table, sipping coffee and reading the Sunday paper. Mrs. Ottavi was sitting next to him. She looked up from buttering her piece of toast. "Good morning, Scout."

Mr. Ottavi lowered and folded the newspaper he was reading. "Good morning."

"Good morning." I walked over to the table and sat down. "Listen, I want to apologize again for…"

"No need to apologize." Mr. Ottavi raised his hand to encourage me to cease my apology.

"But…" I tried to plead my case to be able to share my regret.

"Scout, you are not the first person to have a nightmare in this house. Plus, Dorothy and I are not foolish. We are both aware of the trauma you have gone through, and don't forget, I have seen firsthand how trauma can affect you. We knew what we were getting into." Mr. Ottavi said with a wink and a smile.

I lowered my head in shame and thought about the night Dally was shot dead in the streets of my neighborhood, and my mind played tricks on me.

"Young lady, there will be none of that!" Dorothy sweetly directed me.

I looked up to get a clarification of what I should not have done.

"There will be no sadness for the things you cannot control. What you have seen and been through may take years to fix. You are not going to get better overnight, and that's okay." Dorothy reached over and grabbed my hand to comfort me. "My brother struggled with similar nightmares after the war in Europe. Trust me, time will heal you."

"And you are not alone." Arthur told me. "We want to help you, so let us. Okay?"

"Okay," I answered and smiled gently even though I had no idea how they could help me if I couldn't seem to help myself.

Mrs. Ottavi declared with a grin. "Good! Step one in getting better is to be social! This morning we are meeting up with your brothers to see the new home, and then we are going shopping! We have a big day, so help yourself to whatever you'd like for breakfast."

"Thank you, I will." I said as I grabbed a knife and a piece of toast. "Owen and I drove by the house yesterday. It looked real nice."

"You are going to love the inside. It is an adorable home." Mrs. Ottavi said with excitement.

"Are you excited about moving?" Arthur asked me.

I paused a moment before sharing my thoughts. "I love the new house, and I am super happy for Darry and Kathryn. They deserve a home like that… I suppose I am happy for everyone. It's just ... strange to think about not living in my home. I have a lot of memories there. It's the only home I have ever known, and I won't ever spend the night there again."

"I am sure I can arrange for an overnight or two before the move." Mr. Ottavi assured me.

I smiled in relief. "That would be wonderful. I know it's not that fancy of a house, but it meant everything to my mom and dad."

"You know we've met them before." Dorothy said.

I perked up. "You have?"

"Yes, on a few occasions. We've sat next to them during a few football games, and then at the football banquet during Ryn and Darry's senior year. Your parents were a lovely couple, and we could tell that they loved all of you very much."

Arthur added, "As I recall, you kids were all they talked about. I remembered when I asked them if they had any more children and they said, Sodapop, Ponyboy and Scout. After hearing your names I didn't know what to say next, but now that we know you, your names seem much more normal then they did that day."

Mrs. Ottavi told me, "They said you were their only daughter, and they called you their bonus baby."

I laughed at the memory and proudly told my story. "By the time my mom was pregnant with Ponyboy she figured she knew everything she'd need to know about having a baby, so she didn't go to the doctor. She didn't know I was tagging along. My dad said they just thought Ponyboy was wild, and was gonna be a bigger handful than Soda the way he was always kicking and moving in the womb. In fact, That's how he got his name. One day my mom said the baby was acting like a racehorse waiting to be born and my dad, who said he always knew his baby's were boys, said she was going to give birth to a pony boy. They even called him that before he was born. Then seven minutes after my brother was born I showed up as a surprise. My dad named me Scout because he figured I had to be an adventurer to come to a crazy family with three boys."

Mrs. Ottavi inquired, "How about Sodapop? How did he get his name?"

I laughed. "When my mom was pregnant with him the only thing she craved was Sodapop. So dad would bring her a bottle every evening after work and pat her belly and say 'here ya go, Sodapop'. The name just stuck."

"And Darry?" Mrs. Ottavi asked.

"That's an easy one. Since my parents were both orphans they decided their first son would be a junior that way if they ever got separated he would be able to find them again."

"I didn't know your parents were orphans." Mrs. Ottavi said with empathy in her voice.

"Yeah. That's how they met. My dad lived in a children's home in Missouri. When he was born his mother wasn't married. She tried to keep him, but when he was about three she died of a fever. He was sent to the home and never adopted. He said it was because the ladies who worked there loved him so much they wouldn't let him go. Then when he was seventeen my mom showed up from another children's home in Iowa. Her home had burned to the ground leaving all the orphans orphaned again. Everyone from that home was separated so she was shipped of by bus to Missouri with just the clothes she was wearing and her hair still smelled like smoke."

"How old was she?" Dorothy asked.

"Sixteen. That's when they met. My dad drove the head lady to the bus stop to pick my mom up and it was love at first sight. My mom got off the bus and my dad asked her if he could take her bag. She said she had no bag to take, so then dad says, 'then I'll take your hand instead'. He held her hand and walked her to the car. A year later my parents were married in the backyard of that children's home. A few months after that Darry was born and a few weeks after that my dad got a job at the steel mill, and my parents moved to Tulsa."

Arthur told me, "So they were survivors, just like you."

I sat back in my chair. "I hadn't ever thought about it that way, but yeah ... maybe."

"Well, it sure sounds like it." Mr. Ottavi said before he sipped his coffee.

Dorothy interjected, "Now that you're with, us your days of having to be tough to survive are over. My daughters were right. I do plan to spoil you while you are here."

I grew a little embarrassed by the promise of attention. "Thank you, but you don't have to do that."

"You are so cute. You think being spoiled is optional." Mrs. Ottavi stood up, and patted me on the top of the head before walking out of the room. "Let's get going. We have to meet your brothers then I have at least two boutiques I want to take you to today."

I looked over at Mr. Ottavi who was grinning at me before he said, "She's persistent, so you best just let her do what she wants."

I kindly smiled back then drank up all of my milk. "Mr. Ottavi? If you don't mind me asking, how did you get Judge Carlson to change his mind so quickly about me moving back home?"

Mr. Ottavi smiled and replied, "If you want to lead a happy life, you need to be sure you have a happy wife!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"When we knew about the baby and that Kathryn wanted to be married this weekend, Dorothy shared the good news with all the ladies in her Bridge Club. Everyone was very happy for us, but then Dorothy reminded everyone that Kathryn was still struggling emotionally, and it was traumatic for her to have to deal with you being sent away. So, the woman all began to offer advice and ask what they could do to help. Now, you don't know Dorothy well enough yet, but you will soon learn that when she wants something for her daughters she fights hard, and maybe a little dirty to get it. So, she pipes up and starts telling the girls that the best way for Ryn to recover is to be able to be with you and Darry every day, but it's impossible because Judge Carlson sent you away and won't allow you to return."

My mouth dropped open in surprise. "Oh my, she actually said that?"

"Yes ma'am! Then the brood of ladies insist that Maureen go straight home and make her husband change his mind and let you move back home for Kathryn's sake … and here you are."

"Wow!" I looked away in thought then asked, "Do you think it's true that Kathryn will begin to feel better if she sees me every day?"

"Absolutely! She worries about you horribly. You know she feels responsible for breaking apart your family, and the only thing to fix that is to return it all to normal."

"I think the last thing she's gonna want to see is my family acting their normal selves."

Arthur laughed with me. "That may be true, but then what family isn't that way. Come on, let's pick up these breakfast dishes, then we need to get going."

I rode in the backseat of the Ottavi's Cadillac and listened to Dorothy gush about the new home she had selected for her daughter. She raved about the honey colored oak trim, and built in buffet in the dining room. She mentioned that the floors matched the trim and were in pristine condition, which is apparently uncommon in a home of this age. I heard that the house had been freshly painted, inside and out, and she believed I was going to love one particular feature just off the kitchen.

As the car pulled into the driveway of the new home I noticed the newlyweds' happily sitting together on the front porch swing. I smiled to myself as Mr. Ottavi parked the car, and opened my car door. I slid off the leather car seat and quickly walked up to the front porch. I giggled at Darry who had his Ray Ban sunglasses on to shade the bright morning sunlight from his bloodshot eyes.

Kathryn joined me in giggling at my brother's condition. "Someone had more champagne then he could handle yesterday."

Darry grinned and spoke up in his defense. "I used to be able to handle it just fine. I just need to get back into shape like I was before I party like that again."

I frowned, and the vision of Darry lying motionless on the floor of the laundry mat flooded into my mind.

Darry quickly noticed. "Stop it, Scout!"

I stepped back and leaned against the white porch railing. I wanted to tell him about the nightmare, and how sorry I was for what happened to him, but I knew it wasn't the right time and he wouldn't want to hear my apology again. Instead, I let the familiar sound of our pickup truck turning onto the street be the distraction. "Here comes trouble."

"You mean more trouble! Trouble is already here." Arthur joked and pointed at me as he and his wife came to join us on the porch

"The whole group of'ems trouble." Darry joined in the teasing.

"I hear we take after our older brother!" I teased.

Darry smiled slyly, "At least one of you does."

"Gee, I wonder which one of 'you' that is?" Mr. Ottavi questioned in quest as he looked at me.

"In the stubborn department, no doubt!" Kathryn added with her quick wit.

"I'm not stubborn!" Darry joked as he stood up from the swing then helped his new bride to her feet.

"Did you two remember to bring the keys?" Mrs. Ottavi asked, and Darry reached into his pocket and pulled out the house key for her to see.

Ponyboy and Sodapop ascended the porch stairs together. Ponyboy looked at me and asked with a grin, "Scout! How was the dance?"

"It was great, but it was a long day. I'm pretty sure during one of the slow songs I rested my head on Owen's shoulder and fell asleep while we were dancing."

"Long day, but a great day! We hadn't had one of those in a mighty long time." Sodapop added with a smile then tusseled my hair to purposely mess it up.

"Yes it was." Mr. Ottavi agreed then gestured towards the front door. "As the kids say, let's keep the good times rolling. Ryn, why don't you unlock your new home and show everyone around?"

Kathryn smiled and took the key from her husband. She excitedly unlocked the wooden front door and opened it. The door slowly swung all the way open. Kathryn gasped at the first sight of the interior. "Oh, it's so charming!" She took a step closer to the door, and Darry grabbed ahold of her arm to hold her back.

"Hold on," Darry said as he took off his sunglasses. "Let's at least do this part the traditional way." Then he bent down, lifted his bride into his arms and carried her across the threshold of the new home.

Mrs. Ottavi joyfully warned my brother, "Don't drop them!"

"I won't, Mother. I may not be as strong as I was, but I'm still strong enough to carry these two." Darry said with a grunt just before he set Kathryn back on her feet inside the living room.

Sodapop followed the Ottavi's through the front door, and I took the time alone on the front porch to be with my twin.

"So, what do you think today?" I asked.

Pony looked out at the new scenery from the front porch and sighed. "I think this is all gonna take some getting used to."

"Story of our lives for the past year."

"Yeah," he agreed, "just another change in our lives that we can't do anything about."

I thought a moment about my twin's observation. "Maybe this change will have a happier ending then all the others. I'm ready for that!" I looked over at my brother and asked, "how'bout you?"

"After the last year, I'm pretty much ready for anything better."

I squinted in the sun and quietly asked, "Pon, did you have a nightmare last night?"

Pony thought for a second. "No, I take it you did."

"Uh huh, and it was a bad one. Mrs. Ottavi said I was screaming for Dallas and when they came into the room to wake me I was shaking and sweaty."

"When's the last time you had one that bad?"

"I don't know for sure, but I only had a few of them the whole time I was at Ashford, now I'm back here and I have one of my worst ones yet."

"Don't sweat it. Maybe it was just a fluke thing."

"Or maybe the closer I get to James the worst they become."

"That could be part of it. You're probably just worried about nothing. Everything's gonna be just fine." Ponyboy smiled and pulled at my sleeve. "Let's get on inside, so we don't miss the tour."

"I hope you're right," I sighed and walked into the home. Immediately, I echoed Kathryn's reaction. "It _is_ charming!"

Mrs. Ottavi called out from the kitchen area. "Scout, come see!"

Pony and I followed the lady's voice and walked into the kitchen. I was amazed to see new appliances in harvest gold color and solid wood maple cabinets.

Mrs. Ottavi stood by a closed door on the other side of the room. "Come, stand by Kathryn."

I crossed the room and stood next to my new sister-in-law. The two of us faced the closed door as Mrs. Ottavi announced, "One less worry for the two of you!" The lady opened the door to reveal a new washer and dryer inside the side porch. "No more trips to the laundry mat!"

Kathryn gasped then she stepped into the room with a wide grin. She ran her hand across the appliances as tears began to form in her eyes.

I stood outside the room and silently marveled at the extreme thoughtfulness of Mr. and Mrs. Ottavi. Sodapop noticed my lack of reaction and questioned me quietly, "you, okay?"

I stood frozen thinking about not having to return to that laundry mat or any other. I wouldn't have to be alarmed and jump out of my skin when the doorbells rang or a dryer buzzed. In some odd way, the presence of this amenity freed me a little from the horrors of the past. Soda wrapped his arm around my shoulder and gave me a little squeeze, "hey?"

"I'm good." I quietly told him then I took in a deep breath and addressed Darry's in-laws. "This is wonderful to have…thank you for this. This is probably my favorite part of the house. I don't have to see anymore."

Dorothy smiled proudly, "you are so very welcome. I knew right away this was something you and Ryn would both need to help you heal and we are happy to be able to give it to you."

I joked with my brothers, "and by heal, she means you can each start doing your own laundry!"

"I don't know," Pony joked, "those machines look way too fancy for me to be able to learn how to use."

"You're a smart boy, you'll learn." I assured my brother.

Inside the laundry room Kathryn broke out into tears. Darry pushed past me to be at her side. He asked her if she was going to be okay. Kathryn nodded yes, but continued to sob.

"Come on kids," Arthur said to Pony, Soda and me. "Let's go see what else this house has to offer."

The four of us walked away. As we went down the back hall to see the two bedrooms and bathroom on the main floor I thought about Kathryn constantly falling apart whenever she thought of seeing me in shambles or Darry laying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. Why did these memories seem to bring her to tears, but not me?

Mr. Ottavi's voice broke into my thoughts, "Those two rooms are for the baby and the baby's parent's and these two upstairs are for you three." Mr. Ottavi led us up the stairs as he explained, "one is large enough for Soda and Pony to share, and the other is tiny, but Scout will do fine in there." At the top of the stairs I peeked in to find my room to be just large enough for my dresser and my bed.

"What do you think?" Arthur asked.

Sodapop nodded in agreement, "It'll do. Now let's go check out the important part, the garage!"

Soda and Art headed back down the stairs. I tugged at Ponyboy's sleeve to quietly trigger him to stay behind with me. "Now what do you think?" I asked hesitantly as the two of us sat down side by side on the top stair.

"I don't know. I mean … I know I am supposed to be happy for Darry, and I am! It's just, now it's real. You know… really real." Pony paused for a moment then continued. "Mom and Dad are really gone. I know that seems weird to say after all this time, but somehow at our house it seemed like ... maybe they'd walk back through the door at any time. You know? But once we move, them being gone is permanent. No more wishful thinking, nothing to trigger a memory or a thought."

"I agree with you, but no matter what, they will always be with us."

"I know that," Pony said, "I'm just belly achin'."

I leaned up against my brother to snuggle his side. "It's okay to feel sad, Pony. I miss them too, all the time." I sighed heavily then to lighten the mood I asked, "Could you imagine how excited mom would be for Darry right now?"

"She's think this place was the bee's knees!"

"Yeah… let's give it some time, Ponyboy and we might think it is too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I stood alone on the front porch, leaning against the railing, and looked back at the new home. It was remarkable. I looked across the front yard and imagined little children playing in a sandbox Darry had built for them. I wondered where Pony, Soda and I would fit into that vision. I imagined that Soda would leave as soon as he turned eighteen. Pony and I would stick around for another year and then leave for college. After that, Darry would finally have his life to himself. I wondered if he wanted that for himself sooner than later.

Kathryn stepped out the front door and joined me. "What are you out here thinking about?"

"Nothing much, just enjoying the sunshine."

"Hey kiddo," she sighed, "I'm sorry about all that crying I do all the time."

I quickly interrupted. "No worries. I understand."

"I know you do, but…"

"Kathryn," I interrupted her again. "Don't worry about it. It happens, that's all."

Kathryn ceased her explanation and seemed to accept that it was okay to just be okay with it. She changed the subject, "Are you ready to go? My Mom says she has all sorts of plans for you today."

I laughed, "She already let me know she has a few boutiques she plans to take me to."

Kathryn giggled. "I'll make a bet that before the week is over my momma will have bought you at least three new outfits and taken you to the beauty salon for some pampering."

"She doesn't have to do all that."

"She loves having a girl to dote upon and she is going to spoil you rotten. You may never want to leave."

I stayed quiet and looked to the ground. I thought about what Kathryn had said about not wanting to leave. She was wrong. I'd give all of my new luxury up for that chance to live in my home again.

Kathryn frowned. "Scout, I'm sorry you have to move."

"Well, it's kind of my own fault. I did nag Darry for an awful long time to give you a call." The two of us shared a laugh before. "It's cool. The new home is darling, and I am happy for you and Darry."

With a little hesitation Kathryn asked, "What do your brothers think about having to move?"

I paused to recall everyone's emotions. "It was a bit of a shock at first because we've never lived anywhere else, but we talked about it, and we all agreed that Darry deserves a home of his own to raise his family the way our parents raised us."

"You know, I only met them a few times. I wish I could have known them better."

"They would love you!"

"Thanks, Scout, and thanks for nagging your brother to give me a call." Kathryn gathered me up in a quick hug. "I love you, little sister."

"I love you too." I returned the affection, and looked down the street as a familiar car approached. "Looky who it is." I watched as Owen's Camaro pulled over to the side of the road. I could see through the windshield that his sister Olivia was with him.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here." Owen said as he stepped out of his car. Oliva scampered across his seat to follow her brother. I heard him prompt his sister before crossing the street, "take my hand."

The siblings crossed the street and joined us on the front porch. Owen gave me a quick kiss on the cheek while Kathryn said hello to Olivia.

"What brings you over here?" I asked.

"It seemed like a good time for Olivia and me to get out of the house, so I told her about Darry's new home. She asked to see it, and here we are." Owen sighed, and gave me a look that told me to not to ask anything else in front of present company.

Olivia's tiny voice said with a giggle. "When he saw you, he told me, there's the other girl I love."

"Oh, did he now? I said with a giggle of my own and gave the little girl a quick hug.

The sound of the screen door drew everyone's attention as Ponyboy joined us on the porch, "Hey, Owen, fancy seeing you here. Did you have a good time at the dance last night?"

"I had an excellent time! It was the first time Scout and I were able to dance together the whole night. I tell ya, your sister is a pretty good dancer."

"Yeah, her and my dad and Darry used to dance to the radio all the time."

Owen looked at me. "It's weird, but the worst part of yesterday was having to say good night. I don't know why, but I think I missed you more last night then I ever did when you were at Ashford. I could hardly sleep. How'bout you? Did you sleep well?"

Pony looked at me waiting to see if I was going to tell Kathryn or Owen about my nightmares. I flashed a glance back at my brother that told him to keep his trap shut. Pony knew to change the topic. "While you're here you wanna see the house?"

"I wanna see the house!" Oliva cheered.

I added, "Yeah, let us give you the nickel tour?"

Owen grinned slyly, "But, I don't have a nickel."

I remembered saying the same thing to him when I first saw his parent's house. I flirted with my boyfriend, "Then you are going to have to work it off."

In front of everyone, Owen stepped chest to chest with me, leaned in and softly kissed my lips. 

"You two make me sick," Pony said in jest.

Olivia giggled and told my brother, "They're kissing again!"

"I can see that!" He responded.

Owen and I separated and laughed with the others. I led Owen and his sister into the house for a quick tour before joining the others in the back yard.

Out back, Olivia noticed the swing set in the yard and ran off to test it out. Sodapop followed the little girl and playfully asked, "You want me to give you a push?"

"Yeah!" The little girl gleefully screamed as she sat down on a swing. "Really, really high!"

Owen and I wandered to the edge of the yard by the open fence gate. He asked, "Olivia and I are going for ice cream after this, do you wanna join us?"

"I do, but I don't know if I can. Mrs. Ottavi insists on taking me shopping, and I also want to spend some time with my brothers back in my neighborhood."

Owen grabbed my hand and laced my fingers with his. "That's fine, at least I get to see you now. I know last night you were worried about having to listen to James testify tomorrow, so I just want to be sure you were alright with everything."

I thought to myself about the roller coaster of emotions I was dealing with. "I'm worried, but maybe here's not the right time to talk about it all."

"Fair enough. Maybe tonight we can find time to go for a car ride and talk?"

"Yeah, that would be nice. I don't really know the rules I have to follow at the Ottavi's house, so I will probably have to…"

I heard the rumble of a car engine pull into the neighbor's driveway behind me. I turned and watched as a Pontiac GTO pulled up the driveway and came to a stop. I eyed the four head light design and long hood. The color was black. I remembered what that car looked like in the dark. I remembered the boys jumping from the hood to tackle me to the ground, and the way they called me greaser trash. My mind lost focus towards anything around me. My inner self defense mechanisms began to function as my heart beat picked up pace. I slowly stepped behind Owen. I told myself it was different car. I tried to convince myself those weren't the same boys. Then I called myself a fool. I knew better.

"That's a sweet car, huh?" Sodapop's question to Owen entered my ear.

"I'm more of a Chevy kind of guy." Owen replied back as the two boys stood together and compared likes and dislikes about cars.

I stared at the car and watched as the driver let two guys out of the back seat. Their physical build matched up with my memory of the Socs who jumped me. Then one of them yelled, "Hey, John! Bring me a Coke from the fridge!"

I jumped at the name. I remembered that name. My agitation accelerated. I didn't like this neighborhood anymore. I backed away from where I was standing, and turned and walked across the yard. I didn't want the neighboring Socs to recognize me. I was going back to the Cadillac to wait for everyone else to be ready to leave, and then I would tell them I wasn't coming back.

Mrs. Ottavi saw me coming, stopped me and smiled, "Such a nice neighborhood, isn't it?"

Really? She had to ask me that now! I struggled to control my emotions and mumbled back at the lady, "Just because it's a nice neighborhood doesn't mean there are nice people. I'm ready to leave."

Darry took notice of my tone, and asked me, "What's wrong with you?"

"I've had a change of heart about moving." I thought again about the GTO and the night it's passengers considered dragging me off into the dark to have their way with me. Then I thought of Dally, and how loyal he was to me. He was a greaser who wanted to protect me. That night he vowed to avenge me if he could find the Socs who jumped me, but he was never able to track them down. Now, they were within reach and the only one who realized this was me.

Mrs. Ottavi didn't pick up on my growing agitation as she attempted to reassure me. "You'll have a lot of nice neighbors looking out for you."

I snarled, "That is the part I don't like, we won't have anyone we can trust to watch our backs anymore, 'cept Socs we don't know."

Ponyboy wandered into the conversation, "Maybe in this neighborhood you won't have to watch your back."

"Yeah, right. Tough chance of that!" I barked at him, and glanced behind me to be sure the Socs in the GTO hadn't figured out who I was.

Pony tried to give me something positive to consider. "Don't get snappy! At least you'll be further away from the Northside Gang."

I thought of James and his friends and mentally compared them to the GTO Socs and the guys who had jumped Johnny and Ponyboy in the past. There was no difference. There was no more assurance of safety in this neighborhood than ours.

"Whether it's Socs or Greasers we'll still have to watch our back!" I growled at my twin for his lack of understanding.

"All right you two, that's enough!" Darry commanded. I think he wanted to grab us and drag us away from there to avoid further embarrassment.

"No Darry, let them speak." Mrs. Ottavi raised a hand to her shush her new son-in-law. "Scout, why do you think that?"

I looked at the disappointment on Darry's face and decided to clam up. "Nothing, I shouldn't have said anything. Let's just get outta here. I wanna go."

"No, I really want to understand this dynamic." Mrs. Ottavi gently insisted. "I want to know, in your mind, what makes a Soc a Soc?"

I looked back at the GTO idling in the driveway with the two boys inside looking out across Darry's new back yard. "It's simple, a Soc has all the power! So, they can get away with anything, and in my mind, that's as dangerous as any greaser with a blade."

Dorothy continued to question my reality. "Are you sure that's true?"

"Do you think Judge Carlson would have given so much grief to Darry when our parents died if we were Socs? No! In fact, it took a Soc to come in to help keep us together. Whether it's the cops or the Judges, we are worthless in their eyes. We couldn't win," I pointed at her husband, "Only he could because he had money and power!"

"That's how you perceived it." Mrs. Ottavi said gently.

"That's, how it is!" I yelled.

"Scout! That's enough!" Darry warned me to use better manners.

Annoyed with the lady's inability to comprehend, I ranted, "When Pony got drown in that fountain and Johnny saved his life, all the paper said was a rich boy was murdered! There was no mention of Pony's life being in danger. No one cared about what had happened to him."

Dorothy questioned, "Maybe because the boys left town before they told their side of the story?"

Her insinuation infuriated me. "Those Socs knew the truth! It took almost a week for them to tell it! If Johnny had been arrested that night, they would've never been honest. They would have gone on with their normal lives pretending they didn't do what they did! Just like the Socs who jumped me. They know what they did, they know what they planned to do if Soda and the boys didn't come along to save me, but they're not honest about it. And worst off, we couldn't do anything about it because we couldn't afford to tell the cops. We couldn't have the Judge hear about it cause he would have split us up. So once again the ones with money are the Socs and the Socs have all the power!" I looked over at Ponyboy to set him straight. "Just because we're poor living in a nice neighborhood doesn't mean were safe. People look out for their own, and we've got no one here looking out for us."

Ponyboy nervously bit his lower lip. He stuck his hands into the front pockets of his jeans and began to think about the past. Watching his friends die was as hard on him as it was on me.

"That's not true. I'll watch out for you, and so will all my 'Soc' friends." Owen told me with a hint of agitation in his voice.

Mrs. Ottavi added, "My apologies, Scout. I had no idea..."

"You don't know the half of it!" I snapped. "Now let's get outta'here!"

"I want to help you." Dorothy said with empathy.

"You wanna help me?" I said snidely and my eyes filed with angry tears. "You can start with the Socs who jumped me 'cause they're right over ... there!"

With that announcement everyone looked across the yard at the idling Pontiac GTO.

"I'm not staying here!" I angrily mumbled and stormed past the Ottavi's, but Darry grabbed ahold of me before I could get too far. I tried to pull away from him. "I can't win!"

"It's not about winning or losing, it's about perseverance. You know that, and you know you've got more of that than anyone in this family." Darry let go of my wrist, and we watched Soda and Owen walked towards the GTO and the young men.

Pony stood in the middle ground not knowing if he should be with me or follow the other boys.

"Hey!" Soda yelled to get the boy's attention as their friend John came out of the house with four cold bottles of Coca-Cola.

Owen put out a hand to slow Soda from being too aggressive. "Nice car. Have you had it since it was new?"

I watched the boys have a short conversation then Owen tugged on Soda's shirt and the two of them walked back across the yard towards the rest of us.

Soda turned towards Owen, "Why did you stop me? I beat them once, I can do it again."

"Because they don't remember you." Owen told him.

"So?"

"So! Scout is safer here if they don't know who you all are. Why give them a reason to get back at you, or her?"

"She'll be safer if we teach them a lesson to stay away."

"Really? How'd that work out with James?" Owen said with agitation.

Soda didn't have a comeback, but he didn't need one because we all noticed the boys climb out of the car, come through the open gate and stroll across Darry's lawn.

Ponyboy turned towards the Socs and took a tuff stance. Darry pushed me behind him, and Soda and Owen stepped up to stand beside my twin.

Mr. Ottavi looked down at me. "Could you identify any of the boys beyond a reasonable doubt?"

"I already told you, if you're a greaser everything you say is reasonable doubt."

"I take care of this." Mr. Ottavi said as he walked past the boys, and pulled out his wallet.

Soda looked confused as he couldn't tell if the attorney was going to argue a case, or help in the rumble Sodapop believed was about to happen.

"Do we know you?" One of the Socs, dressed in a green plaid button up shirt asked to no one specifically.

"It appears you may." Mr. Ottavi pulled four business cards out of his wallet and presented them to the approaching young men. "I'm Mr. Arthur Ottavi, Tulsa City Attorney. It seems you may have had an altercation last year with this young girl."

The social boys looked at me. The boy in the green plaid spoke up again. "No Sir. I don't think we have."

I stepped up, just behind the attorney, and pointed at John. "He has!"

John eyed me, but it appeared he couldn't remember who I was. He looked to his friends for confirmation, but no one wanted to admit that they remembered.

"I was fourteen years old. You and your friends jumped me on Milton Avenue. You held my arms behind my back while your friend punched me in the face. You tried to talk your friends into having their way with me down by the tracks. You called me trash!"

The blond boy standing next to John shoved his hands in to the pockets of his blue plaid shorts and quickly looked away.

John's eyes grew wide. He looked at me, then at Sodapop, and I knew his memories were flooding back to him too.

The third boy, wearing a white polo, looked at me. "You're that girl who saved those kids in that church fire, aren't you?"

"She's also the girl who's gonna kick your buddy's ass if he doesn't fess up to what he did." Sodapop said with cocky confidence to get me riled up.

The fourth boy, in a green plaid shirt, laughed at Soda's insinuation then looked to Owen. "What's he talkin'bout, Jasper."

"He's talking about the past, but if I hear of any of you bothering anyone in this family I'll be the one settling the score in the future."

"I don't even know what's going on." The Soc innocently told my boyfriend.

John looked at the business card then back at Mr. Ottavi. "Sir, I think you have me mistaken for somebody else, but I can tell you that you don't ever have to worry about us having any trouble with you or your family in the future." Then John glared at Sodapop before telling his friends it was time to go.

"Do I have your word on that?" Arthur asked.

"No!" I barked and hot tears filled my eyes. "He needs to admit what he's done. He can't just lie! He can't just walk away and get away with all of it! I got jumped, and all I was doing was minding my own business!"

"Just let it go, Scout. It don't mean nothin'." Ponyboy quietly suggested.

Pony was wrong, to me it meant everything to hear the boys say they were wrong. Of all the misery I had gone through and not one person had ever said they were sorry. Not one, and I wasn't going to let this opportunity slip by me without fighting for what was rightfully mine.

John turned his back to me to leave.

I lunged forward, and with two hands I pushed him to the ground. I heard Kathryn and Dorothy let out audible screeches of shock as I started punching him with both fists anywhere I was able to make contact. I screamed at the boy, "You know what you did!"

Seconds into my attack, Ponyboy wrapped his arms around me and tackled me to the ground to pull me off of the boy.

"Let me go! He owes me!" I looked up from where my brother had me pinned to the ground. I was surprised to see that no one else had moved. No rumble had started. Owen had a scared little sister in his arms. Sodapop was grinning ear to ear laughing at the fact that I had jumped the boy, while Darry had positioned himself to protect Kathryn if need be, but I was the only one expelling my rage. I looked over at the boys wearing the green and white shirts. Both seemed stunned by the scuffle. I wiped tears from my eye then notice the boy in the blue plaid shorts do the same thing.

"I did it!" He suddenly said. "And it's been eating me up inside ever since. I'm am so sorry. I punched you, but once I saw you were a girl… I'm sorry. I truly am, and I haven't jumped anyone since." The boy looked over at Arthur. "Aint no point in it."

Soda's expression went ice cold and his blood began to boil. The boy in the plaid blue shorts took notice. "Hey, we're even! You and your friends worked us over pretty good that night."

"She's my little sister! Do you have any idea what she's been through?" Soda angrily asked.

"I know! Trust me!" The boy pleaded with Soda as he put his hand up to make my brother keep his distance. "I've read all about everything, and I am so, so sorry. We were young and stupid and drunk."

Soda's chest puffed up, and he looked at John. "What about you?"

"I agree with Garrett." John stood up and said. "I was tanked that night, I barely remember any of it. I don't know much of what I did, or said, but if I said what you are saying I can understand why you are so mad." John looked down at me. "Especially after what that greaser boy did to you. You seem like a sweet girl and we … were just jerks."

Ponyboy loosened his grip on me. I immediately jumped to my feet, and cried. "So you think you can just apologize and get away with it?"

Both boys immediately looked to the City Attorney for answers. Mr. Ottavi stepped close to me and spoke in a calm voice. "What do you want to happen?"

"I don't know… don't they have to go to jail or something?" I whimpered.

"If they go, then Soda and the other boys will have to go to. These boys for assault and the other boys for disorderly conduct."

"How is that fair?" I questioned with disgust.

"It's the law." Mr. Ottavi told me.

"Just let it go, Scout. You wanted the apology, and you got it." Pony tried to reason with me.

I looked to Owen's solemn expression. He held onto his sister to protect her. He spoke gently, "Maybe it'll help to accept the apology."

I looked over at Darry who was staring coldly at the two boys who had admitted fault.

"Darry?"

Without shifting his gaze my guardian told me. "I want nothing more than to have a fair swing at both of them, but Owen is right. They're not worth the energy. You've got more important things to focus on. Accept the apologies and move on."

I looked into Ponyboy's eyes for clarity and he told me. "If you accept the apologies and move on, that'll be two less things you need to worry about. You dig?"

I looked away to consider my options, then I turned back to the two boys. "I accept your apologies."

John breathed a sigh of relief. "Good deal, come on guys, let's get out of their hair."

The boy in the white shirt said, "Catch ya later, Jasper. Sorry about all the commotion."

"Not your doin'." Owen replied.

Garrett stepped closer to me, his eyes red from tears and guilt. "Thank you. I want you to know, it hasn't been easy living with what I had done. Your forgiveness means a lot more to me then you might think. Can I … would you mind if I gave you a hug?"

I stood still for a moment to decide.

Mrs. Ottavi spoke softly, "I think that would do both of you a world of good."

I looked back at the lady then over to Sodapop who shrugged his shoulders because he had no idea if it was a good idea or not. Reluctantly, I stepped a few feet closer. The Soc stepped towards me, wrapped his arms around me to gently hug me and apologize one last time.

"You take good care of yourself, you hear?" The Soc said as he let me go. "If I ever see you needing help you can bet I'll be the first one to the fight to help you out." Then he turned and walked back to the GTO with his friends. 

I stood frozen in the yard as my perceived reality began to crumble and reshape itself around me.

"You okay?" Ponyboy asked and reached out to touch my arm.

I shook my head no, and blurted out, "I think I need to be by myself." Then I ran into Darry's new home, past the new washer and dryer and up the stairs to my empty future room. I slammed the door shut, leaned against the wall and bawled my eyes out. Each tear working to help cleanse away some of the burden from my past.

Once I calmed myself to a few remaining tears there was a knock at my door. I invited the person to come in. The door opened. Sodapop and Ponyboy came in and sat by my side.

"I'm sorry about everything." I told them as I wiped my eyes.

"Here," Ponyboy said then handed me a clean handkerchief. "Before Mr. Ottaiv left he said you might need this."

"You feelin' better?" Sodapop asked.

"It's kind of hard to understand, but I think I do."

"Forgiveness is a powerful thing. That's what mom always said." Soda reminded me.

Ponyboy put his arm around my shoulders to help comfort me. "You did the right thing, you should be proud of yourself."

"Yeah," Soda added, "and it wasn't easy either. That takes a lot of guts to forgive someone like that."

"That's why you're the strongest one in the family." Ponyboy said sweetly.

"I aint sure I truely forgave them."

"Maybe not," Soda said, "but you started to, and that counts for something."

I finished drying my eyes, blew my nose into the handkerchief and asked, "Where's everyone else?"

Pony answered, "Darry and Kathryn went out with her parents to look at furniture for the baby's nursery. I guess they're gonna buy the crib or something like that, and Owen and his sister left too."

"Is he mad at me?"

"Owen? Shoot no, what's he got to be mad at you about?"

"My behavior."

"Scout, you got to quit thinking that way." Ponyboy told me.

"Truth is," Sodapop joked, "We all drew straws to see who had to deal with you today and Pony and I lost. So everyone else went home happy 'cept us cause we have to hang with you all day."

I smiled and asked. "Do you think we can go home without Darry with us?"

Sodapop wrapped his arm about me too and said, "when your with us, you're always home."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Sodapop turned our old truck onto the streets of my new neighborhood. I watched as the headlights illuminated the area showing a quick glimpse of the manicured lawns and sidewalks without cracks. I was squished between Soda and Ponyboy, but I didn't care. Sodapop had been right. No matter where I was, as long as I was with my brothers it felt like home. I leaned my head onto Ponyboy's shoulder to let him know I was going to miss him. I didn't tell him, but I wished he was court ordered to live at the Ottavi's house too.

My brother put the truck in park across the street from the Ottavi house. "Sissy, this is your stop."

I looked over to see the living room lights a glow. I moaned, "I don't want to go in. I just wanna go home with you two."

"Wouldn't do you no good. You know you can't go home till Darry's back anyway." Pony softly said referring to Darry and Kathryn spending a few nights away from us kids for their honeymoon at a hotel downtown.

Sodapop looked over at me. "Don't worry, ya aint missing nothing at home that won't be there tomorrow."

"If, I get a chance to come home tomorrow. Mrs. Ottavi had big plans for the two of us today that I ruined. I may have to go shopping all evening with her."

"Nothing wrong with getting spoiled." Sodapop smiled.

"Speaking of spoiled," Ponyboy said as he noticed a young man getting out of a sports car across the street. "Is that Owen over there?"

I picked my head up and looked over. In the glow from the street light we watched as the figure leaned against the car.

"Yeah, that's him. I wonder what gives?" Sodapop said.

Pony nudged me with his elbow. "See, as always, you were wrong. He aint mad at you."

"He probably misses you." Soda teased.

"I guess so. I better go talk to him." I pushed on Sodapop's shoulder to signal him to let me out of the truck.

I thought about how I had been sulking all day about making a fool out of myself by hitting that Soc. I had tried to call Owen a few times when I was near a phone. Each time his dad told me he wasn't home, but he would let him know that I had called even thought I wouldn't know where I was going to be for Owen to call me back.

Owen walked towards us.

Sodapop climbed out of the truck, and held the door open. "Long time, no see!" He joked.

"You didn't think I was going to call it a night before talking to Scout tonight. Did you?"

"She did! She's been a pain, whining and crying all day about not being able to talk to you." Sodapop laughed.

"Ha…, Ha…! You sure are the funny one in the family." I said sarcastically and pushed past him. I walked over to my boyfriend and gave him a quick hug before I looked up at him. "I tried to call you a few times, but your dad said you weren't at home."

Ponyboy yelled from inside the truck cab. "She wanted to call you a few hundred times more than she actually did!"

"Pony, hush!" I yelled to attempt to try to shush him.

Ponyboy recited his imaginary list for places I attempted to use the phone. "She wanted a dime at the Dingo, at the DX, when we went to visit Casey at work, when we visited Two-Bit at work."

Sodapop climbed into the truck and added to Pony's teasing. "At Two-Bit's house after work, at Steve's house. Didn't she even look up Alexander Graham Bell's address to see if we could use his phone?"

I glared at my brothers to hush them while they laughed at me.

Owen only gave a halfhearted laugh towards my brother's taunting me. "I was out most of the day anyhow. I went for a drive to do some thinking then after dinner I went over to Kirby's house to hang out with the guys."

Owen looked at my brothers who seemed to be waiting to know that I would be looked after if they left. "I'll keep an eye on her, and make sure she gets into the house safe."

Sodapop hung his head out the window. "Want us to keep watch while the two of you talk?"

Owen looked up and down the quiet street. "We'll be okay here, thanks though."

"Thanks for looking out for me." I said then bid good night to my brothers before walking back to the side of Owen's car. As the truck rumbled away down the street I noticed one of the Ottavi's peek out of the living room window. I didn't know what time it was, but I also didn't care if I was late for curfew.

Owen took my hand in his. "How are you doing?"

I looked at my boyfriend and could tell that there was something on his mind other than me. "I'm a lot better now that you're here. I missed you today."

"I missed you too." Owen said somberly.

"How are you doing?"

"I don't know."

His response made me nervous. Owen knew so little of my fears and insecurities. I hadn't told him about my nightmares, or sleep walking, or losing my mind when Dally was shot. Today was the first day he had a glimpse of that side of me, and I feared he couldn't handle what he had seen. Cautiously, I asked, "Why don't you know?"

Owen sighed and I knew he was preparing to be very honest with me. I felt the nerves in my body stand at attention while I held my breath and waited for the next words to come out of his mouth.

"To be honest, I didn't know you had a temper like that. I mean, I've seen you in some pretty serious situations and you've always been pretty level headed."

"Owen, I am sorry. I just… there's no good reason for my behavior, but there are sometimes when I get so stressed that I just … lose it."

"I know that's what it was, and no doubt you had a right to be angry." Owen quietly said. "But, Olivia… she's never seen you act that way."

I was mortified! "I am so sorry. I didn't think about her or anyone. My thoughts were all messed…"

Owen interrupted me. "I don't blame you for what you did. You have so many things to deal with right now. So much change, and stress. I understand what you are going through, and I would never blame you for how you acted, and that's what scares me."

I looked up at Owen and furrowed my brow in question and disappointment in myself.

"You know what Oliva asked me when we got into the car?" He asked rhetorically, "She wanted to know if all little girls grow up to hit people."

"What did you tell her?" I asked sheepishly.

"I told her no! I had to tell her that you did what you did because some bad things have happened to you in the past, and that you didn't really mean to hurt anyone." Owen said as his eyes filled with tears. He blinked causing a tear to streak down his cheek. "Then she mentioned that you were just like mommy."

I was mortified to hear about the comparison. I felt a brief moment of panic as I thought about how much Owen couldn't stand his mother. I held my breath again and braced myself to hear that after what I did he couldn't be with me anymore.

"That's when it hit me..." Both of Owen's eyes filled with tears that ran freely down his face as he whimpered. "I'm just like my father!"

I was stunned. I took a chance and wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my cheek against his chest to comfort him.

Owen squeezed me back, and angrily cried out, "I watched what you did, and I knew that you were hurting inside. I told myself and Olivia that you didn't mean it, and that's what my dad always says. 'She didn't mean it'. I said the same thing! I'm just like him! I love you so much that I couldn't blame you for lashing out at that boy." Owen rested his forehead on the top of my head and one of his tear drops fell off of his cheek and onto mine. "What if, all this time he has been right about my mother? What if you were right? What if she is still blaming me for everything because I won't forgive her? What if that is what makes her lash out all the time?"

"But it wasn't your fault, and it isn't your fault that she beats the two of you!" I said then tried to think of a way to help his situation. "Have you two ever talked about everything?"

"No. I couldn't imagine where to start, or when she would be sober enough to pay attention." Owen sniffled and stepped away from me to wipe his eyes. "Besides, shouldn't she be the one to come and talk to me?"

"Yes, she should." I looked up at the man I loved with all of my heart. "I should too because I don't want it to have to be this way between you and me. I need to be honest with you about the parts of me I haven't been brave enough to share with you. You need to know that after my parents died and everything else between then and now, I don't sleep well. I have nightmares and sleep walk and I'm constantly haunted by images in my head that aren't really there. I hear noises and jump. I see things that aren't really there and I panic. Then the night that I watched Dallas get shot, I actually went crazy. I thought the cops were Duke Dobbins and they had killed Ponyboy. I lost my mind and attacked one of them the way I attacked that boy today. They had to handcuff me, stuffed me in the back of a patrol car and Darry had to ask Mr. Ottavi get me out of that jam. I ended up in the hospital for a few days. In fact, I had just gotten out the night before you asked me to go on a date. I'm not as well as I pretend to be. I should have told you all of this a long time ago, but I was too scared of what you would think of me, and by the time I felt better I didn't tell you because I didn't know it would all boil over again."

Owen cradled my head in his hands and rubbed the side of my cheek with his thumb. "I wouldn't have loved you any less if you did."

"Then today I just got so mad at the memory of those boys getting away with what they did. I thought of James and how he is trying to get away with what he did, and my temper flared and my mind went blank. The next thing I knew Ponyboy was holding me on the ground. I didn't even know what I had done until Soda told me later."

Owen sighed heavily. "Maybe my mother is the same way?"

"Maybe, but the difference is that I want to get better." I wiped my eyes and stood up a little taller. "I don't want to be so scared and angry all the time. It's not good for you or me or anyone I love. That's what makes me different. I want to be better so you don't have to spend your life making excuses for me."

I wide smile of relief spread across Owen's face. "You're one tough cookie. I know you will get better, and I'll help you whenever you need me to." He looked over at the Ottavi's house, and noticed the front door was wide open with the figure of a man waiting in the glow of the porch light. Owen looked back at me. "I wish it was three years from now, and we were married, and you could come home with me to our own home! We could go to sleep together in our bed, and I could hold you in my arms and know you were safe."

The sentiment sent a warm rush of emotions through my body. I tip toed to kiss the young man, and he leaned in to make it easier for me to show him with a kiss how much I wished for the same thing he had wished for. I pressed my hands against his strong chest as he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. With my eyes closed my palms could feel his heart pounding. My lips could feel the softness of his lips. My cheek could feel the warmth of his breath on my face. Off in the distance, the soft sound of the church bells rang out and we knew our time together had expired. Owen let me go, and grabbed my hand. He walked me to the path that led to my new home.

"I hate saying goodbye to you." Owen told me as he held tightly to my hand.

"I'll walk myself to the door. You head back to the car, so I know you get there safe."

Owen pouted a little. "Alright, but you have sweet dreams tonight. Okay? No nightmares."

"I will certainly try." I smiled back at him. I let go of his hand and showed him that I was wearing his promise ring. "I love you!"

"I love you too." He answered back, and then strolled back to his car.

I waited for his car to pull away before I finished walking up the front path to be in the care of my new guardian.

"Rough day?" Mr. Ottavi caringly asked.

"Rough year." I replied. "I'm pretty tired. I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to head up to bed."

"Sure, whatever you need."

I walked towards the front staircase and noticed Mrs. Ottavi, dressed in her night gown and robe, waiting for me in the living room. "Good night, Mrs. Ottavi."

"Scout?" Mrs. Ottavi called out as I headed up the steps.

"Not now, Dorothy. Just let her be." Mr. Ottavi quietly told his wife.

"Art, I want to be sure she is okay." Mrs. Ottavi stepped into the foyer, and came to the bottom of the steps. "Scout?"

I held tightly to the banister, turned around and looked down at the woman to listen to what she needed.

"Are you alright, my dear?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess so."

"I wish I knew the right thing to say to you to make everything better. I am wondering, if your mother was here, what advice do you think she would give you to help you get through all of this?"

I stood quiet for a moment and thought about my mother. I missed her terribly, but worst of all, I was forgetting things about her that I never thought I would. "Honestly, I think that might be a better question for Darry or Sodapop. They were both fifteen when she was alive. I don't think I could know what she would have said to me."

Mrs. Ottavi was rendered speechless by my blunt answer, so I turned around and continued on to my room.

Once in bed, I thought more about Dorothy's question. I couldn't imagine what my mother would say to me because when she was alive I had never been in one dire situation, let alone the myriad of trouble I had been through in the past year. I tried again to imagine what she would say if she was able to return to me. I could only imagine she would have reacted just as Darry had, but I wouldn't have challenged her like I challenged Darry's decisions. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine my mother coming to the side of my bed. When I opened my eyes I found myself in an unfamiliar setting. I noticed a large wooden front door. The soft, warm mattress had been replaced with cold, hardwood floor. It took a few seconds for the familiarity of the new setting to enter my mind.

"Scout, darling, are you okay?" A man's voice asked me, and I could feel his hand on my shoulder.

I turned my head to see the Art and Dorothy in their night clothes looking down at me. Their eyes were wide with shock and concern. I sat up and slid backwards and rested against the nearby wall. I looked around the room and I realized I was in the foyer of my new home, but couldn't remember how I had arrived there.

"Are you going to be okay?" Dorothy asked with concern in her voice. "We heard a ruckus. We think you may have fallen down the stairs! Do you remember anything?"

I blinked my eyes in confusion. Inside my mind I did a check of myself. My bones weren't broken, I believed myself to be fully conscious. I checked my knees and then my elbows to find a few red marks indicating that I may have taken the suggested tumble.

"Scout!" Arthur almost yelled to get my attention.

At that time I realized I hadn't responded to either of my pseudo parents since waking up. "Yeah, I think I'm okay. I'm sorry, sometimes at home I sleep walk when I am really worried about things."

I watched as Dorothy raised her eyebrows with concern as she looked at me and then looked at the majestic staircase I had possibly fallen down. The woman had seemed to have no experience with sleepwalking the way I sometimes do.

"Were you having a nightmare? When I came down here to check on you I grabbed you and you let out a terrible cry." Arthur asked.

I rubbed my forehead and recalled what I could remember. "It was dark and I was being chased by the GTO. I had a heavy stack of books in my hand, so I couldn't run fast enough to get away. Then a bunch of boys jumped off the hood of the car to jump me, but one of them was Owen. Next thing I know Pony comes by and grabs the stack of books from me so I can run into the laundry mat next door. James is there, he's holding the door open for me. When I get inside Darry is yelling at me to 'persevere' and he keeps teaching me how to throw a punch. Next thing I know, Pony is there. Neither of them see James coming at me with a knife, but Owen shows up. I thought he was going to kiss me in front of James, but he grabs me and starts to strangle me instead, then everything gets hazy, and next thing I know, I'm right here, in real life, on the foyer floor."

"Whoa," Mrs. Ottavi says, "that's a lot to remember from a crazy nightmare."

"I looked up at her. I know, I remember a lot of my crazy dreams, but not always my nightmares. I don't ever remember having nightmares until my parents died. Same for Pony."

The two parents looked at each other to figure out what to do. Mr. Ottavi sat next to my side and asked, "What does Darry do at home when you sleepwalk?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Nothing much. Usually just snaps at me and tells me to calm down and stop working myself up so much before bed. I don't really sleepwalk that often. I don't think I ever did at Ashford, or when I shared a room with Casey."

"So, you are suggesting that your subconscious self knows when you are alone and when you are not?" Dorothy asked.

"That's the best I can figure."

The lady gave another questioning glance to her husband.

"Alright, why don't we'all head upstairs and back to bed? We have busy days tomorrow." Arthur suggested.

The man helped Mrs. Ottavi up from the foyer floor. I jumped up on my own and noticed a pain in my knee that hadn't been there before bed. I looked down and noticed a red mark developing, but I kept the discovery to myself.

The three of us headed to the second floor. I noticed Arthur lead us into my room. "Scout, grab your pillows and blankets. I'll pull the mattress into our room. You'll be sleeping there for the rest of the night."

My cheeks grew flush with embarrassment. "I think I'll be alright. I've never slept walk twice in one week, let alone twice in one night."

"Have you had two nightmares in one night?" Mrs. Ottavi asked.

"Not very often."

"Not very often is close enough to a 'yes'. Grab your bedding and get on down the hall into our room." Mrs. Ottavi directed me.

I grabbed my pillow and blankets. Mr. Ottavi pulled the twin sized mattress off of the frame and walked out of the room with it. I followed the couple into their room which I had yet to go into. It was as prestigious as I expected an attorney's bedroom to be with a walnut, king size four post bed, end tables and dressers to match and two wing back chairs on the other side of the room beneath a floor lamp just right for reading.

Mr. Ottavi dropped the mattress to the floor near the chairs. I set about making up the bed again, and Mr. Ottavi pushed one of the chairs across the room to the door. I watched as the man shut the door, locked it and then put the chair in front of the door. The man looked back at me. "That outta hold you!"

I smiled back. "I hope so."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

I stared at my image in the dressing mirror. I wondered what Mr. and Mrs. Ottavi actually thought of me and my problems. I was still ashamed for the scenes I had made at Darry's new home, and during the night. Even though the Ottavis had been very gracious, I wasn't looking forward to facing my temporary parents for breakfast. I stood up from the vanity table and walked over to the window. I pulled the curtains back and was surprised to see Darry pulling the sedan into the driveway. Seeing my chance to escape, I quickly left my bedroom, raced down the stairs and yelled good bye before shutting the front door behind me on my way to the car.

I was halfway down the sidewalk when I noticed Darry walking around the car to open the door for his wife.

I slowed my steps and cursed myself a little for not realizing that Darry had to bring Kathryn home before he could go to court with me for the day.

I walked up and leaned against the side of the car. "Good morning you two," I greeted them. I glanced at the front door to see if Kathryn's parents had decided to meet her on the front lawn. I was happy to see they hadn't.

"Good morning, Scout." Darry said, "Do me a favor and fetch Kathryn's suitcase from the backseat for me please."

On the outside, I smiled and agreed, on the inside, I furrowed my brow and grumbled about having to go back into the house after I had already escaped. I grabbed the bag and carried it up the walkway to the front door. I looked back at the newlyweds and made up an excuse to stay outside. "You two probably want some privacy. Darry, I'll wait for you in the car."

"Alright," Darry agreed to my idea. I quickly walked back to the car and was seated before the front door of the house swung open to reveal Kathryn's parents. I pretended to be interested in something other than the conversation taking place between the two couples, but I could still tell I was the topic of conversation due to the frequent glances in my direction.

A few minutes later the Ottavi's called out to me and waved goodbye from the porch while Darry returned to the car with a lunch sack in his hand. I tried to distract him with a question. "Did you pack sandwiches for lunch? I didn't see the cooler in the backseat."

"No," Darry reminded me as he put the car into gear and pulled out of the driveway. "I was on my honeymoon. We can get some lunch at the diner across the street."

"Do you think that's a good idea? It's kind of expensive."

Darry looked over at me. "I meant what I said yesterday about perseverance, but that doesn't mean I want you to use the same skills to avoid ever speaking to Art and Dorothy again."

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. I grumbled, "What did they say?"

"That you skipped breakfast this morning to avoid them."

I moaned, "I'm just not ready to face them after yesterday."

Darry tossed me the paper sack with a banana and warm blueberry muffin inside. "You're lucky they like you, or you may have starved until lunch."

"Thanks." I said quietly. I was genuinely thankful that Mrs. Ottavi took good care of me despite my attitude.

"Scout, they're not mad. They are just worried about you." Darry told me. "They don't expect you to be perfect. They know that's not gonna happen."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means they are willing to help you with your nightmares, and the sleepwalking."

"They told you?"

"Scout, I told them all about you having troubles before they agreed to let you live with them. Plus, they both know all about what you've been through and what you're going to have to go through to eventually get better. They are okay with it. They want you living with them because they want to help you!"

I looked at my brother. I could tell he was waiting for me to confirm for him that I was going to let go of my disappointment in myself and be friendlier with his new parents. "Fine. I'll talk to them tonight."

"Good. You shouldn't let everything build up like you have been. You need to talk about it more so it doesn't bother you so much."

I grinned at Darry's unlikely response to me. "Kathryn sure is rubbing off on you. Isn't she?"

"Yeah, I guess so, but she says it's a good thing."

"It's odd to hear, but it's a good thing."

"So, what did you do yesterday after all of us left?" Darry asked as he pulled onto the highway.

"I hung out with Soda and Pony and the gang at the Dingo, then in the lot. Casey worked the dinner shift, so the gang went over there to harass her a little, and eat. Stuff like that to keep us busy since we couldn't be at the house without you. We all just hung out and talked about life and stuff. With the weekend being so busy I didn't get a chance to ask you if you were nervous about the cross examination today?"

"Nervous? No. Probably just annoyed. This defense attorney is pretty good at making stuff up."

"Or making you say things that you don't want no one to know about." I said absent mindedly.

"Yeah." Darry quietly replied then paused awhile in thought. "Sissy, I've been thinking about whether this is something I want to know or not… I … maybe just forget about it."

I knew what my brother was asking. I think I even understood why he wanted to know. I think the fact that I had given up my virginity made him question if he was a responsible guardian or not. I exhaled a breath and kept my focus straight out the windshield to avoid eye contact with him when I told him. "At the rodeo last summer. I told you I was staying the night at Casey's house, but we stayed in the tents with a couple of cowboys instead. I promise, it was just the one time."

Darry spoke cautiously in his questioning, "Did you want to … or were you made to?"

I looked over at my brother. "Darry, he was a nice enough boy. I think I just got confused with life. I thought it would make me feel more grown up or something."

"Maybe pushing you to be more grown up was my fault. I should be letting you and Ponyboy be kids more than I do. It's just, sometimes I forget what it was like to be fourteen or fifteen."

"Its okay, Darry. No one, but you, expects you to be perfect."

Darry laughed, "Well, aint that just the pot calling the kettle black!"

I laughed with him, "It makes sense! I can't recall a moment of my life when I wasn't looking up to you and admiring you and wanting to be like you!"

"You know, I admire you too!" Darry grinned back at me. He gave me a little punch in the arm to let me know I was his 'little buddy' too.

Just as before, Darry and I sat in the front row of the gallery. The courtroom filled with people, and James was escorted to his seat. I watched him walk in through the back door of the courtroom from a hallway that led to the jail. He seemed to scan the crowd in the gallery, and a smile of delight appeared on his face when he noticed I had returned. The bailiff escorted him to his chair and sat him down. Immediately, James turned his head my direction. I looked away to avoid any contact with the young man as the Judge and jury entered the courtroom.

Once the Judge had recalled the case number, he directed the defense attorney to begin with the cross examination. Darry stood tall as he walked to the witness stand. The Judge reminded him that he was still under oath.

I peeked over at James to find him completely fixated on me. I quickly looked away.

The defense attorney rose to his feet and began his line of questioning. "Please explain to the court why you made the statement that you did not favor James Young." 

"He didn't respect or follow the rules I set for him to be dating my sister."

"Had you ever told him these rules?"

"Yes, each time he came by the house to pick her up. I asked him to be respectful towards her and have her back home by curfew."

"Did he ever break those rules?"

"Yes, Sir. On more than one occasion."

"Can you give an example of a time he broke one of your rules?"

Darry rubbed his hands on his knees and thought hard about his answer to the question. I was expecting to hear him say, when he took her to a bar instead of the diner, or when he wouldn't bring her home on time when she asked. Instead my brother responded by saying, "When he attempted to strangle her to death!" 

The defense attorney smiled a little at Darry's ability to have that fact exposed again to the jury. To recover he asked, "Is that a common rule you share with your sister's suitors?"

"I would hope when your fifteen year old sister goes on a date you wouldn't have to specifically ask the young man not to kill her."

The defense attorney paused again, and knew he needed to move on to another topic. He asked, "Following rules is important to you. Does your sister, Scout, follow all of your rules?"

"Almost better than any other teenager would follow their parent's rules."

The attorney again smiled at Darry's coyness in answering his question, so he began to be more specific. "Do you have a rule against your sister drinking alcohol?"

"Yes, sir. I prefer she not do it."

"Yet, as she has already testified to, she does."

"I wouldn't consider that drinking alcohol as much as it was trying alcohol and deciding she doesn't like it."

"How about fighting? Do you have a rule against her engaging in physical fights?"

Darry shifted in his seat as he thought about the best way to answer. "We live in a rough neighborhood, so I allow it if the other person hits her first and Scout needs to defend herself."

Throughout the morning I admired how Darry answered the defense attorney's questions without directly answering the questions. I knew I had to pay attention and use the same tactic if I was called to the stand to refute any of James' testimony.

"You testified that Scout was receiving threatening letters from Mr. Young. Did you ever ask her if the two were still dating at the time the letters were sent?"

"I knew the letters frightened her, so I had no reason to ask if she was dating James."

"Could she have been secretly dating Mr. Young?"

"No, Sir."

"Mr. Curtis, children deceive their parent's every day. How can you be certain that the two of them were not still dating and in love?"

"Scout made the decision to end her relationship with James on her on. It was not a requirement from me. If she had decided to date him again she would have told me."

For the first time, it seemed as if the defense attorney was being beaten at his own game. The man flipped through his notes then asked. "You testified that as Scout's guardian you did not direct her to file charges against James after the incident at Rusty's Diner. Why?"

"It's not that I didn't. It's that I didn't realize the weight of the problem at the time. I know the law. I knew we had time to talk about what happened and file charges against him the next day. We just didn't have time to fully discuss the issue before he came to the laundry mat to attempt to rape my sister and attempt to kill me."

The defense attorney corrected my brother. "Mr. Curtis, you are not the judge and jury, they will decided if a rape took place, or if two teenagers in love conspired to kill their nemesis so they could be free from his tyranny."

"Objection, Your Honor!" Mr. Berta called out from his seat.

"Sustained." The Judge replied. "Juror's will disregard the defense attorney's statement to the witness."

The defense attorney looked to the Judge. "Your Honor, I have no further questions for this witness."

"Very well," The Judge said, "We will recess for lunch and reconvene at thirteen hundred hours."

I stood up and met Darry in the aisle of the gallery. He grabbed my hand and told me, "Let's get out of here, I'm starving."

With that the two of us avoided talking to the press or running into anyone who was there to support James. I shared with Darry how great he was at answering every question the defense attorney asked him. I only hoped, if called to the stand again, that I could be as confident and crafty as he was.

After lunch, Darry and I rode in the elevator to the second floor of the court house, and he coached me. "If they actually call him to the stand this afternoon, try not to react to anything he says. Remember, the jury will be watching you." I agreed with my brother and when the elevator doors opened we found Mr. Berta waiting in the hallway for us. He motioned for us to huddle together with him across the hall. "There's been a change of plans for the day. In reviewing the testimonies we have decided to call an additional witness to the stand. I believe you are familiar with her, Cynthia Kowalski?"

Darry shook his head, "No Sir, I don't think we do."

"I do." I said then I looked up at my brother, "You do too. Remember the girl I fought in the lot after a football game last summer?"

"Oh … Yeah, I do."

"I need you to know we don't plan on introducing the fight during questioning, but the defense may if they recall her as a witness later in the trial. If they do, they will be able to introduce that."

Darry spoke up in my defense, "Fair enough, but you need to be sure the jury knows Scout didn't start that fight. The other girl did."

"Rest assured, we will." Mr. Berta said with confidence before escorting us into the courtroom.

Darry and I walked down the aisle of the gallery. Ahead of us, I noticed Cindy sitting with her mother and Delores in the front row behind the defense table. From her seat the girl gave me a long cold stare. I ignored her, and took my seat. James was lead back into the room, and his face seemed to lose all of its color when he noticed Cindy at the trial.

The Bailiff announced, "All rise." Everybody stood up as the Judge took his seat, ordered the jury to be brought in and directed the prosecution to call their next witness.

Mr. Berta stood up and announced, "Your Honor, the prosecution calls Cynthia Kowalski."

I looked over at the girl as she rose to her feet on the defense side of the courtroom and confidently strolled to the witness stand. James could be seen in what appeared to be a small and heated conversation with his attorney. I grew excited at the assumption that the prosecution calling Cindy to the stand had thrown a wrench into the defense attorney's strategy.

"Mr. Berta began his line of questioning with simplistic questions such as her name, where she attended school and how she knew the defendant, James Young.

Cindy smiled and confidently answered, "He's my boyfriend!"

James threw his head back in disbelief. The courtroom began to murmur, and the jury looked at each other, at James and at me as I smiled at the girl's response.

The defense attorney argued, "Objection, hearsay."

"Overruled." The judge decided.

Mr. Berta struggled to suppress his joy in hearing her answer. "Miss Kowalski, why do you believe James Young is your boyfriend?"

"How does any girl know a boy is her boyfriend?" Immediately, she answered her own question, "He gave me this ring, asked me to be his girl!"

She raised her hand to show the ring to the jury. It was too small for me to see, but I wondered if it was the same ring he had attempted to give to me.

"Prior to his arrest, when was the last time you had seen Mr. Young?"

Cindy told the court that she had seen him for a few hours around dinnertime on the same day he had threatened me at Rusty's Diner, and stabbed my brother at the laundry mat. Mr. Berta asked the girl to describe in detail their time together.

Cindy sat up straight in her chair. "He came to my house about five o'clock. He was sweaty from running there to see me. My momma had already left for work, so I let him in."

"How was his demeanor when he came into the house?" Mr. Berta asked.

"What do you mean by de-mean-her?" Cindy asked because she didn't understand the word.

"I'll rephrase the question. What was his mood like when he got there?"

"He was fixen' to get him some."

I looked over at James as he fidgeted in his seat. His anxious response to Cindy's testimony made me more intrigued to hear what she had to say.

"Please explain what the phrase 'fixen to get him some' means to you."

Cindy blushed and looked at the members of the jury. "Ya'll know, get some, ya know."

"Miss Kowalski, please describe what you are meaning to tell this court when you say, 'get some'."

Cindy seemed to huff a little in her seat then she blurted out, "To have sex! He was wantin' to have sex with me."

"And did you have sex with Mr. Young on this evening in question?" Mr. Berta quickly asked.

"Yes I did have sex with MY boyfriend! I'm seventeen years old! I'm old enough to do that!"

I could barely hide the smile her words brought to my face. For the first time ever, I liked this girl.

"Objection, Your Honor!" The defense attorney called out and stood up. "We would ask that Miss Kowalski refer to the defendant by name and not by her unproven relationship of 'boyfriend' with James Young."

The Judge waved his hand to let the attorney know he will take care of the issue. "Miss Kowalski, I am hereby directing you to refer to James Young, as James, James Young or Mr. Young and not as 'your boyfriend'. Is that understood?"

Cindy rolled her eyes at the direction. "Fine!"

The prosecution attorney asked. "Miss Kowalski, can you please describe for the court the details of this sexual encounter?"

"Objection! Relevance?" The defense attorney called out.

The judge looked to the prosecution, "Mr. Berta?"

"Your Honor, you will find the details of this specific encounter to establish a level of premeditation of the attack on the victim, Scout Marie Curtis."

The judge paused a moment in thought then declared, "I'll allow some leeway. Mr. Berta, you may continue with your line of questioning."

I looked over at the defense attorney and saw him begin to dig through the piles of testimony on the table in front of him. James lowered his head and rubbed his brow in worry.

Mr. Berta addressed Cindy and read from his notepad, "In your testimony to the detectives you stated that James entered your house in an agitated state, is this correct?"

"Yes, Sir."

"What did he say to you when you let him into your home?"

"He told me, he wanted me. He wanted to play like he was to forcin' me to be with him."

"Had he ever asked this of you before?"

"No, Sir, but I didn't care. I love him."

Mr. Berta handed a few pieces of paper to the witness. "Please read for the Court the statement you had given to the detectives. I have it underlined right here."

Cindy reviewed the testimony she had given then asked, "What if I don't want to?"

"Your Honor?" Mr. Berta asked the judge to address the witness' question.

The judge turned towards Cindy. "Failure to answer the question could mean I could hold you in Contempt of Court and you could receive a fine or time in juvenile detention."

Suddenly, Cindy's mother blurted out. "Cindy, just answer the question! Don't get yourself in no more trouble!"

The judge banged his gavel, and called for order in the court then he addressed the lady. "Ma'am, there will be no further outbursts from you in this courtroom! Do you understand?"

The woman nodded her head, and nervously wrung her hands together.

Mr. Berta attempted to restart the proceedings. "Miss Kowalski, please read the underlined portion of your statement to the detectives."

"Your Honor," Cindy addressed the judge, "I just don't wanna get James in any more trouble."

Her response triggered whispering amongst the crowd in the gallery. Darry grabbed my hand, and we waited in silence hoping to hear the incriminating evidence.

The judge leaned over to speak to Cindy. "Miss Kowalski, if you do not answer I will hold you in Contempt of Court and have you reprimanded to juvenile detention."

Cindy's mother cried out, "You tell them the truth! That boy ain't been nothing but trouble! He ain't worth it!"

The judge immediately ordered the woman to leave the courtroom. The woman could be heard crying as she was escorted to the hallway.

I looked over at James as he watched the lady being escorted out of the room with a wide grin on his face. I turned my attention back to Cindy to find her wiping tears from her eyes. Once the courtroom was quiet the judge instructed the witness one last time to read the statement.

Everyone watched Cindy as her eyes darted between James grinning face and the papers in her hand. The girl steadied the papers and began to read aloud in a monotone voice, "he told me to lay down on the living room floor and I was to pretend I didn't want him inside me. With all my clothes on I laid down and laughed. I told him, 'please don't hurt me you strong, handsome man'. Then he reached up with his hand and ruined my blouse by ripping it open and pulling the buttons off. I got kinda mad at him and he said 'yeah, get mad! Kick around a little and fight back, so I did, but not a lot cause I was wanting him too…"

As I listened to the girls words I tightened my grip on Darry's hand for emotional strength. I didn't want to cry as the vivid memories of being held to the laundry mat floor came flooding back in to my head.

"…He reached down under my skirt and pulled at my underwear I wiggled enough to make them slide off easy and he got mad. He yelled that I wasn't supposed to be that easy. He said 'there's no way she's gonna be that easy'. At the time I didn't know what he meant, but I also didn't care cause I was gettin' what I wanted. Then he held my arms to the floor and had sex with me. I didn't fight him cause I didn't want to..."

Cindy stopped reading, but Mr. Berta knew there was more. "Please continue with the last part of the statement. Begin with 'I didn't fight him..."

Cindy curled her lip up in disgust then read, "I didn't fight him cause I didn't want to, until he finished and called me, Scout."

The quiet murmur began again.

I couldn't help my eyes from widening in surprise. My stomach turned sour. I looked over at the defendant to find him relaying details to his attorney.

Darry whispered in my ear, "stay cool."

Mr. Berta questioned the witness. "Miss Kowalski, how many times have you had sexual intercourse with James Young in the past?"

"Too many times to count." Cindy said with pride.

"Approximately, how many times? More than fifty?"

"Yeah, I'd say about that many times."

"And during your many sexual encounters how many times has James Young called you 'Scout'?"

Cindy frantically answered. "Just that one time! He loves me! It just slipped out. It don't mean anything."

The attorney asked, "Miss Kowalski, what did you do after he called you by the name, 'Scout'?"

"I pushed him off me, and told him he needs to buy me a new a new blouse!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Mr. Berta thanked Cindy for her testimony and sat down in his seat. The girl looked around the courtroom to understand what was supposed to happen next.

"Defense, cross examination?" The judge questioned if the defense attorney was ready to begin. The attorney stood up from his chair and made a request. "Your Honor, the defense requests time to confer with my client."

"Very well," The judge responded to the request. "The Court will recess and reconvene in thirty minutes. Young lady, you may step down." The judge directed the witness then dismissed the jury before James and his attorney retired to the conference room in the back of the courtroom.

I sat frozen in my seat as a gamut of emotions ran through my mind. I was elated to hear Cindy's testimony as she claimed to be the girlfriend. At the same time, I was in shock to learn that James had thought ahead about attacking me the way he did. As the commotion in the courtroom began to settle I looked up at my brother. I asked quietly, "What just happened?"

"I think that girl just won us the case." Darry said calmly.

I stared at Darry whose expression was stern, and his eyes were cold like ice. It was the way Pony would have described my brother a year ago. I noticed how his posture was straight and the reforming muscles in his arms and chest seemed rigid as if he was ready to rumble with someone.

"Darry, you okay?" I asked softly.

Darry sat quiet a moment. His stare was straight ahead and intense as he quietly told me, "Let's get outta here before I follow that hood into that room and kill him myself."

With wide eyes I looked ahead to the prosecuting attorneys to see if they had heard what Darry had said. They paid no attention to anything except the casefiles in front of them. I was relieved. I quickly stood up. Darry followed me out of the courtroom, and into the hallway where Cindy was in an argument with her mother about being able to love whomever she pleased.

I didn't make eye contact as we passed her, but, as always, that didn't stop the girl from noticing me.

"He's not your boyfriend, and he never was!" She stepped away from her mother and harped at me.

I looked back at her. "I'm not the one saying that he is."

"Why can't you just leave him be?" She barked at me as her mother told her to shush.

Sensing trouble, Darry tightly grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hallway away from the girl.

"What?" I asked with irritation.

"Nothing. I just thought you needed to get away from that girl."

"Darry, she's crazy!"

"Yeah, we both know that." Darry said as he eyed a few reporters who were finishing up making notes in their notepads about the case. "Why don't we get away from this zoo, and go wait outside."

"You won't hear an argument outta me. Let's go!"

We took the stairs and exited the courthouse without being noticed. As we rounded the outside corner of the building we noticed Ponyboy and Owen walking our way.

"What's going on?" Ponyboy questioned us as he approached.

Darry told them, "The defense attorney requested a break so he could confer with his low life, hoodlum client!"

"Whoa!" Pony said in response to Darry's description of James. "Was the day that bad? Did he testify?"

"No," Darry crossed his arms across his chest. "The prosecution called Cindy Kowalski instead."

"Cindy Kowalski? Who's that?" Owen asked.

Ponyboy smiled with pride and pointed at me. "That's the girl Scout knocked silly with one punch when they were fighting over James?"

"No! I wasn't fighting for James!" I defended my behavior. "I only knocked her out because it was a lucky punch. And to remind you, Ponyboy Curtis, she threw a rock at me and pushed me down before I ever fought back!"

"Knock it off you two!" Darry warned us to behave in public. "And yes, it was 'that' girl."

Owen asked, "Why would the prosecution call her? Wouldn't she be on James' side of all this?"

"She is on his side!" I told him. "She just doesn't realize that a lot of what she was testifying too was helping us more than it was helping him. You should have heard her testimony. It still sends chills up my spine just thinking about it."

Darry looked at me in agreement. "Never in my worst nightmares would I have ever thought he did what he did. It's a good thing no one told me about that before today!"

"What did she say?" Owen asked.

Darry looked at Owen a moment as he searched for the kindest way to paraphrase what had transpired. "She testified that before James went to the laundry mat, he went to her house, and she let him practice on her how he was going to attack Scout."

"What?" Ponyboy's eyes widened in shock. "What kind of a girl let's that happen?"

Owen was quiet, but the tenseness of his body showed that he was visibly upset to hear the news.

Ponyboy spoke his thoughts, "So, he planned to do it the whole time!"

"That's what she is testifying to." I told him. "But, the good news is she insists James is her boyfriend and not mine. Kinda blows his defense a little."

"Wait," Pony asked, "How did the prosecution get her to testify to this in court?"

I answered, "Apparently, she reported all of this in an interview with the detectives on the case." 

Darry said, "They made her read her past testimony from a deposition out loud. She said she didn't want to, but the Judge told her it was that or be thrown into the juvie. Her mom was yelling at her to tell them the truth, and she was so disruptive the judge removed her from the courtroom."

"So, what happens next?" Owen asked quietly as he grabbed my hand.

Darry sighed and shifted his weight. "I don't know. The defense can cross examine her if they want to. I guess we go back in and wait and see."

Owen frowned at my brother's suggestion. "I don't know if I can handle seeing that weasel sitting there and not working him over for everything he has done!"

"I know what you mean," Darry agreed. "I almost popped off on him myself, but that aint gonna do no good. We all need to stay level headed and let the evidence speak for itself."

_

Court reconvened with the defense attorney cross examining Cindy. He walked to the podium as the judge reminded the girl that she was still under oath.

"How long ago did you receive the ring from Mr. James Young?"

"I'd say, about a year ago."

"At that time did Mr. Young formally ask you to be his girlfriend?"

Cindy beamed with joy. "Yes, he did!"

"Tell the court, between last year when you were asked to be his girlfriend and present day, did Mr. Young ever formally announce to you that he no longer wanted to be your boyfriend, and that he was in love with someone else?"

Cindy was annoyed by the question. "Yeah, he might have said that, but he didn't mean nothin' by it."

"How many times has my client told you he is not your boyfriend?"

"A couple times, but he doesn't mean nothing by it. He is still coming around. He still wants to be with me!"

The defense attorney grinned. "So your characterization of James Young being your boyfriend is really just past history, a figment of your imagination?"

Cindy blurted out, "If that's true why's he always coming around to get him some?"

The defense attorney ignored her question. "So, what I am hearing you say is that Mr. Young is in fact, not currently your boyfriend. Is that correct?"

Cindy sulked and replied, "I thought he was."

"Please answer the question with a yes or a no. Is Mr. Young currently your boyfriend?"

Cindy glared at the man. "No."

"At any time did James Young tell you he that he planned to attack Scout Curtis later that evening?"

"No, sir."

"Did James Young tell you he planned to rape Miss Curtis?"

"No, sir!" Cindy said confidently.

"So the only thing that happened at your house that involved conversation about Miss Scout Curtis was the mention of her name at the conclusion of sexual intercourse?"

"Yes, Sir." Cindy said with a sneer.

"Is it your experience that James Young usually says your name at the end of sexual intercourse with you?"

"Yeah! My name! Not some other floozy's name!" Cindy curled her lip in disgust.

"No further questions, Your Honor!" The defense attorney said with a grin then took his seat.

My heart sank in hearing the defense attorney undue Cindy's claim to be James' girlfriend, and his implication that I may have been intimate with James in the past.

The judge asked if the prosecution had any further witnesses.

"The prosecution rests, your honor." Mr. Berta replied.

The judge looked towards James and his attorney. "The defense will now call their first witness."

I grabbed Owen and Darry's hands in mine. I dropped my gaze to the wooden railing in front of me to avoid any eye contact with James when he walked up to take the witness stand. I waited a moment and heard nothing. I peeked over to see James and his attorney quietly discussing an issue amongst themselves. I looked up at the Judge who was patiently waiting.

James' attorney rose to his feet to speak. "The defense rests your honor!"

The courtroom murmured in surprise. My mouth silently dropped open in shock. He wasn't going to testify? What does that mean? Does he think he's going to win? He has to think he has the upper hand. He and his attorney must believe they have enough evidence to win on reasonable doubt. How could they possibly think that?

"Counselors, prepare closing arguments. Court will dismiss and reconvene tomorrow at zero eight hundred. Court adjourned!" The judge announced. The bailiff instructed everyone to stand as the judge left the bench.

I looked up and watched the jury file out of the courtroom. A few of the members looked my way. I wished I knew what they were thinking. I wished I could know if they believed my side of the story. I stood between my oldest brother and my boyfriend as two reporters approached us.

"Do you think you have won the case?"

Darry spoke up, "We have no comment!"

The other reporter asked, "Do you think his actions at the laundry mat were premeditated?"

"No comment!" Darry announced quickly so no one in the group would speak their mind.

"Why do you think the defense didn't call any witnesses?"

"No comment!" Darry said again.

The first reporter looked at me and asked, "Miss Curtis, are you secretly James Young's girlfriend?"

My eyes widened in shock and I sternly told him 'no' before Darry could tell him we had no comment on this issue. Darry then pulled me in the opposite direction of the reporters so our group could exit the courtroom and avoid any further press.

When we were outside of the courthouse I asked, "That's it? They're not calling any witnesses? Not even one?"

"Who are they gonna call?" Darry asked as we walked towards the parking lot. "Other people he beat up? His mother who ratted him out to you, so she'll probably rat him out on the stand?"

Pony added, "Past girls he's dated and hurt? His gang friends with criminal records and sketchy pasts?"

My brothers were right, but it still seemed odd that not one person could come to his defense.

Owen told us, "A man without witnesses to testify for him is a guilty man!"

"Do u think so?" I asked with apprehension.

"You don't?" Owen asked me.

"I don't know what to think. I'm afraid to. I think am as scared now as I was in the parking lot at Rusty's when he first threatened me."

Owen immediately wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Don't be. You're gonna win and we're all gonna look after you!"

"Sissy, you're staying at the house with us tonight?" Darry said to everyone's surprise.

"What?" Owen questioned and showed his true fear about me being back in my neighborhood.

"What gives?" Pony asked before I could.

"Art and Dorothy told me about your sleep walking last night and falling down the stairs."

"You fell down the stairs?" Owen asked in surprise.

"Just the last few... I think. It's no big deal. I'm fine."

"Still, you gave them quite the scare. If you are under this much stress you'd probably fall out a window tonight! I'll talk to Art. I'm sure he'll agree that you can be home tonight where you may sleep better, and we can look out for you." Darry said.

"You know Soda's gonna have a fit for you letting me be home."

"I'll deal with our little buddy. Besides you'll be safe. We'll all be there. Hell, Two-Bit and Steve may even come over to keep an eye on you."

"I wanna be there!" Owen unexpectedly announced. "I'll just sleep on the floor outside her room or something."

I smiled at the thought of Owen being there to protect me while I slept.

Darry grinned as he thought about the oddness of my boyfriend spending the night. "Well... if there's any trouble it'd be nice having another man around, so you can stay if your parents are okay with it."

"Thanks Darry. My dad left today on business, and my mom won't care." Owen said and smiled excitedly at me. "Why don't I pick up pizza for dinner then afterwards I'll take Scout to get her things then we'll go by my house and get mine."

"Free pizza! Sounds good to me!" Ponyboy said.

Everyone was getting into the spirited fun of a sleepover, but my nerves didn't let up. Inside it felt like my intestines were being twisted and my mind began to wander. If James is found 'not guilty', I don't just have to move across town, I'll have to move out of town. Which means back to Ashford or worse, adoption! I was sure I wouldn't be adopted by some nice local family. Judge Carlson would probably put me up for adoption a thousand miles away like in Wyoming or Maine. Now everything I wanted in my life was contingent on the decision of twelve people who didn't know me. People who hadn't heard about James' past juvenile record. People who didn't know his jealous streak. People who would never have to think of him or me again after they made their decision. I wondered if James friends from a few weeks ago still cared about shutting me up. Would they be back again tonight? It wouldn't do them any good. Whether I was dead or alive the judge and jury had already heard all the facts. I knew that, but would they? I wished Dallas was alive. He might have gone to their neighborhood and flat out asked them if they still cared about their boy then threatened them to leave me alone.

"You!" A girl's shrill voice broke into my obsessive, fearful thoughts. "You have been nothing but trouble for him since the day you stole him from me!"

I turned around to find Cindy charging towards me in a huff.

Immediately, Owen walked towards her to hold her back, and keep her from being able to get to me.

"Let me go! You dumb frickin' Soc!" Cindy harped and tried to push past the star football player. "She needs to drop these charges and set him free."

I stepped closer to the girl but still kept my distance. "You don't even know what you are talking about. These aren't charges I brought upon him, the State of Oklahoma did. I couldn't stop this if I wanted. Which I don't!"

Cindy looked at me like I was a liar. "Why couldn't you just leave him alone from the start?"

From afar, Cindy's mom called for her to leave us alone and quit causing more trouble for herself.

"Believe me, I wished I would have!"

"You never loved him!"

"I never said I did. Just like I told the judge and the jury."

Cindy backed away from Owen and began to cry. "It's all your fault! They're going to find him guilty and I'll never see him again."

"That would probably be the best thing that ever happened to you." I turned and walked away. I grabbed Ponyboy's hand and told him we needed to go. Without a word he walked me to the car while Darry and Owen made sure the crying girl returned to her mother and left me alone.

I stopped by the side of our sedan and nervously asked, "Pony, do you think she's going to tell the Northside Boys to come after me tonight?"

"No, if they cared one lick about her or what she wanted they'd be dating her themselves, and she wouldn't care about James anymore. Besides, if they come for you they better bring an army this time cause they're gonna have to go through the whole gang and one Soc to get to you."

Pony's intention was to make me feel secure, but the twisted thoughts running in my head wouldn't allow me to feel anything but insecurities.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Owen pulled the Camaro into his driveway, and looked over at me. "You've been awfully quiet tonight. What are you thinking about?"

I sighed and answered, "Do you ever feel cursed?"

"Scout, you are not cursed!"

"You don't know that. With everything that has happened, to me and to the people I love, I'm probably the most cursed person I know."

"You're not cursed!" Owen stated matter of fact even though he had no good argument for his point of view.

Owen parked the car, opened my door and held my hand as the two of us entered his house through the side door into the kitchen.

"You want something to drink?" Owen asked as he pulled two glasses out of the kitchen cabinet.

"Sure." I leaned on the kitchen counter, and watched him pull a carafe of orange juice out of the refrigerator. I heard the sound of a woman screaming on the second floor of the house. "Did you hear that?"

Owen clearly heard the sound. His face filled with alarm. He slammed the carafe on the counter, sprinted across the kitchen and up the servant staircase at the back of the house.

I followed my boyfriend, but could not keep pace with him as he ascended the stairs two at a time. When I reached the top of the stairs the hallway was already vacant, but I could clearly hear Owen's mother screaming and sound of a young child crying. I crept down the hallway and peeked around the door jamb into Olivia's toy room.

Inside, Owen was trying to convince his mother to calm down and think about what she was doing. I glanced at his mother. She was dressed in her long peach satin night gown and robe, and her hair was disheveled. She held a wooden table leg in her hand from the broken tea table in the middle of the room.

"Her toys are always strewn about. She's ungrateful! She made me trip and break this table! This was expensive! Move out of my way! She needs to learn her lesson!"

Owen furrowed his brow and snapped at his mother. "You're drunk! You probably fell on your own!"

"You are always getting in the way! She will never learn her place if you keep interfering!" Angela screamed at her son. She raised the table leg up to threaten her children.

I held my breath for a moment and my heart pounded with fear. I glanced into the far corner of the room to find Olivia dressed in her pajamas, cowering and crying.

"Stop it! You're drunk! Put that down!" Owen screamed back at his mom as he raised his arm to shield himself in case she planned to hit him as he attempted to get the weapon from her grip.

Angela held the table leg out of Owen's reach. "She can't have everything all over the place! She needs to do what I tell her to when I tell her to do it!"

"She should be in bed! Not awake cleaning her toys up because your upset that dad's out of town!" Owen snapped then ceased trying to get the weapon and turned his focus to rescuing his sister from the corner of the room. He kept his body between his mother and her daughter. He reached his hand behind his back. "Come on, Livy. Stay behind me and I'll get you outta here."

Olivia fearfully stood up, grabbed her brother's hand and slowly walked behind him towards the door.

Angela knew she was losing control of the situation. In a rage, she raised the wooden table leg and thrashed Owen several times before he was able to shield himself with one arm and relinquish the weapon from his mother with the other. When he did he turned to the doorway and his eyes filed with surprise when he saw me standing there wide eyed and speechless.

Angela was furious as she slapped at her son and attempted to regain her weapon.

Owen pulled Olivia's hand to get her in front of him then pushed her towards the doorway. He quickly looked me in the eye. "Take her to her room, and lock the door!"

I grabbed Olivia's hand and noticed we were both trembling as we ran down the hall to her bedroom. Olivia climbed up onto her bed and cried as she worried for her brother. I stood by the door and left it open a moment in case Owen needed to join us for safety.

We could easily hear Angela screaming at her son, "She spilled wine all over the carpet! Someone has to clean up these toys! If she won't, you will! Clean up these damn toys!"

Owen's temper flared as he yelled back as loud as he could. "You want the damn toys cleaned up? Is that what you want, Mother? I'll be happy to clean up the damn toys!" Owen stormed out of the toy room and down the hall. From Olivia's bedroom doorway I watched Owen throw open Oliver's bedroom door across the hall. "If you want toys picked up, I'll pick up the toys!" Owen screamed in extreme anger and began picking up the tinker toys and trucks from Oliver's bedroom floor where they had sat dormant for the past six years.

From across the hall I held the door open and watched in shock.

"NO! Don't you dare touch anything in that room!" Angela shrieked from down the hall as she stumbled towards her son. The woman stopped outside the door and looked inside with astonishment. She cried out in agony, "Stop! Don't touch that! You're ruining everything!"

"You wanted the toys picked up, so I am picking up the toys!" Owen yelled as he continued to dismantle the shrine to his brother.

"No, no, no..." Angela cried out. She darted into the room, grabbed Owen's shoulders and tried to pull him out of the room. When she knew her attempts were futile she turned her rage towards something else she thought she could over power. The drunken woman turned and found me watching from the other side of the hall.

"You!" She screamed at me, hoisted up her long nightgown and stormed across the hallway. "This is all your fault! He used to love me, but you turned him against me!"

For a second, I froze in panic then my instincts kicked in. I pushed the bedroom door shut, but my hands were shaking so bad that I wasn't able to turn the skeleton key to lock the door.

With her rage, Angela easily turned the handle and shoved the door open.

Petrified, I backed up to Olivia's bed to shield the little girl's body with mine.

In a drunken rage, Angela lunged towards me. She raised her hands to me and pounded on me with her fist closed tight.

Olivia let out a terrified scream.

Shock ran through my body as I tried to dodge her blows then grabbed the taller woman's wrists to keep her from hitting me again.

"Leave her alone!" Owen's voice commanded as he ran up behind his mother. He wrapped his arms around her, lifted her off the floor and tackled her hard to the floor with a thud.

Angela exhaled heavily from the blow and appeared to have her breath knocked out of her lungs as she laid still.

Owen didn't care about what he had done. He popped back up to his feet, grabbed his little sister in his arms and yelled at me, "Get to the car! Get to the car! Go! Go!"

I darted out of Olivia's room, and my legs were shaking so bad I thought I might fall over as I ran down the front staircase. Owen passed me on the landing. Before I was halfway down the second set of steps he had thrown open the front door and was waiting for me to catch up.

I ran passed him through the door as he pulled it shut behind him. We reached the Camaro at the same time. I opened my own car door, climbed inside, pulled the door shut and locked it behind me with my trembling fingers. I looked to my boyfriend who was attempting to squeeze into the driver's seat with his sister in his arms.

"Here, hand her to me!" I yelled. Olivia scrambled onto my lap as tears rolled down her cheeks. I kept watch on the front door to see if Mrs. Jasper would appear.

Owen slammed his car door shut and attempted to put his key into the ignition as his hands shook with anger. Once the key slid in he turned the engine over and jammed the transmission into reverse. He slammed his foot onto the gas pedal and the car shot backwards then Owen slammed the car into drive and squealed the tires on the Chevrolet before it accelerated down the driveway. At a high rate of speed he turned left onto the street as the car lurched to the right.

"Slow down, please slow down, Owen you're going to get us killed!" I pleaded.

Olivia mimicked my concern as she cried. "Slow down, slow down."

Owen listened to our pleas, abruptly hit the brakes and pulled the car over to the side of the road. He looked over at us, and asked with agitated concern, "Are you two alright, are you okay?"

Olivia quickly nodded her head. Owen leaned over to wipe her tears away, and I noticed he had been wounded from his mother's lashing.

"Owen, you're bleeding!" I said after seeing the stream of blood running down his hairline from the gash on his head.

"It doesn't matter. I'll be alright."

"Are you sure? It might need stitches." I said hurriedly. Owen ignored my concern.

"I want daddy." Olivia whimpered.

Owen grabbed his little sitter's hand to comfort her. "I know, but he's outta town for the night so you're gonna have to be brave. Can you do that for me?" Olivia nodded her little head as tears continued to fall from her eyes.

My mind began to flash through all of the moments when I was asked to be brave.

Owen kept a hold of Olivia's hand as he sat back in his seat and stared up at the headliner of the car. It was then when I noticed the hot tears of frustration and anger filling his eyes. "I could have beat her silly... when I saw her go after you..." Owen turned his head to look at me. He spoke quietly, "I know it's wrong, but I wanted to kill her... I wanted her out of our lives forever."

I squeezed Olivia tight and hoped she hadn't comprehended Owen's words. I must have been in shock as I failed to find anything to say to him to bring him comfort. I looked at the young man. He was a lot that Johnny Cade was not, but I could have easily been having the same conversation with my old friend.

As the faint sounds of police sirens wailed in the distance Owen told me, "This is why I wish we were older. I wish we could get married, take Olivia and go live someplace far from here. I wish we could just get away from her and her drinking and her temper."

With my thumb, I felt the promise ring on my finger. I sat dumbfounded as the sirens grew louder and presumably closer.

Owen sat up in his seat and looked in his rearview mirror. A few seconds later new sirens screamed loudly as they sped past us. The blue lights from the squad cars illuminated the inside of the Camaro before turning and disappearing up the Jasper family driveway.

Owen turned around in his seat to confirm that his eyes had not fooled him and he had seen the officers pull onto his parent's property. "What the hell?" He exclaimed. "No, no, no! What is she doing? She can't draw attention to this!"

"What's the matter?" Olivia whined softly as she looked in the same direction as her brother.

Owen didn't answer her. Instead, he slammed the car into first gear, cranked the steering wheel all the way to the left and sped the car into a U-turn to go back to his home.

"What are you doing? Owen, are you sure you want to go back?" I asked.

"I can't let her ruin everything for this family! She shouldn't have called the cops. Now everyone will know."

I held Olivia tightly in my lap as Owen took a fast right hand turn to enter his driveway. I used one hand to hold the little girl and the other hand grabbed the dashboard to steady myself. Owen raced up the brick road then the car lurched forward as he brought the car to a quick stop close to the garages.

"Stay in the car, Oliva!" Owen ordered before he hurriedly slammed his door shut, and approached a group of police officers standing near the front door to his home.

I rolled down the car window. That's when I heard the wailing words of Owen's mother who was standing in her night gown under the portico.

"I killed my son! I killed him!" The drunken lady was frantically crying out to the officers who were attempting to calm her down.

I opened the car door, and noticed, one by one, the lights in each room of the home turn on, illuminating the driveway while the officers searched for clues inside. "Stay in the car. I'll be right back." I told Olivia before I climbed out and left the car door wide open.

I stayed closed to the house in the shadows as I slowly approached the scene. I overheard one of the officers speaking to Angela. "Ma'am, what do you mean you killed your son? Your son is right here." The man pointed to Owen.

Angela avoided eye contact with anyone, and continued her drunken rambling. "I killed him. I need to be taken away. I need to go to jail for killing my son!"

I watched as Owen grabbed his mother by the shoulders and tried to shush her to protect the family secret. "I'm right here, Mother. Please just be quiet and we'll go back inside and these officers can go home."

In a controlled rage, Angela looked at her son. "You know what I did. You know what I've done. Tell them to take me away. I need to go away. I need help, Owen! Let them help me!"

Owen nervously attempted to pull his mother back into the house. "Stop it! Let's go inside. You are making a spectacle of yourself out here in your nightgown!"

"I can't..." Angela muttered and then began to sob to the police officer, "I am so ashamed. I can't go on living this way. You need to arrest me. You need to take me away. I need to go to jail for what I have done."

One of the lead officers pulled Owen away from his mother. The men stepped closer to where I was standing. The officer threw his arm around Owen and spoke discreetly. "Son, I know you'll want to keep this whole situation as quite as possible. It seems your mom has had a little too much to drink, so why don't I help you take her inside, put her to bed and sober her up."

"Sure thing, officer." Owen nodded and appeared relieved.

I wanted to yell out that she did kill her child. I wanted the police to know that Owen and Olivia were in grave danger. I took a step forward to speak up as two officers came out of the front door. One of them was carrying the broken tea table leg. "Lieutenant?"

The officer with Owen turned around to listen.

"We didn't find anyone else in the house, but there's a broken child's table upstairs with drops of blood on the toys and carpet and some on this table leg."

I watched Owen throw his head back in disbelief that he had almost covered up the family dispute.

The Lieutenant noticed too. He turned on his flashlight and shined it on my boyfriend's face. He took a close look and highlighted the fresh blood from Owen's wound. "Do you want to tell me about how you got that natty gash on your head?"

Owen reached up to touch the gash then he looked at the blood on his fingers. The boy remained silent, just as Johnny Cade would when he was asked about the abuse he endured at home.

"Cuff her and put her in the car!" The Lieutenant instructed the officer waiting with Angela. He quickly pulled the woman's hands behind her back and placed the hand cuffs on her wrists.

Instantly, Angela's demeanor shifted as she protested. "What do you think you are doing? Unhand me! You can't do this! I'm a respectable woman in this town!"

"Mommy!" Olivia's little voice yelled out as she ran from the car in an attempt to rescue her mother. Before the child could get close I stepped out of the shadows, grabbed her with my arms and stopped her momentum. "Let me go! I want my mommy! I want my mommy!"

The tiny voice crying out pierced my heart. In that moment, I felt exactly the same way. I squatted down and held tightly to the little girl as the officers forced the uncooperative woman into the back seat of the squad car.

I whispered comfort to Olivia, "it's okay. They are going to help her get better. They won't hurt her."

I looked back at Owen who was now the center of attention. The officers had forced him to sit on the front steps as they assessed the wound on his head.

"Ma'am?" Another officer looked down at me. "Whose child is this?"

"That's her mom." I told the officer and nodded to where they were holding the drunken mother.

"Do you know what went on here tonight?" The officer asked.

I sighed deeply with regret and I nodded my head to let him know I had been a witness.

"Why don't you let one of the Officers take care of the little one and you and I go over there and talk."

I noticed the officer take out his notepad. I knew all too well the next steps in this procedure. Another officer coaxed Olivia out of my arms then the officer assigned to me led me over to the front of the Camaro so he could get my side of the story. I leaned up against the car and stared at the ground.

"I'm Officer Ford. What's your name?"

"Scout Curtis."

The officer paused then put his pen under my chin and pulled it up to reveal my face. "I've heard of you."

"I'm sure you have." I said dryly.

"I worked your case when you and your friends came back to Tulsa after that church fire. That was mighty brave of you." The man said sweetly before he patronized me. "Now, I need you to be brave again and tell me exactly what's been going on here tonight."

I felt my head start to spin with worry. I looked across the driveway at the officers questioning my boyfriend. I could still faintly her the boy's mother ranting from inside the squad car. I knew the truth could give Owen the freedom he desired from the hell he was living in. I just hoped he felt the same way too.  
_

I rode home in the backseat of the officer's squad car with the lights flashing. I rested my head against the back of the seat and thought more about the mess the evening had become. I remembered Detective Berg arriving on the scene before I had finished telling Officer Ford what I had witnessed. I closed my eyes and recalled the memory. …

"Scout Curtis!" Detective Berg called to me in his New York accent. "Sweetheart, we've got to stop meeting like this."

I remembered Detective Berg from the night that James Young had attacked me. He was kind and friendly, but very matter of fact and professional. He was great at getting the truth, and being sure it could be proven in a court of law. I looked up at the man. "Hello, Detective Berg. As usual, I hadn't planned on getting myself into this situation."

"Yeah, well kiddo, you know the drill. I'm gonna need the truth from you to get to the bottom of this, so why don't you walk me through what happened here tonight." The detective had the officer join us to photograph the evidence I would be pointing out. I reluctantly led the two men into the kitchen the same way Owen and I had entered the house an hour before. I told the men about Owen getting us orange juice. Detective Berg looked at the carafe of orange juice on the counter and told the officer, "snap that". The officer knew he needed to take a picture for evidence. Then the detective noticed two empty wine bottles near the sink. "Snap that and make sure we print that!" he said to the officer so the finger prints could determine who had possibly consumed the alcohol. The officer made a note of the request.

"Before Owen could pour the juice we heard his mother screaming at Olivia." I told the detective.

"Show us where the yelling was coming from." Detective Berg gestured for me to show him what happened next.

I led the group up the back stairway to the little girl's toy room. I told the detective how I had stayed outside the room, but could see where the family members had fought. Detective Berg looked in the room from the doorway. He called out orders to "snap that" when he wanted a picture of the broken child's tea table, the spilled glass of wine on the carpet and the droplets of blood on the floor.

The detective pointed into the room. "You saw Mrs. Jasper hit her son with the table leg?"

"I saw her swing the leg at him. He was trying to protect himself from getting hit. I didn't know she had actually hurt him until we left the house."

"I see." Detective Berg nodded his head and kept his thoughts private for a moment. "I'm curious, why do you think Mrs. Jasper thought she had killed her son if you couldn't even see that she had hit him, and you were less than ten feet away from the attack?"

I felt my nerves jump inside my body as I stayed hush about the Jasper family secret.

"Hmm." The detective said audibly as if to let me know he would be asking me that question again. "What happened next?"

"Owen asked me to take his sister to safety, so I grabbed Olivia and ran with her to her bedroom." I pointed to the next door on the right side of the hallway."

"Let's check it out." Detective Berg told me. We walked down the hallway towards the little girl's bedroom door at the same time the other detective had led Owen up the front staircase.

"I told you, I don't remember anything. I don't know what she is talking about. I'm fine!" Owen proclaimed as he turned down the hallway and saw me with the other detective. Owen froze in his spot. "Scout! Are you okay?"

"No, she's not okay! She just witnessed her boyfriend being beaten by his mother, who now thinks he's dead." Detective Berg was disgusted with Owen's uncooperative attitude. "Get him out of here, he's intimidating my witness!"

The detective guided me into Olivia's bedroom before he looked back at my boyfriend. "You don't remember anything? You mean to tell me you're gonna let this fifteen year old girl have to suffer the burden of being the only witness again like she has had to before? You're gonna leave her all alone to tell the truth?" Detective Berg shifted his weight and voiced his disgust with Owen's uncooperative behavior. "Hot shot running back! Let the little girl do all the work! You call that love? Cause I don't! Get him out of here!" Detective Berg demanded before he stepped into Olivia's room with me, and slammed the door behind him.

"Scout!" Owen called out in painful desperation. I could hear the agony in his voice as he dealt with wanting to be protective of me and his family's secret.

"Maybe he doesn't remember. It all happened so fast." I suggested.

Detective Berg gave me a disappointed look. "It all happened fast for you too. Right? You've had no problem telling me the truth. Am I right? You are telling me the truth, aren't you?"

My head began to throb as I answered, "yes sir."

Outside the door I heard Owen begin to sob. I heard the other detective encourage Owen to tell the truth about why his mother thinks she killed her son. The other detective parroted what Detective Berg had said. "If you aren't man enough to tell us the truth I'm sure the girl in there will, or maybe the littler one downstairs will tell us. What do you think? Should I drag her up here and make her tell us what happened?"

I stood silent inside the room with Detective Berg, but I really wanted to throw the door open and yell at the detectives to be nicer because they had no idea of the severity of the situation. Then I heard Owen begin to cry. Detective Berg put his hand up to keep me from saying anything while he eaves dropped.

Outside the door the other detective continued to pressure Owen. "I'm just not understanding. You seem pretty alive to me. Heck, you even have all your tinker toys and trains out to play with, so why would your mother be thinking you were dead?"

Owen didn't answer.

"Maybe it's time to ask your little friend in there." The detective walked across the hall and opened the door to Oliva's room. He stepped in, grabbed my arm and pulled me out in the hall.

I looked down at Owen who was sitting against the wall with his head buried in his arms while he cried tears of frustration.

The detective stood in front of me and looked me square in the eye. "You know the truth, don't you?" I didn't answer, but my eyes filled with tears and he was trained well enough to know that I did. "I'll tell you what's gonna happen. I'm gonna put you in the back of a patrol car, haul you down to the station and question you there. I bet after a night of no sleep you'll be more than willing to tell me what happened to drive that poor mother crazy and what happened to the supposed dead son. Berg! I'm taking this one with me." The detective pulled me down the hallway towards the stairs.

"Leave her alone!" Owen yelled out and jumped to his feet.

The detective stopped and the two of us looked back at the boy.

Owen tried to control his sobbing as he blurted out. "She was drunk, and she killed my brother!"

The detective didn't release his grip on my arm as the two of us stood in the hallway and listened as the young man clearly recalled every moment of that horrific day in detail to the detectives. Detective Berg took notes, and when Owen had finished sharing the truth everyone could tell the boy was emotionally exhausted.

Detective Berg apologized to Owen for badgering him. Owen fumed and didn't acknowledge the apology. The detective looked down the hall at me. "Scout, finish walking me through what happened here tonight. Detective Meyer, get Mr. Jasper downstairs and into an patrol car to have his wound tended to at the hospital.

"I'm not going to the hospital!" Owen stubbornly insisted.

Detective Berg told him. "Yes you are. We'll see to it that Scout gets a ride home when we're done, and your grandfather will be here soon to look after your sister."

The other detective let go of my arm and walked over to grab ahold of Owen, but the boy pulled away and told him to leave him alone. Owen yelled that everyone needed to leave him alone because he was capable of doing things on his own. In anger, Owen stormed past me and darted down the stairs without another word to anyone.

Detective Berg gave me a little hug and let me know that he felt everything was going to be okay. I didn't believe him, but he didn't know that. As instructed I finished telling him what had happened in Oliver and Olivia's bedrooms that evening. When I walked out of the Jasper home every one of the family members were gone. All that remained was Owen's Camaro in the driveway with the passenger door still wide open. …

I lifted my head up from the back of the seat in the patrol car and wiped my eyes again. I looked out the window as we passed by the DX station where my brother worked. I knew I would be home soon and as always, my brothers would be waiting.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

It was past my curfew when Officer Ford and I arrived at my house. I peeked over to see the gang pour out of the front door and into the street. I slouched in the backseat and stared at the floor. I was confused about what to feel and more interested in being alone then I was interested in being cared for.

Officer Ford stepped out of his car. He shut his door and left me inside. Darry and Soda met with the officer by the side of the patrol car. Ponyboy stood behind our brothers while most of the gang kept their distance; close enough to eavesdrop, but far away enough to not be in the way.

Outside the car, I heard the officer ask Darry if he was my legal guardian. Darry answered 'yes sir' then inquired as to what kind of trouble I had gotten myself into.

"No trouble at all, Mr. Curtis. Unfortunately, your sister was involved in a family dispute at the Johnathon Jasper residence tonight. She's pretty shaken up, but she's alright."

"Dispute? Are the Jasper's alright?" Darry questioned with concern.

Sodapop knocked on the squad car window to get my attention. "Sissy, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

I was unresponsive as I sat inside the car. The shock from the situation at the Jasper house was beginning to sink in, and it was creating doubts and fears in my mind. I felt my cheek where Angela had hit me. The red mark was faint, but the emotional pain was immense. I couldn't bring myself to look up at my brother. I hadn't figured out how to explain to them what I had experienced.

The officer lowered his voice to answer Darry's question. "Not entirely. It seems Mrs. Jasper has quite the drinking problem and temper to match. She may be away from the family home for quite some time. Your sister is doing well, but she has a mark on her cheek from where Mrs. Jasper hit her."

"She hit her? Why? What happened?" Darry questioned the officer.

Officer Ford put his hand up to calm my brother. He stepped over and opened my car door. "As I'm to understand, Scout was protecting the little girl from the mother's drunken outburst."

I stepped out of the car.

Darry grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards him. He wrapped me up in a tight one-arm hug. I stood with my back against his chest and looked down the street at Johnny's house. I had been there when he was beaten by his parents. I had witnessed their rage against their son, but this was different. I didn't have to spend time with Johnny's parents like I would have to in the future with Mrs. Jasper. She was the mother of a boy I loved more deeply than I could comprehend at fifteen years old. The situation was gut wrenching to think about.

Darry asked the officer, "What about Owen Jasper, is he hurt?"

"His mother walloped him good. He's a little banged up, but he's going to be fine physically. They took him to the emergency room for some stitches. He had a little gash on his head. He and his sister will be staying with their grandfather, Joseph Jasper, until their father returns in the morning."

Sodapop leaned down to look me in the eye. "Come on with me. Let's get you inside where you'll be safe."

"Don't let her run away." Darry warned my brother to keep ahold of me.

Darry didn't understand, I had no intentions of running away. In fact, I barely felt like walking. I would have rather curled up in the fetal position on the front sidewalk and cried myself to sleep then run away. Sodapop held tight to my arm as he led me toward the house.

Ponyboy walked to my side to join us. "Scout, you okay?"

I didn't answer him. Instead, I stared at the concrete under my feet as parts of the night's events flashed in my mind.

"Scout? Honey, you need anything?" Casey asked quietly as she joined my brothers and we walked up the front steps.

I stepped through the front door of my home and looked around. All of a sudden, I felt choked up and short of breath. I missed my house, I missed my parents, I missed the feeling I had as a child that every day, everything would be okay. What I needed wasn't here anymore.

I whimpered to my brother, "Sodapop, you are right. Watching someone you love get hurt, hurts so much worse than getting hurt yourself. I never really understood that until now."

Sodapop frowned as he looked at me. "Sissy, I never wanted you to have to understand that. Tell us what happened?" Sodapop sat me on the couch then sat on the coffee table in front of me. Ponyboy sat by my side while Casey stayed unusually quiet and sat in my father's chair to wait to be able to help.

"I love him, and she hurt him right in front of me! She hurt all of us." I said again as the shock of the entire night compounded in my head.

"Scout, what happened?" Pony gently asked.

Looking down, I quietly whimpered. "He told the cops everything. All of it. I don't know what's gonna happen to them, or to us."

"What do you mean? Who is he?" Pony asked.

I looked over at Ponyboy as the hot tears filled my eyes. "She can't hide it anymore, none of them can. It could be in all the papers by tomorrow, then everyone will know."

"Hide what?" Sodapop asked.

"What she did to him. She's gonna have to admit it to everyone, even herself." I said as I stared at my hands that I was wringing together in my lap. I couldn't help but think of what that meant for the Jasper family, and my place in it. "She blamed me, but I didn't do it. He hated her before I even knew him."

Sodapop looked at his little brother. "Pon, what is she talking about?"

"I don't know? Mrs. Jasper?" Pony answered. "Maybe we should get Darry."

Sodapop looked over at our friend. "Casey, go get Darry. Something aint right with Scout."

"I don't feel well." I whined as my stomach grew more queasy from stress.

"What do you need?" Soda asked.

All of the color rushed from my face as I announced, "I think I'm gonna throw up!"

Soda stood up, pushed the coffee table away and pulled me up from the couch. The sudden motion only worsened my uneasiness. I ran to the bathroom and vomited my emotions, and my dinner, into the toilet.

"I just don't want to have to deal with all of this anymore!" I angrily protested as the sick feeling failed to cease. "I want my mom. I want my daddy."

"I'm here for you." Ponyboy said gently as he walked into the bathroom. He flushed the toilet and wetted a washcloth for me to wipe my face. Ponyboy sat on the edge of the tub and rubbed my back to give me comfort.

"Pon, you should leave. I'm gonna be sick again."

"Nah, just go ahead. I'm staying here." My twin pushed my short hair behind my ear just before I knelt over the stool and more of my fears and anxieties gushed from my body.

Ponyboy held my hair back for me and asked, "Tell me why are you so upset?"

"Pony, she hit me and she says it's all my fault." The tears welled up in my eyes. I heard the screen door slam shut, and my other brothers appeared in the bathroom.

Darry squatted down next to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Scout, listen to me. If you need to fall apart, we are all here to help you put the pieces back together."

I stared at the floor and considered letting my emotions out in other ways. I remembered when I was livid with Soda and Darry for wanting to send me back to Ashford. I pouted and screamed and it actually felt good to let my emotions show my true feelings.

Darry told me, "I know about Mrs. Jasper's accident that killed her son. The officer told me everything. You don't have to keep that secret anymore, and neither does Owen."

I tried to determine if my brother was telling the truth or trying to coerce me into telling him the secret.

Ponyboy started to speak then Darry hushed him to tell me something else. "I know you're tough, you always have been tough, but right now I need you to let me help you. I need to know what's going on."

I frowned and told my brother, "I am sad. I am sad and I am scared."

"What are you scared of?" Sodapop asked from the doorway.

I looked down at my fingers and noticed the promise ring. "What if he is so mad at me that he never speaks to me again?"

"Who, Owen?" Ponyboy asked. I sheepishly nodded my head before Pony told me matter of fact. "I told you he loves you too much to be mad at you. Especially for something like this that isn't even your fault."

"But what if you are wrong this time? What if his family is torn apart by this and they never let me back into his life? What if his mom goes to jail and never comes home again? I don't think Owen would have fought with his mother about everything if I had never met him. I'm a curse!"

Darry sat down on the bathroom floor next to me and let me know, "you are not a curse!" He wrapped his arm around me and told me I just needed a good cry. I told him he was wrong about me not being bad luck then I leaned into him and bawled.

Pony and Soda wandered into the living room looking for answers. Two-Bit told the gang everything he had heard the cop tell Darry. Before I was done melting down everyone in the gang knew the truth about the incident, Owen's mother and the death of his brother. When my sobbing subsided to a few sniffles Darry looked down at me. "Do you feel a little better?"

"Barely."

"One step at a time, kiddo." Darry told me and sounded a little like Mrs. Ottavi. "I don't want all this stress to mess with your head like it did when Dally died. You know?"

"I know." I sniffled away a few more sorrows. "Darry, do you think Mrs. Jasper will have to go to jail for what she did to Oliver?"

"I don't know. We'll have to ask Art about that."

"How about Mr. Jasper? Do you think he will have to go to jail for lying about it all these years?"

"I don't know much about that either. I tell you what, it's real late, let's get ready for bed. In the morning, I can ask Art if he can meet us for lunch at the diner near the courthouse and we can ask him those questions tomorrow. How's that?" Darry stood up and pulled me to my feet.

I was quiet as I thought to myself about whether Mr. Ottavi would have the answers. I grabbed my toothbrush to brush my teeth.

Darry questioned me. "You still want to go to court in the morning to hear opening statements, don't you?"

I spit the toothpaste out of my mouth and asked. "Don't you think the jury would find it weird if I weren't there at the end?"

"Maybe." Darry replied and folded his arms across his chest. "I sure wish I knew even the littlest bit of what the jury was thinking."

"Me too." I finished brushing my teeth and walked out of the bathroom with my brother. "It sure is nice being home."

Casey walked over to me and hugged me tight. "Scout, I'm sorry you had to go through all that. You've already been through so much. It just aint fair!"

I silently hugged my friend back and tried not to cry again.

Two-Bit walked over and joined in the hug. "Maybe I outta quit my job and be your body guard for the summer?"

I giggled a little at the suggestion, let go of my friends, and tried to joke back, "I don't need a body guard. Besides, you're just looking for a reason not to work."

Two-Bit fired back, "Ah hell, it'd be work cause babysitting you's gotta be the hardest job on the planet."

"Aint that the truth!" Sodapop chimed.

Ponyboy walked over to give me a hug and tell me he was glad I was feeling better. Just then, Steve heard a commotion on the front porch. "Shhh! Someone's outside." He whispered loudly, and everyone moved towards furniture or a wall to take cover.

I held onto Ponyboy as my heart began to pound rapidly in my chest. Darry stood in front of the two of us to shield us from any danger.

Two-Bit pulled his switchblade out of his back pocket. There was a knock at the front door. Two-Bit pulled the blinds back on the front window to see who was there. He looked over at Steve who was protecting the entrance. "It's Owen."

The room sighed in relief. Steve pulled the front door open revealing an exhausted young man. He had a fresh bandage over his wound, but was still dressed in his polo shirt with the drips of blood on the collar. Owen pleaded with Steve as he stepped into our house. "Please tell me Scout is here."

Steve let him know I was safe and sound. Owen looked around the room and could tell by everyone's face that they had heard about his problems. "I guess you all know now?"

"Yeah man," Two-Bit said and patted Owen on the back. "We're real sorry to hear about all that."

Casey's lower lip pouted with sadness. She darted across the living room and wrapped Owen up in a hug before he could take another step. "I'm so sorry you've been having to live with all of this for so long. It just breaks my heart for you and your family and Scout too! You're not mad at her, are you?"

Owen furrowed his brow at my friend's question. With his blood shot eyes he looked across the room at me. "Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?"

I nervously answered. "I didn't lock Olivia's door. I didn't do what you asked and I messed everything up again."

Owen gently pushed Casey away from him. He ran his hand through his hair and thought a moment about what I had said. "Scout, please don't …" Owen ceased trying to reason with me. He stepped towards me with his arms wide open, and gave me an exhausted demand. "Come here!"

Immediately, I felt an imaginary weight lift off of my shoulders. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around the boy. Owen grew more upset and he didn't want the other boys to see him cry, so he walked the two of us into the bathroom for privacy.

"Scout, I love you. None of this is your fault, and I'm not going to let anyone say any different." He whispered to me through his tears. "I'm so scared. I don't know what's gonna happen to my mom or my family. I can't believe she did this to us? I can't believe she hurt you." The young man rested his head against mine and softly cried for a moment.

"I'm glad you came over tonight. Everything was pretty upsetting. It means the world to me to know that you aren't mad at me for not listening to you."

"Scout, you're my girl! You need to remember that no matter what happens I will always love you. After everything we have gone through together you should know that by now." Owen lifted my left hand to remind me that his ring was on my finger.

"I know. I love you too."

Owen leaned in and kissed me on the lips for a second before there was a knock at the bathroom door.

Darry stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He grabbed my boyfriend's shoulder and asked. "You gonna be okay?"

Owen straightened up and wiped his eyes. "Yeah, I'm going to be okay, but I should go. I can't stay here tonight and look out for you. My grandfather is already pissed enough about everything my mom has done. Me storming out of the house against his will to say good night to you probably only made it worse."

Darry asked Owen one more time, "are you sure you are okay?"

"I'll be okay." He told my brother then looked back at me. "I don't know what's gonna happen next. My father is on his way home. Things might get pretty complicated for me in the next few days. I may not be able to see you."

Darry answered for me. "You take care of yourself first! Take the time to do what you need to do. Don't worry about, Scout. We'll look after her. You take care of your family. You hear me?"

Owen grinned a little at Darry, "I like to think that you all are my family."

Darry smiled back and gave Owen a quick hug. "We are, little buddy! You let us know if you need anything." Then he opened the bathroom door and walked Owen out to his car. I watched out the front window as Owen drove away, and Darry came back inside.

As the front door closed, Ponyboy sat down next to me on the sofa and tried to lighten the mood a little bit. "Oh sure, you believe him when he says he's not mad at you, but you don't believe me!"

Exhausted, I rested my head on my brother's shoulder and replied. "I believed you. I just needed a second opinion."

Pony teased, "You're crazy!"

"Don't I know it." I told him.

"Knock it off!" Darry issued a fatherly command. "I don't want to hear you saying you are crazy, or a curse. You are neither one!"

Casey bounced onto the couch next to us and added, "That's right, because you are the love of that boy's life, and my best friend!"

Two-Bit leaned forward from where he was sitting in my mother's chair and told me. "You're my best friend too. I mean that."

"Oh, come on Two-Bit!" Ponyboy called out in jest to call Two-Bit's statement a bluff.

"I'm serious. Aint no way I'd be where I am today if Sissy hadn't knocked some sense into me."

"And you aint no curse." Steve reminded me as he locked the front door. "If anything, you're the luckiest girl I know."

"How so?" I asked with a yawn.

"Aint no other girl I know in this neighborhood gonna marry a man who stands to inherit a company and all the riches that come with it."

"We aint married yet."

"That ring on your finger says different." Casey reminded me. "You better start getting wise to the fact. You two been through hell and back together."

"Probably scared the hell of the devil when you was there too." Steve teased.

"I don't know why in the hell you think you're the curse in anything anyway." Two-Bit looked at me. "You didn't make it snow when your parents died. You didn't decide to talk to James without us encouraging you to, twice! You didn't make ole'Duke lose his temper, or them soc's try to drown Pony in the fountain..."

"He's right!" Sodapop interrupted to agree. "You didn't start that church fire or make Dally lose his mind and rip off that five and dime…"

"Alright, alright! I get it." I interrupted my brother. "Ponyboy is cursed too."

Pony playfully grabbed me in a head lock and reminded me of my throbbing headache.

The room chuckled a little, but they all hoped that their facts were helping to change my opinion of myself.

"Ponyboy, let her go." Darry declared. "Come on ya'll. It's late. We're all tired, let's hit the hay. Lights out in ten minutes."

The gang went about getting ready for bed. Steve slept on the couch to guard the front door. Two-Bit curled up in the spare bed, and Soda and Pony went to their room. Darry turned off the hall light and walked into my room dressed for bed. He looked down at me and smiled. "I sent Casey to sleep in my room. If you need me, I'll be right over here." My brother tucked me in, turned off the light and spent the night in Casey's bed to be sure I would feel safe and protected.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Owen finished making the bed at his grandfather's house. He walked over to the bedroom door and paused a moment before opening it. He had stalled as long as he could before having to go downstairs for breakfast in the hope that his father had left for the day. Owen opened the door, heard his father's voice and realized Johnathan was still in the house.

Begrudgingly, Owen headed down the stairs to face his father for the first time since his mother's incident. Owen walked in to the kitchen to find his sister quietly eating her cereal while his grandfather sat next to her with a hot cup of coffee and a worried look on his face.

Across the room Johnathan turned his attention from the toaster to his son. "Owen, for gosh sake, what on earth happened last night?"

Owen didn't care for his father's tone or insinuation that the situation could have been avoided. Owen snapped back, "What happened was your wife threatened your daughter, bludgeoned your son then attacked your future daughter in law! Don't try to pin this on me!"

"Owen, you know how she gets!" Johnathan began to defend his wife without knowing all the facts.

"Yeah, drunk!" Owen snarled at his father, "So when I left the house to give her time to cool off or pass out she called the cops, told them she killed her son and once again threatened to destroy this family!"

"Just because she said that doesn't mean the police know any different." Jonathan tried to reason with him.

Owen stared at his father. "That's where you're wrong! I tried to get her to shut up, but she wouldn't. I denied everything she said until they threatened to take Oliva and Scout to the station and question them for the truth. I wasn't going to let them have to suffer like that. I'm not like you! I'm not going to make the younger ones bear all of the burden, so I told them everything. The cops know the truth now." Owen grabbed his car keys and headed towards the back door. "Good luck with that!"

Johnathon called out to him. "Owen! Where are you going? We need to talk and figure out as a family how we are going to handle this!"

Owen yelled back as he walked out the door. "I'm going to the house to get a clean shirt then I'm going to school! You get to figure this out all on your own!"

I shook the medicine bottle and two aspirins fell out into my hand. I swallowed them and hoped it would cure the pounding in my head from my lack of sleep. I stepped out of the bathroom and looked over at Ponyboy.

"Don't forget to find Owen before class, and be sure he is okay. Okay?"

Pony stood up from the dining room table with his empty cereal bowl. "I told you I will, and I will."

"Tell him I'll call him after court. Okay?"

Pony smiled, "Okay."

"Don't forget…"

"… To ask him if he's going to be at home or his grandpa's house, and if it's his grandpa's get his phone number." Pony finished my words as he walked off to the kitchen.

"I'm ready!" Casey called out to no one in particular as she walked past Ponyboy headed to the living room.

"Whoa! Someone's looking like a church girl!" Two-Bit called out after he saw Casey dressed in a button up shirt and knee length skirt.

"Do I look appropriate to go with them to court?" Casey asked him but didn't wait for an answer as she looked to me. "I know you wore this to court once, so it should be appropriate. Right? I just didn't want to wear anything that would make the jury think you weren't telling the truth, not that I know what that would be either, but still."

"You look nice and appropriate." I told her and flopped down on the couch in my own button up shirt and appropriate length skirt.

Casey sat down by my side. "How you feeling this morning? Don't be worrying today, okay? Everything is going to work out fine. Mrs. Jasper's gonna forget all about everything, cause that's what drunks do, and you're never gonna have to see Mr. Young ever again."

I laid my head back against the sofa and closed my eyes. "Casey, I sure hope you are right!"

"Pon, lets' go!" Steve called out and grabbed his car keys from the side table by my dad's chair.

My twin came from the kitchen with his school books in hand and headed out the front door.

"Don't forget!" I yelled out one last reminder.

"I won't forget." Pony assured me as he let the screen door slam behind him.

Owen shook his head so his bangs would hide the bandage hiding his wound. He kept his head low and walked fast through the school parking lot trying not to be noticed.

"O!" Pete called out from behind his friend. "Wait up!" Pete jogged to catch up with his friend. The closer he got the more he could sense his friend's agitation. When Pete was close enough he noticed what his friend was trying to hide. "Troubles at home again?"

"No." Owen said quietly as he often did to hide the truth. "I tripped over a toy and hit my head on a table."

Pete knew better then to press his friend for the truth out in the open. The two walked into school in silence until they reached their lockers. Owen opened his and kept his head tucked inside to avoid attracting attention from others. Pete, whose locker was next to his best friend's locker, opened his locker door then leaned towards his friend and quietly asked. "Was it worse than usual?"

"Yeah," Owen answered with a sigh. "This time she hit Scout too."

"What? Is she hurt?"

Owen shook his head no. "I'll tell you about it, but not here or now. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Peter!" Bethany's voice sang out as she and Charlotte approached the two boys. "Last few days of school. Are you ready for final exams on Wednesday or should we get together and study some more?" The two giggled together.

Pete replied with a sneaky grin, "You know I love to study!"

Owen thought about the difference in his life compared to Pete's life. While his friends were fooling around with each other when they should have been studying, he was waiting for a verdict to free his girlfriend from a maniac while his mother was busy acting like one. Owen shut his locker to prepare to walk away from the happy couple.

"Here comes Scout's brother." Charlotte announced. "Wonder what he wants?"

Pony walked up to Owen. "I promised Scout that I'd check in with you to see how you were feeling."

Owen smiled kindly and faked a conversation. "I'm good. I'm not as nervous about opening statements as she is."

For a second, Ponyboy was confused, but played along to figure out Owen's angle. "She worries about everything."

Owen pulled at my brother's arm, "Come on. I'll walk you to class."

"Okay." Ponyboy followed Owen and began to realize that Socs' didn't talk as openly about getting smacked around at home as greasers did.

"How was Scout feeling this morning?" Owen asked.

Pony shrugged his shoulders. "She seemed okay. She's more worried about you than anything else. She told me she wants to be able to call you tonight, but she doesn't have your grandfather's phone number."

"If I get my way, I'm going to see her in court after school."

"What if the cops call you in for questioning or something."

Owen sighed. "They better not. I've got nothing else to say, but I better give you my grandfather's number just in case." Owen grabbed Ponyboy's note book, flipped to the last page and wrote the number down. "Did anything happen last night after I left?"

"No sign of anyone from the Northside gang if that's what you mean."

"Good." Owen said with relief.

"How about you?"

"I got back to my grandfather's before my dad was back in town, so I just went to bed."

"Was your grandfather mad?"

"Yeah, he's mad, but not really at me, just the whole situation."

"Does he know the truth?"

"Yeah. He knows."

Ponyboy stopped at his class room door. "I hope everything works out for you."

"Thanks, Pony. Do you want to ride with me to the courthouse after school?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. I'll meet you in the parking lot." Owen said then walked down the hall to his classroom. Owen walked in and sat down at his desk as the morning announcement bells chimed out of the classroom speaker.

The lady's voice sang out, "Good Morning Tulsa High School! Let us begin today with congratulating the winners of the student government elections from Monday. For the senior class your new president is Owen Jasper…"

The kids in his classroom whistled and clapped for him. Owen shook his head to be sure his bangs hid his wound as he smiled to accept the congratulations.

Darry, Casey and I walked down the hall to the courtroom to hear closing arguments. We entered the gallery and I noticed an unfamiliar commotion in the front row behind the defense table. At least a half a dozen hoods from the Northside gang were waiting for the trial to begin. I cautiously walked to the front row behind the prosecution and looked at the boys. I eyed the group and found it odd that they would choose to come to court today.

I looked right and whispered to my brother, "something doesn't seem right."

"I was thinking the same thing."

I looked to my left and was about to say the same thing to Casey when I heard Kathryn's voice and turned to notice her come down the row to sit next to her husband.

"What are you doing here?" Darry questioned her sweetly.

"I couldn't sleep last night. I just kept thinking that I should be here."

"Do you think you'll be okay hearing all of this?"

Kathryn smiled sweetly at her husband. "Mom is here too. Of course, she is busy in conversation downstairs with some of the clerks. She thinks hearing all of this might do me some good, and I brought nearly a whole pack of Kleenex in my purse." Kathryn looked past my brother to greet me. "Scout, Casey, how are you two this morning?"

"We're good. Thanks." I answered quickly for both of us and grabbed Casey's hand to remind her to keep quiet about last night's incident at the Jasper home.

Before I could give more thought to the Northsiders the door on the other side of the courtroom opened, and James walked in with his attorney by his side. I hated how he stared at me whenever he had the opportunity. The two men approached their table. The attorney began to sort through the paperwork in his files. James smiled at the sight of his friends who all stood up to greet him. I watched the commotion as James broke the rules and stood by the railing to welcome his buddies. They leaned over the railing to form a huddled and James stepped towards them. I heard the hoods wishing James good luck as they patted him on the back and uncharacteristically hugged him.

"Hey!" the bailiff yelled. "Sit down! Get your client to sit down!"

The bailiff ran across the room and pulled James away from the boys. His attorney then pushed him into his seat.

I leaned towards Darry. "Do you think this is odd?"

"Yeah, keep your eyes open and keep close to me."

"What's going on?" Casey asked to no one in particular. "They can't be doing all that, can they? That just don't seem right. Does it?"

James smiled at the bailiff. "Sorry man, sorry, I didn't know." James laughed a little and turned to look at me. He smiled and winked.

"Stand up!" The bailiff instructed James. The young man stood and raised his hands up as the bailiff patted his pockets to search for contraband.

One of the hoods in the gallery joined James in apologizing to the bailiff. "Yeah your majesty, sorry. We didn't know. We aint ever been to court on this side of the railing before." The hoodlums laughed.

"Yeah man, we'll leave. It's cool." Another Northsider added.

I watched the bailiff step away from James, and agree with the boys that it would be best if they leave because "this is a court of law, not a circus."

As the hoods filed out of the front row into the center aisle one of them mocked the bailiff, "this aint no circus."

I thought I heard a second boy say, "it's about to become one."

The words sent a chill up my spine. My heart began to pound a little harder and I became concerned about the boys blocking the center aisle. I scooted closer to towards Darry.

Casey grew agitated with the mockery. She stood up and walked the hoods out of the room, "just keep walking cause you aint wanted here!"

I watched the bailiff turn his back to approach the bench to prepare for the start of the proceedings. The court reporter came in from the jury entrance door with a second bailiff to police the crowd. I looked back to the hoods who were being distracting as they sauntered out of the courtroom. I scanned the crowd of people remaining and noticed all eyes were on the small gang of boys who were leaving the scene.

One of the last boys in line in the aisle smirked and announced. "Nice know'in ya, Scout."

I stood up from my seat to figure out which boy had said those words. I turned and watch the boys gather at the courtroom door then my ears caught the scraping of a chair on the wood floor followed by a spring loaded clicking sound. My eyes widened and I turned my head around towards the sound just in time to see James lunge out of his seat. Fear took my breath away so I couldn't yell to warn anyone about the switchblade as the defendant darted closer to me. I froze and focused on the green eyed menace as he hurdled the railing with his fist clenched around the deadly blade.

"He's got a blade!" Darry yelled. He pushed Kathryn down the bench to keep her away from danger.

The spectators gasped and screamed.

Indecision held me in my spot as I thought about who the young man planned to harm. I put my hands up to prepare to hold him away from me.

"Watch out!" Casey screamed in fear from the aisle, a few rows away.

James landed on his feet as he snarled, "You're MY girl!"

I looked at the metal blade of the knife. I grabbed James' arm with both hands and I desperately tried to defend myself from the weapon. I braced myself for the deadly impact.

POP! … POP! … POP! The sound of gunfire echoed in the courtroom!

Spectators ducked and began to run from the courtroom. Across the aisle, Delores screamed out in terror.

I fell backwards into Darry's chest, and he attempted to shield me with his arms. Behind us, Kathryn let out a horror filled scream. I looked up from my protection and noticed the second bailiff standing nearby. The barrel of his gun was smoking as his held the weapon as tightly in his hand as James had held the knife. I sat up to watch him check the defendant's body for signs of life.

James appeared to lay motionless in front of me on the wooden bench.

"Miss Curtis, are you okay?" Mr. Berta leaned across the railing and yelled above the chaos that was brewing in the room.

Darry grabbed me and twisted my body towards him so he could look into my eyes. His eyes were wide in fear as he questioned me, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Darry began to pull at my blouse and sweater to check me for injuries.

My breath began to quicken with anxiety. I couldn't find the words to answer him. I stood up and didn't feel as if I had been stabbed or shot. I raised my trembling hands to feel my clothes for any tears or bullet holes. I reached up to touch my face my cheek and felt something wet on my fingers. I pulled my hand out in front of me and saw the blood spattered on my fingers. I turned towards my brother with wide eyes.

He grabbed my head in his hands, looked me straight in the eyes and asked, "Scout! Are you okay?"

In a quiet panic, I lifted my hands to show Darry the blood splattered on my fingers, hands and arms. I looked down at my sweater and blouse to notice the blood splattered there too.

"That's his blood!" Darry intensely told me. "That's not your blood. That's his blood. Are you hurt?"

Darry continued to look me over for wounds we hadn't found.

"Whose blood?" I asked with a whisper. "Whose blood is this?"

"It's James' blood. He's dead, Sissy."

I looked down at the young man. I noticed the switchblade still clenched in his fist as a puddle of blood was forming under his torso and dripping off of the edge of the bench onto the wooden courtroom floor.

Mr. Berta climbed over the railing and told me, "Don't look, sweetheart."

"Roll him over." The bailiff instructed the other who had come in from a neighboring courtroom.

I watched as the two men flipped the body revealing James' face, his eyelids were still open to reveal his devilish green eyes. The bailiff who shot him reached down and removed the switch blade from the boy's clenched fist. He looked up to the attorneys and the judge who had gathered around the scene for comprehension of what had transpired. "He's dead!" 

"No he's not!" I warned the men. 

Mr. Berta reached down to attempt to rouse the corpse but there was no reaction from the defendant. "He's dead, Miss Curtis." 

I yelled out, "No! He's a liar! All he ever does is lie. He lies about everything!"

"Ma'am, I assure you, he's deceased." The bailiff who shot him announced. 

"No!" I could feel my whole body begin to tremble in fear. I looked to Darry and rambled in fear, "I want to go... I want to go... let's go... we need to go before he gets up ..."

Delores pushed her way to the second row of benches. With tears in her eyes she reached down and grabbed her son's hand to see for herself that he was gone. She spoke softly to her son. "Oh, James. You are such a fool." 

Casey had finally been able to push through the crowd back to my side. "Scout, honey, are you okay? Darry, is she okay? Okay, I'm real scared right now, and I need you to be okay!"

"She's okay. She's okay!" Kathryn said through her fear. She motioned for Casey to come by her side so she could hug her and both girls could have some comfort. 

I looked to Darry. "I want to go... we need to go... he's going to wake up and kill us!" 

"What is she talking about?" Casey asked Darry, but as usual she didn't wait for an answer before turning towards me. "He's dead, Scout! That man shot him dead before he stabbed you! He aint gettin' back up. He's a dead as he can get!" 

"He's not dead! He's a liar!" I cried out.

Delores' grief began to grow stronger as she lashed out at me. "You've got what you wanted! He's dead, and he'll never bother you again. Just leave him in peace!"

"I didn't kill him!" I yelled back at her.

"Don't be yelling at her!" Casey yelled at Delores to defend me. "It's your boy causing all this trouble. She didn't do nothing wrong. He wouldn't leave her be and he got what was coming to him!"

Kathryn pulled on Casey's arm to get her to be quiet and leave Delores alone. "Casey, let's be respectful. That's still her son." Delores didn't offer up a rebuttal. She knew the trouble her son had been. 

Mr. Berta removed his suit coat and wrapped it around me to hide my blood-splattered clothes. "Let's get her away from this. We'll go across the hall where we can calm her down in private." 

Mr. Berta and Darry tried to move me from my stance. I refused. "No! We can't. He'll escape and come after us. Someone has to keep an eye on him." 

"He's not waking up again. Sweetheart, he's dead." The prosecuting attorney attempted to convince me. 

"Let's go, Scout." Darry pulled me away from the scene as cops and paramedics began arriving to the courtroom. I wiggled and tried to get loose, but Mr. Berta helped Darry to get me away from the benches.

Once in the side aisle a uniformed officer approached us. "Stay right there. We may need to speak to you."

The prosecuting attorney approached the officer. "We are going to the conference room across the hall. You can interview us there." The officer didn't argue. Mr. Berta lightly pushed us along to the door of the courtroom.

Darry kept a tight grip on me as we walked together into the hallway to find a crowd of people. I looked at the floor and found a few of the Northside gang members hand cuffed and lying face down on the floor waiting to be questioned or arrested.

"Kathryn! Kathryn!" Mrs. Ottavi's voice rang out from the end of the hall as she tried to pass by people to get to where we were.

"Mom! We are going in here!" Kathryn pointed to the conference room door that Mr. Berta had pushed open, and Darry had pulled me into. Darry loosened his grip on me. I tossed Mr. Berta's coat onto the floor, and walked into the corner of the room. I put my back against the wall so I could see anyone who may come in through the door and sat down so I couldn't be seen if James was to return.

Casey walked over to me and knelt by my side. Her hands were trembling as she grabbed my hand. "Oh my, oh my. Scout, you okay? You okay? Cause I'm not sure I am okay. My heart's racin' and I don't feel too good."

Mrs. Ottavi was the last one in the room. "My lord! What is all the commotion about? I heard someone got..." The lady interrupted herself when she noticed me in the corner with blood on my hands and clothes. Mrs. Ottavi crossed the room to look at me and gasped at the sight. "Oh my dear God! Scout, darling are your hurt?"

"It's okay, mom. It's not her blood. She's okay." Kathryn encouraged her mom to calm down in order to not panic anyone further. Kathryn opened her purse and began pulling out tissues. She tried to wipe the blood from my skin. Some of it had already dried, while some of it smeared and refused to come off. Darry quickly intervened and kept the Mrs. Ottavi from touching me. "She's in shock, but she's not hurt."

"Mrs. Ottavi, they shot him!" Casey almost yelled as the horror of the event began to sink. "He tried to stab her and that man shot him dead right in front of her, but they could have killed her too! What if they had missed and shot her instead?" Now it was Casey's turn to begin to panic as reality was sinking in.

"Let's not get upset about what could have happened." Mr. Berta tried to bring rational thought to the room. "Let's all just calm down. We are safe now. "

I absently rambled as my mind and memories began to scramble from the panic attack and the adrenaline overload. I looked at Casey. "Who shot someone? Is, Duke back? Is he here?" I looked at Darry with concern. "He'll shoot them! We need to tell Casey and Ponyboy to run!"

"Listen to me." It's not Duke! He's in jail. Casey is right there and she's alive." Darry almost yelled at me as his concern for everyone grew.

"I'm okay, Scout. I'm right here. Aint nobody gonna hurt you while I'm here." Casey announced as tears ran down her cheeks from the memories of her father attacking her and her mother filled her mind.

"He shot you! He shot me and I saw you. I held onto you." I thought about what Duke's next move may be. "He's, gonna shoot Ponyboy! We have to tell Dallas, he can't show them that gun! We have to help him!" I stood up quickly and the dizziness further disoriented me.

Darry grabbed me and announced. "I did! I did all that before we came in here. I warned Dallas and Ponyboy and they're safe."

Casey was confused as she looked at my brother, "Darry, Dally's dead! The cops shot him last year!"

"Shut up, Casey!" Darry barked at her.

I stepped back in surprise. "Dallas is dead?"

Darry's mind tried to race ahead of this deja vu nightmare. He yelled, "Everybody just shut up! Nobody says another word till I figure this out!"

The room was quiet as everyone waited for Darry to tell me what I already knew. Darry thought a moment to himself. He turned to Mr. Berta and quietly told him. "We may need to get her a sedative. Can you go find a medic?"

"Sure thing. Mr. Berta turned to leave just as the door opened and to police officers walked in. One of them leaned out the door and yelled, "she's in here!"

"Officers, with all due respect. This is a really bad time for you to be here." Darry told them.

"They shot him." I said quietly.

Darry looked at me with worry as he tried to predict my next unexpected move.

I backed up into the corner again and braced myself for the horrible news. "Is he dead? Is Ponyboy dead?"

Across the room, Mrs. Ottavi told the officers that they believed I was in shock from the situation and needed medical attention before I would be able to talk to them.

Darry grabbed my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye. "Ponyboy is alive. He's at school right now."

"Sodapop is okay?"

Darry smiled, "Sodapop is fine. He's at work."

"But...but..." I my lip quivered with sorrow as I began to feel deep pain in my heart and the tears feel faster, "...mom and dad are dead?!"

Darry's mouth dropped open in shock as he realized he was going to have to tell me again that my mom and dad weren't ever coming home. Darry took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly before he answered. "Yeah, Sissy. I'm sorry, but mom and dad are dead." The grief from the news overcame me. I feel backwards into the wall then slid down it into a puddle of despair on the floor and bawled. Kathryn handed me a wad of clean tissues. Darry sat close to me and held me in his arms like he did the first time I had learned of their passing, but this time was different for Darry. This time he let go of his emotions and cried with me for the loss of his parents.

Kathryn dove to Darry's side to embrace him and share in his grief.

"I miss my mom too!" Casey whimpered. "I wanna go home and see her."

Mrs. Ottavi took Casey in her arms to comfort her and told everyone in the room. "Eventually, it's all going to be okay."

Owen walked into his fourth period art class and sat down at a table next to Pete.

"Congratulations, President Jasper!" Pete greeted his friend.

Owen forced a smile. "Yeah, at least the people love me."

Pete ignored his friend's sulky attitude because he knew it was all part of Owen coping with troubles at home.

"So, you gonna tell me what happened?"

"Later. You want to go to court with me and Pony after school?"

"Sure, I'll go with you."

Mrs. Cray, the art teacher, instructed her students to get out their charcoal drawing projects and they would have the entire class period to complete them and submit them for their final grade. The students moved around the room grabbing their projects from the art racks and their boxes of charcoal sticks. Pete and Owen gathered their stuff and sat down again near the teacher's desk. Mrs. Cray turned on the radio that sat on the edge of her desk. The radio blared out the song, "Groovin" by The Rascals. At the end of the song there was a slight pause as the disc jockey seemed to have failed to have a second record ready to play. Then the radio called out, "KRWL interrupts this program to bring to you this local news flash! Early this morning, defendant James Earl Young…"

Pete heard the name and yelled out, "Everyone, shut up!"

Owen grabbed the radio and held it closer so he could hear the broadcast.

"… shot and killed by a court house bailiff after attempting to stab Scout Curtis as she prepared to listen to closing arguments in the case against, Mr. Young. Mr. Young was accused of assault and attempted rape against Miss Curtis and attempted murder of her brother Darrell Curtis at the Wash N Fold laundry mat this spring. KWRL will bring you further information as it develops."

Owen set the radio back down on his teacher's desk and turned to Pete. "I've got to find, Ponyboy!"

Without permission, Owen ran out of the classroom with Pete following behind him. "Owen! Where are you going?"

"I've got to find Ponyboy. I've got to get to her!"

"Okay, let's go to the office and ask where he is. You're not going to find him by running up and down the halls."

Owen agreed and the boys ran to the main office. When they entered they could hear the radio station in the background. They could also tell by the look on the secretaries faces that they had heard the news. Owen leaned on the counter. "We've got to find Ponyboy Curtis. Look up what room he is in!"

"Please!" Pete added appropriate manners to his friend's demand.

The lead secretary stood up. "Now, you boys just calm down. We heard the news and have already called Mr. Curtis to come to the office. There is really nothing we can do, but wait."

Owen turned towards Pete, "I'm going down to the court house."

"Mr. Jasper…" The secretary attempted to talk some sense into the boy.

"I'll go with you." Pete told his friend.

"Boys!" The secretary attempted to get their attention to no avail. "You'll be marked tardy!"

Owen and Pete stepped back into the hallway as Ponyboy called out to them. "Owen? What's going on?"

Owen and Pete ran towards Ponyboy. Owen pulled him along with them. "Come on, we'll tell you on the way."

…..

The three boys arrived at the courthouse to find groups of bystanders, news reporters and police men gathered outside. Owen parked his car and looked around for Darry's sedan. "There, that's Darry's car. Right?"

"Ponyboy looked at the license plate. "Yeah, that's our car."

"Let's head inside and see if we can find them." Owen said as he led the three boys across the courthouse lawn.

"Hey!" An officer yelled at the boys as they approached the courthouse doors. "What are you boys doing here?"

"We're here to see Scout Curtis, this is her twin brother and he's worried about her." Owen said.

"If you don't have legal business to do, the courthouse is closed." The officer told the boys.

"She'll want to see him. We just want to know she's alright." Owen pleaded with the officer.

"I can't let you in." The officer said. "I can tell you the girl is unharmed."

Owen and Ponyboy both breathed a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Pete asked hoping to get more information.

"I'm not at liberty to say, and I'm not an investigating officer. My only job is crowd control, so I'm going to need you boys to be on your way."

"Thank you officer." Pete said then he tugged at his friend's shirt. "Come on guys, let's go and let the man do his job."

The three boys headed back to the parking lot in time to see Mr. Ottavi rushing in with two officers by his side.

"Mr. Ottavi!" Ponyboy called out and the man walked towards him. "They won't let us inside. We want to see if everyone is okay."

Mr. Ottavi put his hand on Pony's shoulder. "Son, why don't you head over to my house and wait for us there. We're trying to get everyone out of here and home where things will be better. Okay? I got to get back in there and help out. Wait for us at the house." The attorney said as he walked off into the courthouse.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Darry drove his wife, Casey and me back to the Ottavi house. No one said a word. As I sat in the backseat, holding Casey's hand, I thought about how the Northside boy was right, the day had turned into a circus. By noon a description of that circus had been reported by our local radio station, several times. I looked ahead of our car at Mr. Ottavi in his car and the two police patrol cars leading the way. I turned my head to be sure Mrs. Ottavi was still following us in her car. Everyone was present, and more were waiting for us as we pulled into the Ottavi family's driveway. There must have been a dozen people, who had heard about the shooting, loitering on the front lawn. I spotted Soda, Steve, Evie and Two-Bit standing next to Curly and Skibby. I looked at the front steps and found Ponyboy, Pete, Owen and some of the kids we went to Prom with waiting to see that I was okay. The sight of everyone waiting there made my anxiety level rise again. I didn't want to be with anyone.

Darry looked into the rearview mirror at me. "Go right upstairs and put those clothes into the evidence bag then we can give it to the officer and this will all be over." My brother was being optimistic. He knew the morning events were a long way from over.

My heart began to race, along with my mind, as I uneasily questioned him. "Darry?"

My brother knew what I was worried about. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of the car and we'll go in through the back door before anyone can see you." Darry's job was made easier as Mr. Ottavi and the officer kept my family and friends from approaching the driveway.

I let go of Casey's hand and grabbed the folded paper evidence bad. Kathryn ran ahead to have the back door open for me to enter. Darry walked around to the passenger side of the car and opened my door. I stepped out of the car, raised the paper bag to keep anyone from seeing the look on my face and darted into the house. Once inside, I knew the drill. Relinquish my outfit, and try not to damage the evidence. Without a word, I walked straight up the stairs and into my bathroom. Standing on the rug, I opened the paper bag and set it on the floor. I undressed myself and examined each article of clothing one more time before I stuffed it into the evidence sack.

In just my undergarments, I stood in the bathroom and looked into the mirror. It was the first time I had seen James' blood on my cheek and in my hair. The sedative they had given me at the courthouse cured me of my panic attack, but I hadn't entirely processed all that had transpired. Alone, shut off from everyone else, was the first moment I had to give rational thought to what had happened. Since I wouldn't be his girl, James Young wanted me dead. The rational of his thinking brought feelings of confusion, grief, guilt and betrayal to mine.

To avoid the cocktail of emotions, I fixated my thoughts on how every second had to be perfectly timed to hear the switchblade and see him coming. My very positioning in the front row made it so I could put my hands above me and stop his arm from stabbing me in the heart with the knife. If one second was off, I may have been dead. I struggled to understand where I found the strength to hold him at bay. I wondered if my parents had been there helping to protect me.

The image of James' blood spilling onto the courtroom floor entered my mind and I thought of that boy. Not the cold hearted devil who treated me like an object he could own or destroy. I thought of the sweet boy who existed for a few weeks when I first met him. I thought of that boy, and how poverty and his neighborhood friends may have helped to turn him into the monster he became. I thought of Delores crying for her son. A tear rolled down my cheek, quickly followed by another.

"Scout?" Kathryn softly called through the door. "Sweetheart, the officer is waiting."

I wiped my eyes with my hands and straightened up. I thought about the crowd of people waiting outside. "Kathryn?"

"Yes sweetie."

"I don't want to see anyone."

"Sweetie, the officers asked them all to go. They don't want too much commotion outside while they are keeping you safe." Mr. Ottavi had arranged for an officer to keep watch outside the house for a few days in case any of the Northside gang members felt the need to finish what James has failed to do.

"No, I don't want to see anyone, at all. I just want to be left alone."

"I understand how you feel, but that's not what is best for you."

I got choked up before I answered. "Can you just tell everyone, I'll be okay. I just want to be alone."

Kathryn took a long pause before she answered, "Okay. I'll tell them."

I was relieved that she would be there to speak to everyone for me. I opened the bathroom door a crack, handed her the evidence bag then closed and locked the door to ensure my privacy. I stepped into the shower and let the warm water and soap wash away the visible evidence of what had happened. I let my soft cries and tears try to clear away the confusion and sadness I was feeling on the inside. Afterwards, I went to my room, put on a cotton t-shirt and shorts. I walked close enough to the window that I could still see the police car across the street. I backed away from the window before anyone left on the lawn would see that I was there.

I locked my bedroom door and stepped into the closet. I shut the door to assure additional privacy. To make room, I pushed a few items out of the way and sat in the corner on the wood floor with my back leaning against the cool plaster wall. I pulled my knees against my chest. It was now that I could feel my temples pounding and the headache from the morning returning to remind me of my lack of sleep. On the outskirts of my solitude, I heard a knock at my bedroom door. I didn't move to respond. I kept replaying in my mind the parts of the morning that I could remember. The sound of a metal key in the bedroom door lock reminded me of the click of a switchblade. The door creaked open and sounded like a chair sliding across a wooden floor. Footsteps outside the door meant someone was searching for me. I remembered hearing the shots from the gun, but nothing between that moment and seeing James lay motionless on the wooden bench in front of me. Why don't I remember those seconds? The closet door swung open. I looked up and squinted in the fresh sunlight.

Ponyboy looked down at me. He stuck his hands into the pockets of his jeans and told me, "Mrs. Ottavi says you can't stay up here alone."

"She's not the boss of me." I quietly snarled.

"Fine then, I say you shouldn't be alone right now."

I furrowed my brow and looked away from my brother. I muttered under my breath, "No one forced _you_ to be with everyone after your mental breakdown."

Ponyboy sighed then sat down with his back against the closet door jam. He stared at me a few seconds then spoke his mind. "You know, I kinda know how you feel about all of this. When the Socs were trying to drown me in that fountain all I wanted was to be free, but when I saw Bob laying there… what they tried to do to me didn't matter anymore. Johnny killed a boy to save my life, but all I could think about was anyone but myself. I felt guilty for a long time because Bob was dead. You and I both know I considered it all my fault for too long."

I looked over at my brother and realized we now had one more common tragedy that bonded us together. I shifted my weight and thought about James. "He was laying there, bleeding. I thought he was going to get up, but he didn't. I couldn't believe he was dead. Once I understood he was dead, I knew it was all my fault."

"That's where we're both wrong." Ponyboy scooted across the floor to sit beside me. "It was never my fault and it sure the hell isn't your fault! You know who taught me that?"

"Who?"

"You! You yelled at me that I needed to get back to reality, and I remembered those words for a long time. You were the one who forced me to move on."

"I was an idiot. I only yelled at you because I was being selfish."

"Why you did it doesn't matter. I needed to hear that."

"Well I don't."

Ponyboy sighed again and rested his arms on his knees. "All of this is James' fault, and he got what he deserved for trying to kill Darry and you."

"When he jumped that railing I thought he was trying to kill Darry, not me."

"He probably would have tried to kill you both if he had the time."

Outside of the bedroom we heard rapid footsteps ascending the stairs. Pony nudged me with his elbow. "Here comes, Sodapop. He's been super anxious to see that you are okay."

Pony barely got the sentence out of his mouth before Soda found us in the closet, dove onto his knees in front of me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"He's dead, Sissy!" Sodapop said with a hint of excitement. "He can't ever hurt you or Darry again. You're free!"

I didn't share in Soda's optimism. I still worried about Northside gang members 'finishing the job', Cindy berating me in public, or having to face Delores at the grocery store. In my mind, I was a long way from free.

"A bunch of people were here to see that you are okay!" Soda excitedly told me. "You need to come downstairs and be with everybody!"

"No, I'm not ready for that." I said matter of fact.

The grin on Soda's face held steady. "Come on, Scout. You'll be fine. Just come downstairs with Pony and I to say hi to everyone."

Soda tried to jump to his feet to go downstairs, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him down next to me. "Soda, I'm not ready to be in a crowd of people. I just want to be left alone!"

My brother blinked in confusion. "But, it's not 'a crowd of people', it's all of your friends and family."

"It's not _all_ of my family!" I snapped and began to get upset.

Soda looked to Pony to see what I meant. When Pony had no response Soda decided he was not taking 'no' for an answer. He stood up and tried to pull me to me feet.

My mind began to fill with anxiety. I pulled in the opposite directions and screamed at the top of my lungs. "Stop it! I can't go down there! You can't make me!" My screeching took my brother by surprise and he let me go. I fell back into the wall with a thud. I curled up into the fetal position and began to bawl.

Pony and Soda heard heavy footsteps on the stairs. In the next moment, Darry was by their side asking what had happened.

"Nothing." Soda said. "I was just grabbing her hand to help up and she went crazy!"

"Stop it!" Darry snapped a warning at my brother to remind him not to call me 'crazy'.

Sodapop pleaded with me, "Scout, I'm sorry, but now that he's dead I just want everything to be normal again."

Ponyboy knelt by my side and placed his hand on my shoulder while I cried out. "I got that boy killed. He died because of me!"

"You're wrong." Ponyboy said quietly.

I sat up, stared my brother in the face and snarled, "I don't care what you think! I caused this mess for everyone and I just want to be left ALONE!"

Darry reached his hand down for Ponyboy. "Come on. Let's give her some time alone."

From the bedroom doorway Mrs. Ottavi questioned her son in law, "Darrell, I don't think that's a good idea."

Darry hoisted Ponyboy to his feet and pulled him out of the closet while I continued to bawl and whimper that I didn't want to see anyone ever again. Darry looked over at his mother in law. "Yeah, let's just give her some time to calm herself down."

Kathryn stepped into the room beside her mother and questioned her husband. "Darry, we all agreed it would be best for her not to be alone."

Darry raised his voice a tick. "I know that Kathryn, but I'm changing my mind. Besides, she can't hurt herself in there. Let's just give her a little space. Okay?" With that, Darry left the closet door open and began shooing everyone out of the bedroom.

The small crowd gathered in the hallway outside of my bedroom door where Owen was leaning up against the wall, his face drained of all color and his eye's blood shot from tears. Mr. Ottavi stood by his side to give him comfort.

Art looked over at Darry. "Owen wants to know if he can sit with her. Maybe she wouldn't mind if he did."

"If she gets upset I'll leave right away. I Promise." Owen explained.

Darry thought briefly about the proposal then nodded his head. "Alright, I'll wait here on the steps. Let me know if she needs me. Okay?"

"You got it." Owen answered softly before he walked into my bedroom. He pushed my bedroom door shut, grabbed a glass of water from the bathroom then took cautious steps towards the closet. My cries were so loud that I did not hear the boy approach. I selfishly cried out loud. I apologized to no one in particular. I called out for my parents and demanded to be left alone. The boy wiped his eyes with his shirtsleeve and sat down in the closet doorway. He said nothing. He just sat there for a dozen of minutes until I ran out of energy and began to calm myself down.

He took in a calming breath before speaking. "I'm here for you if you need me."

I jumped at the sound of his voice and looked over at him. "Leave me alone! You're not safe around me. You need to go."

Owen was too exhausted and too emotionally fragile to hold back his quiet tears of frustration and sadness. He picked up the water glass presented it to me. "You can take a drink if you need to."

"I don't need anything except to be alone." I cried out. "Go away!"

Owen pleaded with me. "What if this isn't about you? What if my being here is about me because I need you? What if this is all too much for me too?"

"Then you drink the water!" I snapped.

"I already have." Owen said to keep the conversation going.

"If I take a drink, will you leave me alone?"

Owen wiped his eyes again and softly said. "Sure, Scout."

I snatched the glass from the boy's hand and spilled some of the water onto the floor. I put the glass to my mouth and took a big gulp of the water. "There, now go!"

Owen took the glass back from me and set it on the floor outside of the closet. He brushed his hand through the tiny puddles of water on the wood floor to disperse it. When he didn't move I snarled at the boy. "You told me you'd go! Now go!"

Owen grabbed my hand with my promise ring on my finger and cried back at me. "I'm staying because I promised to take care of you!"

I sat up and angrily pulled the ring from my finger. I attempted to throw it across the bedroom but it ricocheted off the closet door jam and landed back inside the closet. The mistake infuriated me. "You're a fool! You can have any girl you want! I'm no good for no one!"

"Say whatever you want. Ring or no ring I'm keeping the promise I made to you, and I'm staying right here because _I_ need you!" Owen paused a moment then asked in confusion, "Do you even remember what happened last night?"

I looked at the boy and for the first time since he joined me in my solitude I noticed the immense grief on his face. I thought about how I tried to banish the symbol of Owen's promise to me, but it wouldn't leave me. It felt like something else had directed that ring to ricochet back to me. Some force was there to protect me the same way I had felt additional strength when I fended off James in the courtroom. It felt like I wasn't as alone as I often felt. No doubt, my lack of sleep was affecting my ability to cope with the traumas. I quit focusing on James and forced myself to remember Owen crying in the hallway outside of his brother's room as he unveiled the truth to the detective to save me from having to say anything.

"Do you?" He asked again through his tears.

"I'm bad luck." I whimpered in confession.

Owen threw his head back in dismay as he tried to regroup his thoughts. He put his hand on the floor and felt the promise ring underneath his palm. He picked the ring up and looked at it. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me, and luck has nothing to do with it." Owen slowly scooted into the closet to be by my side.

"You should go. I'm sure your family needs you." I said softly.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here." Owen took a chance and handed the promise ring back to me.

I took the ring in my hand and stared at the boy. I realized that for the first time in our relationship Owen had as much to worry about in the moment as I did. I wiped my eyes and softly questioned, "He wanted to kill me, so why am I so upset that he is dead?"

"Because you're a kind person. You never wanted anything bad to happen to anyone. You just wanted him to leave you alone."

I nodded my head and quietly joked. "No matter how loud I scream, I can't get anyone to do that for me."

"A lot of people who yell are never really heard."

I thought of Owen's mother. I wondered if my fit of rage had reminded him of her. I was screaming just to scream, and I wasn't being reasonable. I held the ring tight in my hand. I took a chance and leaned in to rest my head on his warm chest. I wrapped my arms around him. Unexpectedly, he began to sob. He wrapped one hand around my body to keep me close to him and used the other to hold my head close to his heart. I didn't let go as I gave him time to grieve and calm himself. When I could hear more of his heartbeat then I could his sobs I told him. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me too. I am so sorry for everything."

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I tried to throw my ring away, and I wasn't kind to you."

"Let it go, Scout. It don't mean nothing." Owen told me while he petted my hair to give me comfort. "Do you want to tell me about what happened today?"

I shook my head. "No, right now I'd rather hear about how everything is with your mom."

"I don't know anything. I don't want to talk about her."

"Have you talked to your dad?"

"A little. I called him and told him what had happened to James. He said he had already heard about it and the first thing he did was call the coroner's office and told them not to bring the body to us because he wasn't going to have that boy laid to rest on Jasper property."

"That was a sweet thing for him to do for you."

"He didn't do it just for me. He really likes you, and he knows how serious I am about you." Owen paused then shared a memory. "Remember the day I picked you up in the rain?"

"Of course I do."

"I went home that night and my dad thought I was drunk because I was bumping into things and stuff. I told him that I couldn't get you off my mind. I told him everything I knew about you, and he told me not to let you get away. Then you vanished!"

"That's the day I forced Dallas to take me to Windricksville."

"I know. That's also the day I started going to the gas station where Soda works hoping I would hear about where you were or find you there."

"Seriously?"

"That's the truth. After seeing in the paper that you were back in Tulsa I talked Peter into following the girls there. When I found you, I was so nervous, and I really didn't want to leave you. I only did because I didn't know how to tell my friends I liked you."

"Because they thought I was a greaser?" I said with a yawn.

"No. I didn't want them to be mean to you because you weren't like them."

"Because they thought I was a greaser!" I added matter of fact.

Owen sighed, "Yeah… I guess so, but that's not how I felt. Do you ever wonder how different that day would have been if I had stayed with you at the station?"

"I hadn't ever thought about it."

"Do you think it would have made any difference with how that night turned out?"

"I don't know." I said with a sleepy sigh. "Johnny would have still died, and the rumble would have still happened."

"I would have sat there on the curb with you all day if I had gone there by myself."

"I wasn't there that long. I went home right after you left."

"I would have gone with you."

I laughed at the thought of a Soc coming to my house on the night of a rumble against the Socs. "Soda would have let you come home with us, but he probably wouldn't have let you in the house. I am guessing we would have sat out on the porch while the boys got ready. I don't think they would have liked a Soc in the house before a rumble with the Socs."

Owen laughed. "Would you have stayed on the porch and talked with me."

"I probably would have sat out there with you. I don't know how much I would have talked to you." I yawned again. "I'm sure Darry would have liked seeing you again, but he would have told you to go home before the boys left for the rumble."

Owen yawned too. "I would have had to wait with you for someone to come and get me."

"Darry wouldn't have trusted you to stay there with me."

"Really? I'm harmless, plus he knew me."

"Well, maybe he would have let you wait on the porch, but he would have made me go inside."

"Would you have gone inside or stayed with me?"

"I would have done what Darry told me to do, but I probably would have come back out to check on you after he left."

"So, do you think the night would have ended different if I had stayed with you?"

I thought a moment. "If we stayed out on the porch after the gang left we would have been there when Dally arrived. He would have come up and asked 'who the hell' you were, and if you were bothering me. He probably wouldn't have listened to me and just focused on you begin a Soc. Then he would have told you to man up and go to the rumble with him. You would have said 'no', and Dally would have told me I wasn't safe staying on the porch with a pansy Soc who couldn't protect me."

Owen laughed, "He doesn't know me very well."

"Dally wouldn't have let me stay there with you. He would have grabbed me like he did that night, and dragged me down to the rumble. Once we arrived I imagine the night would have gone exactly the same."

"What if I stayed on the porch, and waited for you to return?"

"Well, we would have come home all wet and muddy. Darry would have asked why you were still there and probably drove you home. Pony would have still gotten the concussion at the rumble. Dally would have still dragged him to the hospital to see Johnny who would have still died. By the time Dally robbed that store and called for us to meet him Darry would have been back from driving you home. The cops would have still shot him, and I would have lost my mind. So, I don't think anything would have been different."

"Other than I would have called you every day and maybe have visited you at the hospital. I could have brought you your homework, and shared my notes with you."

"You would have done that for me?"

Owen reacted in disbelief. "How do you not know how head over heels in love with you I am?"

"Even then?"

"Even then! Scout, that night of the rumble I missed you so much I almost cried that I couldn't be with you. We went to Kirby's house after the movie, and everyone knew something was bothering me. Pete took me outside and I told him that I was upset that I may have left my future wife sitting on the curb at some gas station in order to spend the evening with a bunch of shallow minded gals. I was an idiot! I knew since the first day I saw you that this was forever, but I just left you there all alone."

"But you are here now." I said softly and closed my eyes to listen to the heartbeat of my true love.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

I opened my eyes to find the sunlight through the closet door had been replaced with the faint glow from the lamp on the table beside my bed. Beneath my cheek, I could feel Owen's warm chest as it raised and lowered with his soft breaths. My eyes adjusted to the low light. I raised my body to look at the boy. It was the first time I had ever seen him asleep. After the last twenty hours it was pleasant to see him so peaceful. I began to lean in to kiss his rested lips when I was startled by the sound of my own name.

"Scout?" Ponyboy said quietly. "You okay?"

I turned around to find Ponyboy sitting just outside of the closet door with a book in his hand. I crawled out of the closet to be by my brother's side. "I'm better. How long have I been asleep?"

"About three hours."

I leaned into my brother and wrapped my arms around his body.

"What's this for?"

"For being here for me. For talking some sense into me, and reminding me that none of this is my fault."

"Just returning the favor."

"Did Darry get mad about my tantrum?"

"No, he's real worried about you."

"What's he been saying?"

"When Owen shut the door to be alone with you, Mrs. Ottavi asked him if he thought that was a good idea for you to be alone in your bedroom with a boy. He kinda laughed at her and told her that Owen was more than just some boy, he is family. If being in there with you would make you better that's all that mattered to him. I hope you don't mind, but he also told her about what happened last night at Owen's house. She was pretty shocked to hear all that."

"Nah, people are bound to find out."

"When things got quiet up here Darry told me to come up and supervise you two, but you were already asleep when I got here, so I found a book and I've just been supervising." Pony pointed to my bed where Casey was asleep. "I'm surprised loud mouth didn't wake you two up. She came in here a handful of times asking if she could see if you were awake. Then she finally decided to wait for you, but she fell asleep a little while ago."

"Is she alright?"

Ponyboy shook his head no. "Not really. I think she's having a hard time with everything, and she is really missing her mom right now."

"That makes two of us." I sighed.

"For what it's worth, Mrs. Ottavi wants to be there for you like mom would have been. Her heart is in the right place."

"I know. It just … I'm not used to people doting over me." I stood up and walked over to my bed where Casey was still asleep. As soon as I sat down the girl's eyes popped open. Without a word, she sat up and pulled me into her arms. She squeezed me tight. I spoke first. "You okay?"

Casey didn't let go of me to respond. "Honestly? No. I thought I was, but then it hit me all of a sudden. What my dad did to us. How I have been messing up my life by not going to school, not having a great job and chasing any boy I see. But most of all, how much I miss my mom. Scout, I don't want you to be mad at me, but I think I'm going back to New Mexico to be with her."

I pushed my friend back so I could look at her. "Casey, I would never be mad at you for that!"

"I know, but I've been here helping out for so long that I kind of felt like leaving would be hard on you." Casey tucked loose strands of her black hair behind her ear.

"It will be hard on me, and you! I love you. You're one of my best friends, but you have a family that needs you too. You should go and see your mom."

"Mrs. Ottavi let me call my mom this afternoon, long distance, and they paid for it and everything. She says she's doing so much better. She has a job now as a receptionist at a beauty parlor in town. She got an apartment with two bedrooms." Casey paused a moment then her voice cracked she began to tear up. "She told me how much she misses me every day and she begged me to come home to be with her. She said how sorry she was that she fell apart and forgot about me."

I grabbed Casey's hands in mine. "Your mom needs you. You should go!"

"I know, but what about all of you? I feel bad for leaving at a time like this. Aint you ever wanted to be in two places at the same time?"

"Of course I have, but we can write to each other and call once in a while. It's not forever. We'll see each other again."

Casey grabbed me and squeezed harder as she cried. I thought about how this may have been the first time she was able to cry about her father temper pulling her and her mother apart.

"Everything okay in here?" Mrs. Ottavi asked as she walked into the room to check on all of us. The woman walked over to the bed and rested her hand on Casey's shoulder to comfort her. "Scout, how are you feeling?"

I let go of my friend. "I'm better, and I apologize for screaming and making such a scene in your home."

"Apology accepted, but not needed. You are family and we will take care of you." Mrs. Ottavi looked to the floor where Owen was sitting against the wall next to Ponyboy. "Owen, Darry told me what happened at your home last night. I am sorry to hear about the trouble with your mother. You father called here a little bit ago. Perhaps you should go call him back."

Owen apprehensively answered, "Yes ma'am." Then he and Ponyboy left the room together.

Mrs. Ottavi turned back to me. "Scout, we have been talking downstairs and we think it's best if Casey stay here with us for the night. Do you think that would be helpful?"

"I think that would be good for both of us." I agreed.

Casey wiped her eyes. "I told her I'm going back to New Mexico."

"How do you feel about that?" Mrs. Ottavi asked me.

"It's her mom. She has to go. I'd crawl to New Mexico on my hands and knees if I could see my mom again."

Dorothy frowned and held back feelings of sorrow. "Casey, Art called the bus station for you. The next Greyhound going that way leaves on Thursday. He will buy you a ticket, and we also plan to give you a little money for meals along the way. Okay?"

"Sure! That's more than okay. Thank you so much!" Casey said and hugged the woman.

"I've got dinner in the oven." Dorothy told us. "Why don't we go downstairs and get ready?"

"Who is all down there?" I asked apprehensively.

"Your family, Steve and Two-Bit and our daughter, Eleanor came by to make sure everything is okay." Dorothy told me. "The officers watching the house made your other well-wishers head home so they could keep a better eye on the house. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind." I said softly. "I really don't want to see anyone."

"Well, we have a hungry group, so come along now." Mrs. Ottavi instructed me and led the way out of the bedroom and down the stairs. I was nervous about leaving, so Casey pulled me off the bed and held my hand to keep me from staying in my room. As we headed down the stairs we heard the front door bell ring followed by a knock. I froze on the stairs as Mrs. Ottavi carelessly put her hand on the door knob and opened the door without checking to see who was there. I pulled backwards from Casey. My hand slipped out of hers and I fell backways onto the step. My eyes widened as the door opened and Mr. Jasper and Detective Berg walked into the house.

"Miss Curtis!" Detective Berg called out my name when he saw me. The man walked up the stairs and sat by my side. He put his arm around me and asked with his New York accent. "I heard about everything this morning. How are you doing?" I shrugged my shoulders as the man continued, "That boy got what he deserved, and they rounded up half a dozen of those Northside boys who'll be locked up for awhile. That's good news, right?"

"Yes sir." I said quietly, but I didn't truly agree. I still worried about retribution from the Northside Gang members for causing trouble for their boys.

Detective Berg stood up and asked, "Now, where's that boyfriend of yours?" He looked down into the foyer and noticed Owen standing in silence next to his father. Detective Berg walked down the stairs and shook his thumb towards the dining room. "Why don't we go in here and have a chat?"

Owen and his father followed the man as he walked into the dining room. I jumped up and crept down the steps. I stood outside the dining room doorway to listen to the conversation. From the living room, Darry motioned for me to come away from my eavesdrop spot and give the Jasper family privacy. I waved off my brother's suggestion and stayed right where I was.

The Jasper's and the detective sat down at the dining room table. I heard Detective Berg. "I spoke with your father about your version of what happened to your brother, Oliver."

"It's the truth." Owen grumbled.

"It's part of the truth." Mr. Jasper somberly told his son.

Owen looked at his father with agitation. "I witness the whole thing!"

"You were ten years old!" Johnathan snapped back. "You don't know all of what happened that morning!"

My eyes widened as the two men began to bicker with each other. Across the foyer, a hush fell over the people in the living room.

Owen grew more frustrated with his father. "I know it's her fault, and you are always sticking up for her!"

"It's not _all_ her fault!" Johnathon snapped loudly then calmed himself and confessed his guilty conscious. "I sent you boys outside to ride your bikes. I knew she had been drinking, and I was the one who told her to get out of my house. I pushed her into the garage. I threw the keys at her, and told her to leave. Hell, I even opened the garage door. I may not have been behind the wheel of the car, but I killed my son too, and every day of my life; I wake up, and I look at you, and I know there should be two of you! It is my fault too. You can't go on just blaming her."

Owen sat in silence as the tears streamed down his cheeks.

Detective Berg said calmly. "Owen, are you going to be alright? This is a lot to think about right now."

Owen tightly crossed his arms across his chest to hide the tension that was building up inside of him. He nodded his head yes in hopes that the detective would state his business then leave.

Detective Berg spoke soft and slow. "I came here with your father because a decision has to be made about your mother. Last night, instead of taking your mother to jail, the officers checked her into the insane ward at the hospital to help her calm down and sober up. We are keeping her there until we determine what happens next, and that's where you come in. The department has consulted with the District Attorney and he would like to offer your mother a deal to avoid any criminal charges for what she did to you last night."

"What about what she did to Scout? Or Olivia?" Owen added through his tears.

The sound of Owen's sorrows brought tears to my eyes.

The detective responded calmly, "Yes, she can be charged with a misdemeanor for assault against Miss Curtis, but the charge she is facing for what she did to you is assault with a weapon. That's a felony, and I am sure if I am forced to investigate further I'll figure out that this isn't the first time this has happened, and that could send your mother to jail for years."

Owen squirmed a little in his seat as he thought about his mother having to be incarcerated.

Detective Berg explained, "We want to offer your mother the chance to rehabilitate herself at the Safe Haven Treatment Facility in Oklahoma City. It is a three-month, residency program to stop drinking, and come to terms with the death of your brother. Because you are the victim, the D.A. is leaving the decision up to you. Felony criminal charge with an investigation and jail time, or the treatment center?"

Mr. Jasper leaned over and pleaded with his son. "Owen, this is our chance to force her to get the help she needs. Please choose the treatment center for your mother. She has been shouldering the blame for years, and she needs help. I need your help!"

Owen bounced his knee nervously as he thought about his options. He looked across the table at the detective and his voice cracked as he asked softly. "What happens if I say, no?"

"Then the District Attorney will most likely charge her with aggravated assault with a weapon which would result in jail time."

Owen put his elbow on the table and dropped his head into his hand. "What … what if I choose the treatment center, but she fails?"

"The plea deal will state that if she fails, she goes to jail. If she graduates from treatment, she is placed on probation and if she violates her probation by failing, she goes to jail."

"If she goes to jail, she'll sober up, and probably learn her lesson." Owen said curtly.

"But she doesn't get the help I know she needs." Johnathan noted. "Please son, consider this option for her!"

Owen stood up from his chair. He took a few pacing steps them walked out of the dining room. "Scout!" He yelled my name then immediately caught me eavesdropping at the edge of the doorway.

My eyes grew wide from the shock of being caught.

Owen stepped in from of me. He wiped his eyes and asked, "Have you been standing here the whole time?"

I paused a moment, then answered honestly with a nod.

Owen seemed relieved that he didn't have to repeat everything that had been said in the dining room. He grabbed both of my hands into his and asked with a break in his voice. "What should I do? I think I want her to have to have both!"

I looked at my love and asked, "Think of what would be best for Oliva."

The mention of his little sister's name broke the boy. He rested his forehead on the top of my head and cried additional tears as he thought about the little girl. Regardless of her mother's actions towards her, Olivia adored her mother. Owen knew that the little girl needed her mother to be healthy and well. His sister needed the chance to feel loved by their mother. Owen sniffled back his emotions. The young man grabbed my hand and pulled me around the corner into the dining room. He looked down at Detective Berg. "I'll agree to treatment as long as the penalty is jail if she fails."

Johnathon breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"Okay, I'll let the D.A. know. I imagine they'll transport her to Oklahoma City sometime in the next few days. I'll find out and be in touch so you can visit her before she leaves." Detective Berg stood up from the table. "I should mention, she will have the opportunity to refuse the offer and choose to go to jail."

"She won't refuse." Johnathan confidently informed us.

Detective Berg walked over to me. He gently squeezed my shoulder with his hand. "You take care. Okay?"

"I will. Thank you." I said.

The detective yelled that he 'would be in touch' as he walked out of the home.

Mr. Jasper wrung his hands together for a moment then looked over at his son. "Owen. I can't thank you enough for helping your mom."

Owen looked at his father when he told him. "I didn't do it for you, or her. I did if for Olivia. She deserves a mother who will treat her with respect."

"I completely agree with you." Johnathon told his son.

The words infuriated Owen. He snapped at his father. "You can show yourself out!" Owen grabbed my hand and squeezed it hard as he pulled me out of the dining room. When he entered the foyer he looked across at the collection of people in the living room whom he was not ready to be with. He turned and pulled me up the stairs and back into my room where he slammed the door so the two of us could be alone together again.

Neither of us were able to speak a word to each other before there was a knock at the door. I walked over and opened the door half way to see who it was. Mr. Jasper looked down at me with misery in his eyes.

"Scout, before I see myself out I need to tell you that I am truly sorry for how my wife treated you. Please know that she didn't mean it. She was upset and she has a hard time dealing with her emotions when she has been drinking."

I felt a wave of disbelief rush over me. Owen was 'spot on' in knowing that his father would stick up for his wife no matter the situation. I searched my mind for the appropriate way to react.

"Scout!" Darry called from the top of the stairs where he was supervising the situation. "Is everything okay?"

"Sure, Darry."

Johnathan looked between the two of us. "Is there anything I can do for you to fix things? Anything you may need?"

Darry crossed his arms across his chest. "Owen's friend Pete has his car. I'll make sure Owen is home by ten. Should he go to his house or his grandfather's house?"

"Our home will be fine." The man answered my brother then turned towards me. "I'm not a fool. I know how hurt Owen is about what happened to his brother, but it was an accident, albeit avoidable, but still a very devastating accident. I don't think Owen will ever see it that way, but maybe you could help him try?"

"Yes sir." I agreed with the man to avoid conflict.

"Thank you," Johnathan said with relief. "And, I am so very relieved to know that you were unharmed today. I know my son and I are at odds right now, but I love him dearly, and I know how much he loves you. We all do. Please know that we would have been devastated if something tragic had happened to you. Also, know that I spoke with the coroner and let them know not to send that boy to any of our mortuaries. I don't want you to ever have to be associated with him again."

"Thank you, Mr. Jasper." I replied.

Darry lightened up on the father when he overheard the news. "Thank you, Mr. Jasper. That is very thoughtful of you. Let me walk you out to your car."

"Thank you, Darrel." Johnathon replied.

Before he followed the man down the steps, my brother looked at me. "I want you two downstairs, soon."

"Yes, Sir." I shut the door, and turned around to find Owen sitting on the edge of my bed with his head hung in dismay. I walked over to the boy and sat down beside him. I grabbed his hand and rested my head on his shoulder to give him comfort.

"I remember them arguing that morning. I think deep down I had always felt that my father was a little to blame. I guess I just ignored that fact since he had never lashed out at me like my mother has."

"What do you think she will say about treatment?"

"I can't imagine she'll be too thrilled about being sent away. She probably can't remember anything that happened last night anyway." Owen paused a moment in thought. "I have my doubts, but hopefully, for Olivia's sake, it will work."

"And for your sake."

"I don't know that our relationship will ever be repaired."

"No, but maybe it can be better."

Owen let out a little snort. "At this point, that's about all it can be."

"I think you did the right thing."

"If this works, she's going to expect me to move on too, but I'm not sure I will be able to."

"All in all, it's what's best for your father and Olivia. She'll get better, and in a year, when you leave for college you won't have to worry about what is going on at home like you have to now."

Owen turned to look at me. "I told you, I'm not going to college. I am staying here to look after you."

"You don't have to. I can hold my own."

Owen half smiled. "I know you can. I just don't want you to have to do that anymore."

"He's dead." I looked down to the wooden floor and remembered staring at the blade and trying to hold it at bay with all my might then being startled by gunfire and James body falling beside me on the bench. I spoke softly to convince myself of the truth. "He's dead, and it's _his_ fault, not mine."

"It will never be your fault." Owen told me and rubbed my back.

"Just like Oliver's death will never be yours."

Owen thought for a moment. "My dad and I haven't talked about the toys in Ollie's room. It sure felt good to pick them up. I think it has been hard on me to have to see his room stay the same for all these years. Especially when I'm reminded every day that life used to be as simple as Tinker Toys and Lincoln Logs." Owen paused then told me. "When I get home tonight, I'm cleaning the rest of it up. That's what I'm going to do for me."

"Scout!" I heard Darry's booming voice call from the foyer. "Dinner! Let's go!"

I looked over at my boyfriend. "We better get down there."

Owen stood up from the bed then yanked my hand to pull close to him. He grabbed my head in his hands and stared straight into my eyes. "You are the wisest girl I have ever known, and I am the luckiest guy to have you as my girl! You and me, we are forever, do you understand that?"

"I do."

"Do you? Cause sometimes I don't think you do."

"I do! More than ever, I know you are my soulmate."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

I followed Owen down the stairs, and peered over the boy's shoulder. Below, Sodapop was waiting for me in the foyer with Steve and Two-Bit standing by his side. I locked eyes with my brother and sensed he had been concerned about me for hours. I gently pushed past my boyfriend and ran smack into my waiting sibling. I wrapped my arms around him and, in unison, we apologized to each other.

"You have no reason to be sorry." Sodapop told me. "I shouldn't have tried to force you to be with everyone."

I kept my cheek pressed against my brother's chest and told him, "I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I should have realized you were only trying to do what you thought was best."

"I am just glad you are here to be mad at me." Sodapop told me then let me loose from his grip.

"I'm not mad at you." I assured him.

Steve stepped in to give me a quick, tight hug. "I'm glad you're okay. I heard you were pretty tough. Guess we should think of a new nickname for you other than, Sissy. Huh?"

"Yeah, like Wonder Woman!" Sodapop called out.

"Or Super Girl!" Steve countered.

"I like, best friend!" Two-Bit gave me a tight squeeze. "I don't say it enough, but you are one of my best friends, and I couldn't imagine life without ya."

"Thanks, Two-Bit."

"Honest, I don't know where I'd be today if it weren't for you setting me straight on a lot of things."

"You're one of my best friends too." I smiled at the man. "You've come to my rescue so many times, and you've always got my back."

"Tonight is no different." Two-Bit hooked his thumbs into the belt loops of his jeans. "Steve and I are headed out to meet up with the Sheppards. We're all going over to talk to Schmitty. Find out how his gang feels about all this, and if they plan to do anything about it."

The suggestion of my friends going into Northside territory gave me a nervous, uneasy feeling.

"They better not plan to do anything about it!" Soda chirped out a warning.

I cautiously suggested. "Maybe, you all should just let it go and stay here. Is it really worth the risk?"

"Awe hell, Sissy," Steve called out. "Schmitty aint gonna do nothing to us, especially with Tim there. He aint gonna want to lose anymore teeth then he already has." The boys laughed together at the memory.

I remembered a few years back when Schmitty, leader of the Northside gang, came into our neighborhood trying to declare it 'Northside Turf'. Now, our area of town doesn't necessarily have one gang in charge, but a lot of guys are very possessive of their turf and Tim Shepard is one of them. That day, Tim grabbed a handful of chains and he, Curly and Dallas hunted down Schmitty. They found him and a couple of his friends hitting on some girls outside of the Dairy Dream. First thing Tim did was knock out four of Schmitty's teeth then our guys gave those other guys a beating most of the neighborhood hasn't forgotten. Tim Shepard got three months in jail for his actions. Curly and Dally skinned out of there before the cops could catch them. I remembered Dally spent two weeks straight inside our house after that to avoid any trouble with the cops. My parents weren't too happy with him. They made him cook meals and do extra chores everyday he was there, but they kept him safe.

"Besides, you're worth the risk." Two-Bit told me.

"You guys be sure to be careful." Owen told the boys. "From what I've heard that gang is a rough one."

"Don't worry about it." Two-Bit said, "and we'll let you all know what the talk around town is as soon as we know."

"Thanks, man." Soda replied as he opened the front door to watch Steve and Two-Bit leave.

"Wait!" I pleaded with my friends as my anxiety began to build up. "Maybe you should stay. You haven't eaten yet. Besides, maybe Schmitty hasn't heard about everything yet?"

Two-Bit hadn't noticed my true concern as he continued down the front walkway with Steve and yelled back, "I doubt that's true. We'll be back to let you know what's what."

Sodapop closed the door and turned around to see the look of panic on my face. "You okay?"

"You're gonna just let them go? You know what that gang is capable of! You need to go get them, they can't go over there!" I was starting to feel dizzy from worry.

"Scout, they'll be okay. I am sure they wouldn't go over there if they thought there'd be trouble" Owen tried to comfort me.

"Darry!" The pace of my breathing grew rapid. Darry walked into the foyer. I pointed at the front door and demanded. "Darry, you need to go get them! We can't let them leave. What if they get hurt, or worse?"

"Don't worry about them. Their tough, they will be fine." Sodapop tried to reason with me.

Darry stood in front of me and looked me in the eye hoping to stop me from having a full fledge panic attack. "Scout, do you remember what the medic told you today about calming yourself down? Don't think about anything else, just breathe nice and slow. Take a few deep breaths and try to calm down."

"But?" I tried to argue.

Darry interrupted me. "We can talk about all of this after you calm down. Now, sit down on the stairs and breathe, nice and slow like you were told." Darry breathed along with me to be sure I was taking in slow and steady breaths.

Owen sat on the step with me and held my hand as I followed directions. In a few minutes, I could feel my nerves and my heart rate settling down. My mind became clearer, but I was still overly concerned for everyone's safety.

"They're gonna be fine. Tim aint gonna let anything happen to them." Darry reassured me. "Now, let's go in and have dinner because everyone is waiting on us."

"Doing better?" Soda asked softly as I stood up.

"Yeah, sure." I answered in an annoyed tone.

I walked into the dining room and looked around the table at everyone waiting for me to calm down before they could eat their meatloaf and mashed potatoes. Embarrassed, I sat in an empty chair between Soda and Owen. "Sorry for keeping everyone from their dinner."

"It's okay." Ponyboy told me from across the table.

Throughout dinner, moments of guilt flashed through my mind. I worried for my friends. I felt like a burden to my brothers. I struggled to find peace in the fact that I was alive and James wasn't. I tried to subconsciously reason with myself, but I couldn't seem to banish the unwelcomed thoughts.

Out of the blue, Darry warned me. "Don't do it, Scout."

I looked over at him and noticed his fists were clenched in frustration. I quietly asked. "Don't do what?"

"Don't shut down. Don't refuse to eat." Darry continued. "I've seen you do this. I know you blame yourself, but you did nothing wrong!"

I looked down at my plate to find it almost full while everyone else was near finished. I grabbed my fork and knife and cut a green bean in half. I put the piece in my mouth, and even though I like green beans, somehow it tasted sour. I stared at the knife in my hand and spoke out loud about my thoughts. "I remember standing there, using all my strength to hold the blade away from me. It felt like an eternity before they shot him. One minute I was fending him off all by myself, and then… nothing. He gave up." I looked over at my brother and asked. "Is that how you remember it?"

"Sweetheart, it was just a few seconds." Kathryn assured me.

Darry looked at me without an answer as he put his last bite of meatloaf into his mouth.

Mrs. Ottavi noticed his aloofness and added, "Darry, you should answer her. I think she is hoping to have a shared experience with so she doesn't feel alone."

Darry wiped his mouth and rested the cloth napkin on the table. "Okay, here's my experience… I remember sitting in the car with Kathryn and wishing I could spend more time with her, but that wasn't in the cards that life had dealt me. I remember thinking I had heard your voice yell my name. Once I knew it was you, I sprinted inside, but you were nowhere in sight. I ran to the aisle where I left you and saw James on top of you, but you didn't look like you. Your face was off color, and your eyes were wide open. I hesitated a moment, because I wasn't sure if it was you or not. That's when James lunged towards me. I planned to grab him to keep him from getting away, but he stabbed me. I don't remember feeling pain, just shock." Darry looked over at me. "Then I realized that the girl on the floor was you. I remember you grabbing onto me as I fell over, and all I could think about in that moment was 'how is Sodapop going to be able to take care of you and Ponyboy without me'? Then today, I left you all alone again. The moment I saw James jump that rail with the knife in his hand my first reaction was to shield Kathryn. I pushed her down the bench to get her away from danger instead of helping to save you. I left you alone again, to fend for yourself. I wasn't there for you. If you think about it, since the day mom and dad died I have never really been there for you when you needed me the most."

"Darry, you have been there for me! You shouldn't feel that way. You are being too hard on yourself!" I pleaded with him.

"Exactly, and so are you!" Darry said matter of fact. "Now put all of this behind you, and eat!"

There was silence in the room before Dorothy scolded her son in law. "Hold on, you can't just dismiss her emotions like that!"

"I'm not dismissing anything. I am telling her that it's time to move on. The one thing I know for sure is that life moves on without your input, or caring about how you feel. One morning, I am a single guy roofing houses with one year of college tuition in my bank account. By the time the sun sets, I'm a man with three kids, a stack of bills to pay and the house payment is due in two days. There was no time for me to let the world stop around me, and the same goes for Scout right now! I know her better than any of you. If you let her stop, she'll get stuck. If you push her through this she may get sour with you, but she'll get better!"

"That's true." Sodapop quietly acknowledged his brother's wisdom.

"Of course it's true! Just 'cause it seems heartless doesn't mean I am." Darry defended himself.

"Darry, no one is saying you are heartless." Arthur consoled him.

"Yes we do." Ponyboy said calmly. "Or at least we have."

"Darry," Casey joined the conversation. "For what it's worth, you have never been anything but kind with me. I think you are an amazing friend and brother and I know you'll be a great father, and trust me, I know what a crappy one is like, and you're not it! And while we are on the topic of crappy parents. Owen, I am sorry you have to go through what you've been through, but you are a true hero to your family. I hope your mom gets the help she needs and I hope you can get better too. I love all of you so much, and it's going to be so hard to step on that bus and leave, but if I don't, I know I'll get stuck too. Scout, I agree with Darry. You can't let James dying weigh you down. You need to get through this, and fast. We all know life is too short to be wasting worry on something that never really mattered to you."

"Just like you said," Darry told me, "you can't blame yourself. You did nothing wrong!"

"He's right." Pony agreed.

"Scout?" Mr. Ottavi asked. "Forgive me for being obtuse, but I still don't understand. How on earth is any of _this_ your fault?"

I stared at the man. A hush fell across the room as everyone waited for my answer. The seconds ticked along silently. 

"I know why." Owen cleared his throat and unexpectedly answered for me. "It's because of Judge Carlson. When Darrell and Maggie passed away he wanted to put Scout up for adoption, but she wouldn't agree to it."

"None of us would!" Soda blurted out. 

I looked over at Ponyboy who was looking at Darry. I turned my gaze to my eldest brother who seemed to be contemplating what to say next. 

"Scout, is that true?" Mrs. Ottavi asked. 

I stayed silent, and Owen answered for me. "Yeah. Since I've known her she links everything 'bad' back to that. She thinks she should have agreed to be adopted and everything would have been different."

"Everything bad, and good!" Kathryn told me. "It goes both ways."

"Yeah, like no Owen, no Kathryn, no baby on the way." Casey added.

Darry looked at me. "You need to understand that being adopted, or not, was _never_ your choice."

I responded meekly. "I could have just agreed, and things would've been different."

Darry laughed at the absurdness of my reasoning as his temper flared. "Do you know what would have been different if you agreed? Nothing! Not a damn thing! I would have rather hid you in the attic than let you leave this family. Scout, you're _my_ little sister. Mine! Not someone else's in some other house with some other last name. Mine! And I'da died or gone to jail before I'd ever let you go! I thought you knew that!"

I looked down at my uneaten food and felt guilty again.

Darry stood up from his chair. "Excuse me. I just need a moment alone." My brother walked out of the dining room, and then out the front door.

I felt a wave of panic rush through me because he was outside and unsafe where I couldn't see him. I stood up and looked out the dining room window to keep my blood shot eyes on him.

"You okay?" Soda asked softly as he walked up behind me.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sissy, none of us can control what happens, but all of us can deal with it. That's all he's asking. Just deal with it one day at a time, and let the past stay in the past."

"Soda, would you please go out and get him. I don't want him out there alone."

"Sure."

I watched from the window as Soda met with our older brother. Behind me, I heard the family begin to clear the table. I watched out the window at my brothers who were engaged in a conversation on the lawn. By the time they turned to return to the house the family had cleared all of the supper dishes, and Eleanor had gone home for the evening. I met my brothers at the front door and shut and locked it behind them.

With annoyance, Darry immediately turned and unlocked the deadbolt.

Sodapop stepped in, and locked the deadbolt again. He looked our brother in the eye and told him, "It's okay for her to be scared. She's been through a lot."

Darry took a moment to stare down his younger brother for questioning his decision.

Mrs. Ottavi walked down the hall from the kitchen and addressed my brother. "Darry, is everything alright?"

"Everything is going to be fine." Darry said with authority. "Scout, go pack your things. You are coming home with us."

I froze in my spot and stared at my brother.

"Darry? Are you sure that's safe?" Mrs. Ottavi asked.

"Dorothy, it's safe. It's her home. She needs to be at home where her life can be normal again."

"But she had police protection here." Mrs. Ottavi added.

"We don't need it. Scout needs to be able to move on, and having the cops look out for her one night doesn't mean a damn thing." Darry told him.

"Aren't you worried about the custody agreement from the judge?" Ponyboy asked to be sure Darry's decision didn't cause more trouble.

"The way I see it, the custody arrangement only mattered if James was alive."

"Dad, is that true?" Kathryn asked.

"I don't know if it's true, but the argument could hold up in court. Either way, for now, I think it's best if Scout stays put until we know more." Arthur answered.

Darry said, "I think its best if she gets back into the life she knew before all of this."

Kathryn grabbed her husband's hand. "What if I am too worried to have her go home tonight? To have any of you go home?"

"Why don't we wait to hear back from Steve and Two-Bit." Pony suggested.

Mrs. Ottavi perked up. "I have an idea, after you take Owen home, why doesn't everyone just spend the night here. Then in the morning we will be refreshed and we can think everything through."

"I like that idea," Casey said.

"I like that idea too." Owen added.

"Me too", Kathryn wrapped her arms around her husband to persuade him. "Stay here with me and the baby tonight."

Darry looked down at his wife. "Right now, I have to do what's right for Scout, and I really feel she can pull through better in her own home"

I looked at the young family and felt my usual guilt for getting in the way of Darry's life. I blurted out, "I want us all too stay here tonight. I think that would be best for me."

Darry looked at me with disagreement in his eyes. "Nah uh. You are only saying that to make Kathryn happy."

Mr. Ottavi added. "We have plenty of space."

"Scout, where do you want to stay?" Mrs. Ottavi asked me.

I thought about my options. I like the idea of all of us all staying at the Ottavi house, because I knew no one would find me there. "Maybe I don't know what I want, so tonight, let's just do what Kathryn wants."

"You're sure?" Darry asked.

"I am, but Darry, what do you honestly think is best for me?"

"I think we all need to go home. We need to get back to what our lives used to be."

"But we are moving in a few weeks." Sodapop said.

"Sure, but a few weeks together at home as a family may be best for all of us." Darry replied.

My brother's comment made me realize how wrong I was to ever think I wasn't wanted at home. "Darry, I'm sorry about my attitude towards the adoption idea. I never considered you never considered it."

"I didn't, and I honestly never would. Why did you think I'd get so mad when things happened that could land the three of you in a children's home?"

"I never gave it much thought. I guess, I just thought you were mad because you had to deal with us and you didn't want to."

Darry raised his hands up in frustration. "Did I ever tell you I didn't want to be your guardian?"

"No."

"Did I ever tell you I didn't love you."

Pony intervened, "No, but you seemed agitated about everything."

"Pony! My parents died. My brothers and little sister were orphaned. How could I not be agitated by all of that?"

"See, I told you it wasn't ever you two!" Sodapop defended his past opinions.

Dorothy suggested, "Maybe you need to talk more about how you feel."

Darry refuted the idea. "I don't need to. I just need everyone to stop over thinking things."

"Maybe they're not over thinking things. Maybe they need to talk about things in order to be able to move on like you want them to." Dorothy gently spoke to her son in law.

Darry stood quiet a moment then turned to me. "Scout, I love you, but you blame yourself for too much, and it's frustrating. You know, any one of us could do the same thing. If I didn't let you skip the football game at the Lot you wouldn't have been shot. If I was stricter and didn't let you go to the library or Pony go to the movies, neither of you would have been jumped. If I said no dating until you were older then nothing would have happened with James. I could blame myself for everything, but why? Tell me why I should?"

"I don't think you should." I answered softly.

"Then why can't that be the same for you? Everything we do in life. or that happens to us can be second guessed. You have to stop doing that! You can't just focus on the past. You have to move forward!"

"Well said, Darrell." Arthur praised.

Darry added, "And sometimes there isn't time in life for worry or mourning. People need you. You can't get stuck and make then wait."

There it was. The real reason why Darry was so solemn after our parents died. All that time, he was just trying to keep his own momentum moving forward, so the three of us didn't have to wait for the things we needed. I looked over at my twin as he frowned at me. We both realized we had a lot to learn about being a grown up. As a gesture of understanding of what Darry was trying to do to help me, I stepped to the front door and unlocked the deadbolt. "I may not be as good at it as you are, but I will try to keep moving forward."

Darry let out a deep sigh with a smile. "You're only fifteen, you don't have to be great at it yet, but you do need to let us push you along if we think you are going to slow."

"Is it okay if I cry a little along the way?"

"Maybe a little." Darry teased lightly.

"You can cry to me." Sodapop told me, "Pony always does."

Pony laughed and threw a playful punch at Soda that he was able to dodge.

"You're the bawl baby in the family and you punch like a girl." Soda laughed at himself then looked at me. "Well, not like all girls."

"Stop now!" Kathryn smiled. "No roughhousing in the house."

"This aint roughhousin'" Sodapop warned her. "When you have to live with us you'll know what roughhousin' is."

"No sir, after this baby is born the score in the house is gonna be three to three, so you all are going to have to be acting a lot more lady like."

"IF it's a girl!" Sodapop reminded her. "Which it's not gonna be."

"What makes you think that?" Casey asked. "She comes from a whole family full of girls!"

"Casey!" Ponyboy corrected our friend who clearly hadn't paid too much attention in biology class. "The mother doesn't get to pick if it's a boy or a girl, that's the father's job."

"Darry doesn't get to pick!" Casey defended herself as Ponyboy walked over to explain to her the science of chromosomes.

"See, Dorothy, this is how we move forward in our family." Darry said as he wrapped his arm around his wife.

"Sure, on the surface this works, but emotionally there needs to be more repairs made if you want to see deep change." The lady informed my brother.

"Sissy just needs to realize that good or bad, life is life, and when it get's bad, you think of all the good it gave you." Darry answered.

From the foyer, we all heard a ruckus out front on the lawn. Darry and I looked out the window by the front door and noticed Steve and Two-Bit were being questioned by the police officers. Darry opened the door to hear the conversation.

"You saw us leave here an hour ago, we're just coming back to talk to the family!" Steve snapped at an officer who had ahold of his shirt.

"Officers!" Mr. Ottavi called out as he walked outside the house with Darry in tow. "Let the gentlemen be. They are welcome to come inside."

"Yes sir, Mr. Ottavi. Sorry for the trouble boys." One of the officers responded, and Mr. Ottavi escorted my friends into the house.

"So … what's the news?" I asked nervously as Owen grabbed my hand.

Two-Bit looked at me with a grin. "Schmitty said they aint got no interest in settling a score for what happened to James. Said he probably had it coming."

There was an audible sigh of relief from everyone in the home.

"How can you be sure?" Mrs. Ottavi asked.

Steve looked at me as he answered the lady's question. "Schmitty said he don't need no trouble from those 'high end' Socs you hang around with."

"Yeah," Two-Bit laughed, "Seems he's more scared of lawyers than he is of Sheppard! Told us messing with Scout, or any of you, aint worth the hassle it could bring."

"And you believe him?" Owen asked for reassurance.

"Every last word. He said he didn't know those boys of his were going there to see James today. Says the ones that got caught are on their own." Steve replied.

"We didn't need to threaten him or anything. He just told us straight up." Two-Bit said. "Boy, was Tim Sheppard mad. He really wanted to work that boy over good again."

"Good deal." Darry said.

"But the boys that got caught? They can cause whatever trouble they want to when they get out?" Kathryn asked.

"Yeah, but they won't." Steve told her.

"How can you be sure of that?" Kathryn asked.

"Cause they aint gonna want no trouble with the law neither, and they are gonna listen to Schmitty, otherwise they won't have no one to watch their backs."

Kathryn furrowed her brow in question at our friend. "I believe you, I just don't entirely understand how you can be assured that it works."

Sodapop stepped into the conversation. "That side of town is tough. You can't just do whatever you want if it's gonna put heat on Schmitty. If you do, he's gonna send someone after you to keep you in line."

"That's the nice part about Sheppard kinda running things on our side of town." Two-Bit added. "He will do what's needed to protect his own turf. He and Dally, always made sure no other gang took over."

"I am in no way a proponent of vigilante law, but if it keeps my family safe, that's enough for me right now." Arthur said.

I agreed with the man as I took a look around the room at all of my family.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Casey and I climbed into the canopy bed in my room. I fluffed the pillow under my head and asked Casey if she would be okay if I left the bedside lamp on.

"Whatever you need, sweetie."

We heard Darry and Kathryn softly giggling together in the other room.

"Newlyweds! Geez!" Casey joked.

"There a handful!"

Casey giggled then yawned. "Scout honey, I sure am gonna miss you while I'm in New Mexico. I know it's hard to believe, but I aint never had a friend like you. Most of my life I either lost track of my friends 'cause we moved so much, or just pissed them off cause I stole their boyfriend!"

"Well, it's a good thing your leaving instead of stealing my boyfriend." I said with a smile.

Casey yawned again. "Shoot, no matter how hard I'd try, or how high I hike my skirt up there's no way me, or any other girl could pull Owen away from you. That boy loves you more than I have ever seen somebody love someone."

I sighed. "You shoulda met my parents. Those two were a match made in heaven."

Casey sleepily replied. "Yeah, well, the apple didn't fall too far from the tree. It would do you some good to take notice that heaven gave you the same match."

I thought about Owen and wondered if he went home to pick up Oliver's toys, or if he decided to snuggle with Olivia instead. Maybe he ended up fighting with his father over his mother's behavior. I hoped he just went to sleep since he had final exams at school in the morning.

"Casey?" I asked softly, but she didn't answer. I looked over at my friend, and found her already asleep.

Now the house was silent. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. After a minute, I opened my eyes to look around to be sure I was still safe. I closed my eyes again, and the feelings of anxiety began to grow. I tried to wipe the feeling of fear from my mind, but each attempt failed. My mind drifted to the morning at the courthouse. Maybe I shouldn't have been there. Maybe it wouldn't have mattered if I had heard closing arguments. I thought about the night before when I followed Owen up the stairs to see what his mother was doing. Maybe I shouldn't have been there either. I thought about the Northside boys in the courtroom. I knew trouble was coming, but I chose not to leave. As soon as I cleared away one torturous thought from my mind, a new one would take its place. I opened my eyes and looked around the room again. Aside from Casey, no one was there. I looked at the alarm clock and noticed over an hour had passed, but I didn't feel rested.

"Scout, you okay?" Sodapop whispered as he walked into the room. "I thought I would check in on you to see if you have been able to sleep."

"I guess I may have drifted off a little. I really don't know." I whispered back.

"Want me to rub your back until you fall asleep for sure?"

"I guess you can try, but I don't want you to stay too long 'cause you have work in the morning."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Sodapop said as he gently rubbed my back.

"Nighttime is the worst. My stomach is in knots; my mind is racing. When I'm not worrying about myself or you guys, I'm worried about Owen."

"You're going to be okay. Just close your eyes and think of anything else."

I closed my eyes and asked. "Soda, do you think Delores is missing James?"

"Don't think of that either!" My brother whispered in a scolding tone.

"Do you? Do you think she even cares?"

"I don't know. Maybe a little, but not as much as we would have! If he had hurt you, our lives would have fallen apart! Everything would have been different in a bad way. If he had hurt any of you I bet the guys in our neighborhood would be rumbling with the Northsiders right now, and you know what kind of blood bath that could have been."

"I know it's wrong, but I am glad he's dead."

"I don't think it's wrong to feel that way. He caused all his own problems, and he had to live and die with the consequences. You had nothing to do with it. Hell, you didn't even kill him. It was the cop who shot him. He's the real reason why James is dead, and I bet he didn't feel bad about it. I bet he went home and told his wife and kids he was a hero for saving your life!"

Soda, was right. I couldn't think of a moment after James collapsed when the bailiff seemed to second guess himself, or show remorse for his decision.

"That's what you should be thinking about. How you were a hero today!"

"How so?"

"By stepping up and holding James at bay so everyone else could get to safety. Could you imagine how horrible it could have been if James had stabbed you then had time to attack Darry or Kathryn and the baby? You had the strength to save them, and that makes you a hero in my book!"

I smiled. "With all the emotion and commotion it's hard to think about it that way."

"Well, I don't see it any other way, and neither does Pony! He's the one who told me you were a hero in the first place."

"Just like Johnny was our hero for saving Pony's life."

"Just like Johnnycakes was!" Soda repeated my statement in agreement. "Come on now, it's getting late. Close your eyes, and I will stay with you until you are asleep."

I followed directions and closed my eyes. I stayed quiet and still until Sodapop thought I was asleep. I heard him whisper my name to see if I would answer, and when I didn't, he turned off the lamp and headed back to his room for the night.

I rolled over and looked around the darkened room. I knew I couldn't turn the light back on without alarming Soda, so I laid there quietly and the torturous thoughts continued to weave in and out of my mind between the thoughts of Johnny and I being heroic.

I grabbed the two glasses of lemonade off of the kitchen counter and walked them into the living room. I looked at my sister in law, dressed in a white silk robe, the sun shining on her like she was an angel from heaven. "I brought us something to drink." I told her as the two of us sat down to discuss ideas of how she could decorate the baby's nursery.

The doorbell rang. Mrs. Ottavi's voice sung out from the foyer, "I'll get it!" I heard the door open and the lady greeted the visitor. "Right this way. Scout, there is a friend of yours here to see that you are alright."

I stood up and looked towards the foyer at the girl dressed in the finest of Sunday clothes. She wore a pill box hat and carried a matching purse.

"Cindy?"

"Hello Scout, what a shame to see you looking so well this morning." In one swift motion the young lady pulled a revolver from her purse and aimed it in my direction. "This is for James!"

I gasped for air and my body jumped awake! I sat straight up in bed. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest from the fear brought on by the nightmare. I took in a few deep breaths to calm my nerves and knew it was morning as I smelled the sweet scent of cooked breakfast meats and coffee in the air. I looked over at Casey. She wasstill asleep. Not wanting to be alone, I went downstairs to join the hustle of everyone getting ready to leave for school and work

"Good morning, Scout." Mrs. Ottavi greeted me. "Did you sleep better last night with Casey by your side?"

"You okay?" Darry asked before I could answer the lady. "You're as white as a ghost."

"I just had a bit of a nightmare, or maybe a premonition. I'm not exactly sure right now."

"What was it about?" Pony asked.

"Cindy. She came over here, all dressed up like a proper lady. Mrs. Ottavi didn't know no better so she let her into the house. Cindy pulled a gun out of her bag and shot me for what happened to James… You don't think?"

Pony frowned and failed to answer. I knew he had some belief that it could happen.

Darry stepped in. "It's just a nightmare. You've got nothing to worry about."

"Pony?" I pried.

"I don't know. She was pretty head over heels about him. If I hear any rumblings at school, I'll call here and let you know."

"Ponyboy! Stop it!" Darry disciplined my brother for raising my anxieties. "Scout, you got nothing to worry about, it was just a dream."

"Scout dear, I promise not to let anyone in the home without having you approve the visitor." Mrs. Ottavi added. "Will that help?"

I sighed, "I suppose so. It just… felt so real that it's hard to shake off the thought."

"That's 'cause of your imagination!" Soda said as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. "I don't read all those books and stuff, so I never have nightmares like you two looney tunes. Just don't read no more."

"Seriously, Soda?" Kathryn asked rhetorically.

"Seriously! I don't read." Soda answered with a grin.

I looked around on the kitchen counter and at the breakfast table for the morning paper. Arthur walked in with his morning cup of coffee, but no newspaper under his arm.

"Speaking of reading. Where's the newspaper?" I asked.

Everyone in the kitchen paused a moment because they were hoping I wouldn't want to see it.

"Sweetheart, after everything, are you sure you want to read it?" Dorothy asked.

Darry reached over and opened a kitchen drawer to reveal the paper folded inside. I grabbed the publication, and sat down at the breakfast table. I unfolded the newspaper revealing James school yearbook photo positioned next to mine, and the headline on the front page.

 _'Courtroom Chaos, James Young Dead at 18_ '

I looked away from the photos and read the article.

 _'The trial of The State of Oklahoma versus James Young came to an abrupt end yesterday when bailiffs were forced to shoot Young to death before he could stab Scout Curtis with a switchblade knife_.'

The news article detailed the odd arrival of the Northside gang members, who were noted as _'young men who resided on the North end of the city_ '. It stated that Darry and I had returned, to our usual spot at the front of the courtroom, to hear closing arguments and were joined by ' _Darrell Curtis' recent bride, Kathryn Kay Ottavi (see social page). Then chaos ensued with the arrival of James Young in the courtroom._ ' The reporter wrote about how he sat a few rows behind me and had to stand on the bench to see what was occurring in front of him. ' _...Young leapt over the gallery rail with what appeared to be a switchblade knife in his right hand. Young grabbed ahold of Curtis' blouse, and snarled that she was "his girl". Miss Curtis immediately resisted Young from harming her, or anyone else, by grabbing a hold of the arm that wielded the weapon. Young unsuccessfully attempted to push the knife closer to Curtis. A second Bailiff, Eugene Stanley, entered from the back of the courtroom, steadied his aim and fired two shots into the torso of James Young. The juvenile delinquent winced in pain then collapsed to his death in front of his intended victim. Scout Curtis was severely shaken, but unharmed, and left the courtroom in shock. No further information is available on the condition of Miss Curtis. Sheriff Joseph Williams stated the shooting of James Young was justified by his officer_.'

The article continued on to chronicle the arrest of four additional young men who were being held as accessories to attempted murder. Two of which were being investigated for possible witness tampering in the trial of James Young. The boy's pictures were lined up at the end of the article. I recognized the face of the boy who had held his knife to my throat in the alleyway by my home and the blond boy who helped him.

I sat back in my chair and thought about how the events were losing their intensity in my mind. I was becoming more relaxed with what had happened, and now only worried about the possible repercussions.

"You okay?" Darry asked softly.

I thought about some of the alternatives Sodapop had mentioned about what could have happened if James wasn't shot as soon as he was. I may have been in the hospital, or worse, on a cold slab in the Jasper mortuary. "Yeah, I'm getting better."

"Good deal." Darry said as he reached for the newspaper.

"Wait! I want to see the social page." I kept him from grabbing the paper.

"Okay, page ten." Darry told me as he hastily tried to turning the pages in bulk.

Suspicious, I laid the newspaper on the flat on the table to turn the pages one at a time.

Darry seemed inpatient as he reached down and turned a handful of pages for me. I grabbed my brother's wrist to stop him, and wondered what he was trying to hide. I pushed Darry's hand away from the newspaper. I scanned the front page headlines then page two. It was on page three that the woman's picture caught my eye and the title of the article read, _'Socialite Charged with Assault against children'_.

"No!" The presence of the article shocked me. "Darry, it's in the newspaper!"

"I know, I read the article."

"What's Owen going to say? He has final exams today. Everyone is going to be talking about this!" I couldn't believe the Jasper family story had been printed in the newspaper. After years of hiding the truth the Jasper family secrets were going to be spilled in black ink for everyone to read.

"He's strong. He'll get through it." Darry rested his hand on my shoulder and reassured me.

"Scout, darling," Kathryn sat down next to me and pleaded, "Maybe just skip right to the social page. The article about Darry and me is real sweet."

"Did you read this, or did you just skip to the social page?" I asked sarcastically to see if she wanted me to do as she said, but not as she'd done.

Kathryn looked at Darry for an answer and he shrugged his shoulders. "Just remember, it's that sassy attitude of hers that forced me to call you last year."

The woman smiled and raised her eye brows. "I guess I shouldn't argue with an intelligent young woman. I just want to be sure reading all of this won't be too over whelming for you."

I didn't know if it would, but I knew I had to read it.

 _'Angela Joline Jasper, 38, was charged with one count of child endangerment, one count of assault and one count of assault with a weapon following an altercation at her home, on the south side of Tulsa, Monday night.  
Mrs. Jasper, while greatly intoxicated, destroyed a child's tea table in her daughter's toy room while disciplining her daughter, Olivia Jasper, 7. Owen Jasper, 16, son of Jonathan and Angela Jasper, attempted to intervene on behalf of his younger sister. In a rage, Mrs. Jasper repeatedly struck her son with the wooden leg of the tea table causing injuries which required medical attention at Tulsa Memorial Hospital. During the altercation Mrs. Jasper additionally physically assaulted Scout Curtis, girlfriend to Owen Jasper. Curtis was believed to have no physical injuries from the altercation, but would later go on to have her life threated by juvenile delinquent, James Young (see page one). Mrs. Jasper's daughter, Olivia, was unharmed. Mr. Johnathan Jasper, husband to Angela Jasper and owner of Jasper Family Funeral Homes Inc., was out of town on business at the time of the incident. _

_The Tulsa County Attorney's office issued a statement that in exchange for a guilty plea, Mrs. Jasper has accepted a plea deal. She is being held in psychiatric custody until her transfer to a treatment center can be arranged later this week. Johnathan and Angela Jasper have one deceased son, Oliver Joseph Jasper, who was killed on the family property in 1961 when Mrs. Jasper inadvertently struck the young child with her car while backing out of the garage. It is unknown if the circumstances of the child's death will be reexamined_.'

My mouth fell open in shock. I couldn't believe that everything Owen had worked so hard to hide was suddenly exposed as public news. "I should call him before he leaves for school."

"What if he hasn't seen the paper, and he doesn't know the story is in there." Kathryn asked.

"He's going to find out. Someone from school is sure to have read this. Don't you think?"

"I guess, give him a call and find out." Kathryn yielded.

I jumped up to the kitchen phone and dialed his number. I pulled on the phone cord so I had enough length to gain some privacy in the dining room. The phone rang twice before Owen's voice answered the call.

"Owen, have you seen the morning paper?"

"Yeah, my dad showed it to me this morning. I have to tell you, it really bothered me to have to see your picture right next to his. Even this morning, seeing his face makes my skin crawl."

I paused a moment. "I agree, but that wasn't the article I was referring too. You know there is one in there about your mother and you."

"Yeah, I saw that one too." Owen sighed.

"I am so sorry, Owen. Are you okay?"

"I don't really know. Part of me is relieved that I can finally stop lying to people, but part of me is worried that everyone will know I had been lying to them. Either way, there's nothing I can do about it now. I am going to have to find a way to deal with it. Anyway, I hear they are going to transport my mother to a facility in Oklahoma City this afternoon. Dad wants Olivia and me to go see her after school to say goodbye, but I'm not going."

"Why?"

"Because coming over to be with you is more important to me than saying goodbye to her."

"Aren't you worried she'll be mad?"

Owen raised his voice in agitation. "I don't care what she thinks! At this point in my life, I'm going to do what makes me happy, and she will have to figure out a way to deal with that!"

"Owen, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't. I'm just upset that she called the cops and it's all in the news now. I'm upset with her _and_ my father, and it's gonna take me awhile to get over it."

"I wish I could be at school with you today. I'm sorry you have to deal with all of this alone."

"I'll be alright. I've got great friends. They'll all understand. At least it's the last day. Listen, I love you, but I have to go. I'll see you after school at the Ottavi's house. Okay?"

"Okay, and I love you too."

"You better be there after school!" Owen humorously demanded.

"I'll be here." I lowered my voice for added privacy. "Owen, I love you, and I will love you forever."

"Mrs. Owen Jasper, you take good care of yourself today. I'll talk to you later." Owen hung up the phone and headed off to school.

I held onto the receiver and stood still a moment to 'take notice' of how lucky I was to have Owen in my life then I hung the receiver back up in the kitchen.

"Everything going to be alright?" Darry asked.

"As good as can be expected." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Don't worry too much about everything. You know it will all get better in time."

"All 'time' seems to want to give me is misery." I muttered.

"Hey little buddy," Darry said to Sodapop, "You better get a move on if you're going to have time to drop Pony at school and make it to work on time."

"I'm going!" Soda said as he slammed a few slices of bacon between two pieces of toast to make another snack sized sandwich.

"Pony," Darry called to my twin, "You focus on your tests today and do well. There's gonna be a lot of chatter about James, and maybe Owen's mom, but stay focused. Okay?"

"I will." Pony walked over to me and gave me a quick hug. "I'll be thinking about you today. Take care of yourself and don't get worked up over things. I love you!"

"No promises." I said with a smile. "I love you too."

Soda also gave me a quick hug. "I love you too. You can come on over to the DX to visit if you get board or lonely."

"Okay. Thanks." I said even though I had no intentions of stepping outside of the Ottavi home without Darry by my side.

"I'm headed out too." Darry said to my surprise.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where are you going?" I protested.

" I am headed back to work. I talked to Mr. Jasper last night, I am starting my position at the cemetery today."

"But who's going to stay here with me?"

"Scout, you'll be okay. Besides, Casey, Dorothy and Kathryn will all be here. Just relax. Nothing is going to happen. But if you get really worried, Two-Bit don't work 'til two today and he said he'll come over and look after you."

I felt a bit of panic coupled with sadness. I wanted my brother to stay at home with us, but he yearned to get back to his daily routine. I sat down in a kitchen chair. "Alright, but I'm going to worry like crazy about all of you today."

"Understood." Darry said, "and remember, we will be worried about you too. So don't stay held up in the house. Get out and start living again. It will do you a world of good!" 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Darry was the last man to leave the house. I followed him to the front door and locked the dead bolt behind him. I looked out the front window and noticed the squad car still keeping watch. I wondered if the Socials knew how lucky they were to have safe neighborhoods. I backed away from the window and snuggled into the sofa with a dull headache between my ears. I closed my eyes. My mind filled with a memory of my father looking down at me with a look in his eye that said he had a valuable lesson to share with me. He squatted down in front of me and said, "Baby girl, you need to toughen up!"

My seven-year-old self-looked up from where I was pouting on our porch. "You are going to have to deal with these rough boys your whole life. In this neighborhood, it's unavoidable." My father pulled me up to my feet. He lightly punched my chest and told me, "You're a tough little girl! You've gotta show them they can't boss you around!"

I frowned my little face. "But even Pony said I couldn't go to the park with them."

My father looked me dead in the eye. "Don't let someone tell you where you can or can't go, or what you can or can't do? You're a Curtis, and we are stronger than that!"

Mrs. Ottavi's voice broke into my day dream. "Are you doing alright?" 

I sighed and answered softly. "Yes." Which, in the moment, was true. 

"Why don't you tell me what's on your mind." Dorothy pried. 

"Nothing." 

There was a pause before the lady asked, "Sweetheart, do you feel I'm over stepping my boundaries by trying to help?" 

I felt the tension in my body rise. I answered with a quick 'no ' hoping she would move on to a different topic. 

"I'm not meaning to. I am just trying to be there for you. I would hope it's what your mother would have wanted me to do." 

I thought of my mom's caring smile, and my eyes welled up with tears. In some ways, Mrs. Ottavi was a lot like her. She was trying to care for me the same way my mom had always cared for Johnny and the other boys. I thought of how Johnny always tried to play tuff when my mom would baby him, but you could always tell by look in his eye how much he appreciated the attention. I muttered, "Maybe it's all just a bit more than I can handle right now." 

Dorothy pleaded with me, "Sweetheart, let me help you!" 

Kathryn walked into the living room. Without words, she scooted in behind me on the sofa and wrapped her arms around me like my mother would have. The gesture gave me comfort and brought tears to my eyes. I shared my thoughts, "I just wish I knew it was truly over. No more retaliation. No more jealous girlfriends. No more being afraid of the dark, or my own shadow." 

Kathryn kindly told me. "Unfortunately, the only one who can fix that is you. You have to be the one to make the decision to think differently about your circumstances. Look at Casey..." 

"What about me?" Casey asked as she walked into the room and joined me on the couch. "Why are you crying? Come here, sweetheart." Casey practically crawled into my lap to give me a hug. 

Kathryn explained, "We were telling Scout that she controls her own fears and worries, and she can hide herself away forever to feel safe, or she can be like you and just keep moving on." 

"Oh Gosh! Don't be thinking I'm the superhero!" Casey declared, "I'm moving back to New Mexico because I'm a big old baby, and I want a hug from my mommy! Think about all she's been through and still moved on. She's had it the worst and moved on, but bad stuff keeps on happening! I don't know if you've got enough evidence to convince Scout that movin' on's a good thing. If you ask me, I think she should just come to New Mexico with me!" 

"But honey, that's still moving on!" Kathryn noted with a smile. 

"Yeah, but its with me, so I ain't gotta move on alone." Casey grinned. 

"Casey, you ain't got to be alone. You can stay here with the gang. We will all help you figure it out." I told her. 

"Yeah, I know, but truth is, you got Owen. He comes with a handful of new friends. Even if I stayed, we'd drift apart, eventually. Like my momma always says, 'that's just how life goes'." 

"Nothing gold can stay. That's what Ponyboy would say." I told her.

"That's not entirely true. Some gold is forever." Kathryn said as she wrapped her arms around me, and placed her wedding ring next to my promise ring. Kathryn spoke offered up words of encouragement. "The men in our lives love us dearly. If you can't move on for you, maybe you can move on for them? I am sure Owen doesn't want to have to visit you in that closet every day. He's gonna need you to be by his side as his family works to fix itself. You can help them. You come for one of the strongest families I have ever known."

"That's very true." Mrs. Ottavi agreed with her daughter. "You know what would be fun? I've never been to your neighborhood, and I'd like to see where you grew up. What do you say we get dressed, Scout can give us a little tour, we could stop by to say hi to Sodapop then go to the Club for lunch?"

"I think that sounds delightful." Kathryn said.

"The Club? You mean I get to go to lunch at the Tulsa Country Club?" Casey responded excitedly!

"Have you all lost your minds?" I asked with fear and agitation. "We are not going to the DX! Delores might stop in for gas, or to the Country Club where everyone knows the Jaspers! Besides, I have no plans to leave this house without one of my brothers by my side."

Casey jumped off the couch and announced. "Okay, I'll call Two-Bit, he counts as a brother, right?"

"No!" I demanded. "I'm not going out there!"

Kathryn tried to reason with me. "Scout, I know Darry wants to move you home with him today, so it may be good to drive through the neighborhood and see that everything is okay."

"Well, I think you have all lost your minds! I'd be a lot happier upstairs in the closet." I protested.

"Sweetheart, you won't have to get out of the car. We'll just drive through. No one will even know you are with us." Dorothy said. "I will handle all of the conversation with others at the Club. Don't forget, my husband is an attorney for the city. I know how to handle folks who are overly inquisitive, or a bit too judgmental. You can just sit back and enjoy your lunch with Casey. She seems very excited to have the chance to dine at the Country Club."

Casey ran into the foyer and asked, "Can Two-Bit go to the Club for lunch with us?"

Dorothy answered back, "He will have to wear a shirt with a collar! If he doesn't have one, he can borrow one of Arthur's shirts!"

Casey barely waited for the answer before she sprinted back to the phone to tell Two-Bit the good news.

"Your friends sure are excited." Mrs. Ottavi told me in hopes to raise my enthusiasm. "Come along now. Let's get dressed and ready for the day!"

I turned and looked into Kathryn's eyes to see if she was just as chipper about the idea as her mother was. My sister in law looked me in the eye, "Everything is going to be okay." The two of us stood up from the sofa.

Unexpectedly, the doorbell rang. I froze in my place and my eyes widened in fear.

"I'll get it!" Casey called out as she skipped towards the door.

"No!" Dorothy and I yelled in unison.

"Casey, don't open that door!" Dorothy demanded and hustled to the foyer to be sure Casey didn't let anyone into the house. "Check and see who it is before you open that door!"

Casey paused and turned to look at the three of us. "What gives?"

"I had a nightmare this morning that Cindy came by and shot me." I told her as I kept my gaze fixated on the wooden door.

"That's silly. We both know Cindy aint got the brains, or the means to find you all the way over her in Southside Socville!" Casey giggled at herself and checked to see who the visitor was. My friend looked back at me with a grin. "It's your social worker lady!"

Mrs. Ottavi opened the door and cheerfully welcomed the woman into the house.

I felt my muscles relax as I watched the lady enter.

Mrs. Dillard greeted Mrs. Ottavi then walked straight towards me, and grabbed my hand. "Scout, I was so upset to hear about all that has happened. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm okay." I answered politely, but inside my mind raced as a new fear developed over why the woman had come to see me.

"Why don't we sit down together. I have something for you that might make you feel better than okay." Mrs. Dillard told me then she asked Mrs. Ottavi if Darrell was in the home as the two ladies took a seat in the living room.

I thought about how Mrs. Dillard has never been able to bring me great news.

"Scout, come and sit." The social worker beckoned to me.

Casey took my hand and pulled me along to sit on the sofa between her and Kathryn.

Mrs. Dillard smiled at me. "I know there isn't much I can do to make anything better for you, but perhaps this will help." The lady reached into her handbag, removed an envelope and handed it to me.

I took the envelope in my hand and stared at it. For a moment, I feared opening it. I pulled out the letter, and began to read the text to myself. I skimmed the text and was shocked to read that the document was signed by 'The Honorable Judge Carlson'. My eyes grew wide as I looked at the social worker for clarification as to whether the information was true and final.

"What's it say? Read it out loud, so we know what it says!" Casey requested as she leaned over to try to read the document.

I looked at my friend in surprise and then reread the information a loud. "In the matter of child custody for Miss Scout Marie Curtis. In the wake of the death of James Young, guardianship of Miss Curtis is hereby, immediately transferred from the State of Oklahoma to her eldest brother, Mr. Darrell Shayne Curtis. Prior residential restrictions are void, and hereby at the sole discretion of the guardian. Signed, The Honorable Judge Carlson."

Casey shrieked with joy and squeezed me tightly as I was still processing the reality of the new information.

"Oh Scout! You four are all a family again! This is wonderful news. Darry will be so happy!" My sister in law cheered and her eyes swelled up with happy tears.

I looked at my social worker. "Is this real? Is it really true?"

"Yes ma'am." Mrs. Dillard told me. "The Judge and I finalized it this morning."

I was flabbergasted at the news. I was officially back in Darry's care. I asked, "Does Darry know?"

"No dear. I thought he would be here, but you can tell him when you see him. I am sure you will enjoy letting him know."

"We should go tell him right now!" Kathryn announced.

"He's gonna have the biggest smile on his face!" Casey said with a grin. "How'bout it Scout? You gotta be excited to tell him the good news!"

I felt the fear of the unknown begin to shroud my happiness again. "I don't know. Can't we just tell him when he gets home?"

"Why make him wait all day? Let's go tell him, and Sodapop too!" Kathryn offered her hand to pull me off the couch.

"Scout? It everything really alright?" Mrs. Dillard asked.

"She's scared to leave the house. We're tryin' to get her to go outside. We got big plans to go to lunch and show Mrs. Ottavi where the Curtis' live, but she won't even budge!" Casey blurted out. "She scared to death. She thinks if she does a whole bunch of bad stuffs gonna happen to her again."

"I see!" Mrs. Dillard looked straight at me to goad me. "I don't believe you are that scared. You're just stubborn."

"I beg your pardon?" I asked in surprise.

"It's part of what you do to protect yourself. It's written all over your file. When you practice self-preservation you become stubborn and incorrigible." Mrs. Dillard said matter of fact.

"No I don't!"

Mrs. Dillard proved her point. "If that phone rang right now, and the voice on the other line said Sodapop was in the hospital, would you stay here, or would you go?"

"I'd go."

"If the police officer outside said he needed to take you to the police station to give a report about what happened in the past few days, would you follow his direction, or refuse."

"I'd do as I was told."

"If I told you the only way your brother could have custody of you again was if you walked from here to your home, would you do it, or would you let the State decide everything for you until you were eighteen years old?"

"I'd walk."

"See, just stubborn!" Mrs. Dillard said with a little laugh. "Sweetie, I know you have good reasons for your fears, and those fears are as real as they come, but if there was something you feared more you would leave. Why let fear be the only reason to walk out that door? Why not let it be for joy? Cause that's what you'll get! You will find a way to be happy. You always do."

Dressed, and alone in my room, I reached under my pillow to find the item Sodapop had told me he left for me. He was adamant that I keep it a secret from everyone, even Darry. I felt the cool steel edges and pulled the switchblade out from it's hiding place. With my back to the door I pushed on the clasp lock. The knife shot out from the handle and made me jump. I took in a deep breath, and calmed myself down. I thought back to James coming after me. I tried to imagine stabbing him with the blade, but I couldn't see myself following through with the action. I imagined in the moment, if there was one, I may be able to use the weapon. I pushed the steel blade back into the handle and released it one more time for practice before I concealed the weapon in the pocket of my skirt.

"I borrowed some fancy jewelry and now I'm ready to go!" Casey told me from the bedroom doorway.

I looked over and saw Casey dressed in one of Kathryn's dresses, a string of pearls and a pair of her heels. She looked over at me. "Come on, Two-Bit's here and we are all ready to go. Dorothy told me not to push you, but to ask you if you are ready to go. Are you ready to go, or you gonna need more time?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well that aint and answer so the way I see it you're ready!" Casey announced. She walked into the room and pulled me down the stairs to meet up with everyone who was waiting for us.

"You ready to go?" Two-Bit asked. He was dressed in his work clothes because it was probably the only shirt he had with a collar on it.

"Not really. I'd rather we just stay here." I grumped.

Two-Bit laughed at me. "And have you miss my narrated tour of one of the finest neighborhoods in all of Tulsa? I don't think so. Come on, let's get going." The young man twirled to keys to Dorothy's Cadillac around his finger, and walked to the front door. He left it wide open as he strolled to the car and yelled back at me. "Don't make me come back in there and carry you out here. You know I will!"

I stepped in front of the open doorway and looked out. The squad car was gone. The sun was shining bright, and Two-Bit was opening the passenger side doors waiting for his guests.

"Best not to keep him waiting, he has to head to work in a few hours." Dorothy said as she and Casey headed out the car.

Kathryn stepped beside me and asked. "Are you ready?"

I stood frozen in my spot. I stuffed my hands into the pocket of my skirt to be sure the blade was still well hidden. "I feel like this is a really bad idea."

"You should know; you aren't the only one nervous about leaving the house." The young mother grabbed my hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "I've been talking you into being brave hoping I would talk myself into it too."

Her comment surprised me. "What are you worried about?"

"All the same things you are. My mind is going crazy with worry. I like being safe inside the house just as much as you do, but it's not right. We need to believe it will all be okay."

"There's room for two in the closet." I joked with half a grin.

Kathryn patted her baby bump. "I don't think I will fit in there for too long."

I widened my grin. "We could give it a try for a while."

Two-Bit whistled for us to hurry up.

"They're growing impatient. Come on little sister, let's do this together." Kathryn pulled on my hand and forced me to step outside to join the others.


End file.
